Drôle de vacances
by malco
Summary: Enfin le nouveau chapitre avec un Harry inventif et un Diablo survolté.
1. Drôle de rencontre

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ou à Stan Lee de Marvel. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
  
Je sais vous aller me dire mais il est fou ma parole, un crossover entre HP et X-MEN. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore toute ma tête, pour l'instant.  
  
Ceci est un essai, et si les critiques sont virulentes, je m'abstiendrai de continuer quoique. Je pense me donner deux chapitres avent de me décider. De toute façon, cette fic sera bien plus petite que mes autres.  
  
Donner moi votre avis sur le premier chapitre, et surtout si ce genre de fic décalé, moins sérieuse que les autres a une place auprès des lecteurs.  
  
Merci, et bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre bizarre.  
  
Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Harry Potter était de retour au 4 Privet Drive. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec son monde, et encore moins avec ses amis. En effet, pour des raisons de sécurité, le professeur Dumbledore avait interdit à Harry le lendemain de son retour, de rentrer en rentrer en contact avec ses amis à cause des risques que cela engendrait. Pour son plus grand malheur, Voldemort faisait des siennes, et les attaques commençaient à augmenter, ce qui avait eut comme résultat la décision de Dumbledore pour la sécurité de Harry. Bien évidemment, celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec cela, mais le directeur avait été intransigeant.  
  
En plus de cela, les Dursley le laissait sortir de sa chambre que le matin et le soir afin de satisfaire ses besoins naturels et sa toilette. Les barreaux avaient été remis à la fenêtre, et les maigres provisions que sa tante lui donnait n'auraient pas suffit à un moineau. Cette isolation forcée eut le seul mérite de permettre au jeune sorcier de travaillé ses devoirs et ses cours des années précédentes, en prévision des BUSES qu'il allait passer en fin de cinquième année. Cela lui permettait aussi de moins pensé aux évènements de l'année, c'est-à-dire le tournoi des trois sorciers et sa funeste fin, ainsi qu'à son malheur actuel.  
  
Le seul problème que Harry avait, sans prendre en compte ses horribles cauchemars, était l'oncle Vernon. Pour des raisons obscures, au bout de une semaine, il commença à s'acharner sur le pauvre garçon sans réelle raison apparente. Harry essaya de résister au début, mais son oncle était bien plus fort et surtout plus lourd que lui. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Pendant près d'une semaine, Harry fut donc battus par son oncle, tous les soirs. Au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement, Harry était dans un sale état, tant et si bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter cela plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie de peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, même si pour lui les circonstances étaient avec lui. Malheureusement, avec l'incapable de Fudges comme ministre de la magie, il ne voulait pas courir le moindre risque. Pour cette raison, il ne faisait rien, à la grande joie de son oncle. Il essayait de résister sans magie, mais peu à peu il perdait le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Malgré cela, il avait terminé ses devoirs de vacances et continuait à étudier difficilement, cela était la seule occupation qu'il avait.  
  
Malheureusement, le soir du 15 juillet fut des plus catastrophique. Son oncle avait eut la main encore plus lourde que les autres soirs. Il venait de perdre un gros contrat, et voulait se défouler sur Harry. D'ailleurs selon lui, il était le responsable. Le résultat fut catastrophique pour Harry. Il avait des marques sur la figure, ainsi que sur une grande partie de son corps. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées ou cassées. La seul chose de positif était que ses membres semblaient avoir été épargnés. Une fois son oncle partit, il s'allongea le mieux qu'il le pouvait sur son misérable lit ( un vieux matelas de Dudley à même le sol) et essaya de trouver le repos qui le soulagerait pour la nuit. Espérant par la même occasion de ne pas faire un horrible cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme une masse presque aussitôt.  
  
Une heure plus tard, on le tira de son sommeil à coup de claques puis de poings sur la figure et à nouveau sur le thorax. Les côtes pas encore cassées, l'étaient à présent. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Vernon.  
  
« Cela t'apprendra à hurler à la mort dans ton sommeil, et de réveiller les honnêtes gens qui ont besoin de repos après une dure journée de labeur. Mais les individus comme toi, vous vous en fichez de cela. » dit-il en assénant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Harry.  
  
Il regarda le corps presque inerte du jeune garçon qui n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Il sourit de satisfaction avant de sortir de la chambre de son neveu en claquant la porte et en la fermant à clef. Harry essaya de se rallonger, mais il avait de plus en plus mal aux côtes principalement. Non seulement, Voldemort lui faisait avoir des cauchemars horribles, mais son oncle en profitait pour le battre encore plus. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Quelques jours de plus comme cela, et le monde serait débarrassé de Harry Potter, le survivant. Il en était de plus en plus persuadé. D'ailleurs, s'il réussissait à échapper à son oncle, il devrait encore échapper à Voldemort, et à son armée de mangemorts et de détraqueurs, car ceux-ci venaient de le rejoindre, il l'avait assisté durant son sommeil à l'attaque d'Azkaban. Il pensait aux moyens lui permettant de partir et de se reposer lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans la pièce. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, il voyait trouble. Il les chercha à l'aide de sa main droite et les posa sur sa tête, en essayant de ne pas se faire mal. Ce qu'il vit le secoua. Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir à peu près le même age que lui, peut-être un peu plus était dans sa chambre, enfin pas entièrement. Une partie de son corps était dans sa chambre mais pas le reste. Elle lui fit un signe et entra entièrement dans la chambre, en passant par le mur.  
  
« Salut » lui dit-elle « Tu peux m'appeler Kitty »  
  
Harry toujours autant surpris par cette visite, essaya de lui faire un signe de la main qui lui fit ressentir une certaine douleur.  
  
Quelques minutes plutôt, un drôle d'engin volant, style avion militaire secret, survola le quartier résidentiel de Privet Drive. A son bord 4 personnes pas tout à fait comme les autres, semblaient chercher quelque chose. Quelque chose de précis et en même temps totalement inconnu.  
  
« Professeur vous êtes certain que c'est ici ? » demanda une jeune femme rousse à un homme qui était en communication avec elle.  
  
« Oui Jean c'est ici. Le signal inconnu a réapparu, il y a une trentaine de minutes et a depuis à nouveau disparu mais j'ai réussi à garder le contact avec cette personne. Je te donne les coordonnées exactes. Ne vous trompez pas de maison comme cela est déjà arrivé » déclara l'homme avec ironie en évoquant une affaire assez récente.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous allons envoyer Kitty même si cela est risqué avant d'intervenir réellement. » déclara un autre homme pas très content de l'allusion du professeur.  
  
« Très bien, mais je suis contrains de garder le contact avec l'autre dispositif, car il semble que celui-ci soit perturbé par des ondes inconnues. » dit-il, alors que la transmission devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Les interférences avaient débuté dès leur arrivé à Privet Drive et devenaient de plus en plus importantes.  
  
Il était minuit passé, et personne dans le quartier n'était à sa fenêtre, et donc personne ne vit l'étrange appareil se positionner au niveau du numéro 4 du quartier. Une jeune fille en sortie en passant au travers du vaisseau et entra dans l'une des chambres en passant directement à travers le mur. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre remplie de jouets, de vêtements et d'autres affaires, appartenant sûrement à la baleine échouée sur un lit qui dormait à point fermé.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne chambre » dit-elle dans son esprit  
  
Cela ne la perturba pas que quelqu'un lui répondit directement dans son esprit.  
  
« Tu as raison Kitty essaye la chambre voisine »  
  
Elle sortit donc de la chambre par un autre mur et pénétra dans une chambre plus petite remplie d'objets en tout genre complètement cassés. Elle allait ressortirent lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose bougé près du sol. Elle entra donc et découvrit presque à même le sol un garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas évaluer à ce moment son age, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air blessé.  
  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire devant ce garçon qui la regardait à présent, elle en parla aux autres.  
  
« Dit lui que nous sommes là pour l'aider, rassure le Kitty » lui dit le professeur par la pensée avant de demander à Scott et Jean d'y aller également. De toute évidence, il était la source qu'il avait repérée depuis plusieurs jours et qui l'intriguait énormément. Maintenant il savait pourquoi, il avait sentit de la peur, de la tristesse et de la souffrance lors de ses différents contacts. Il ne serait pas intervenu s'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, mais de toute évidence, même s'il n'en avait pas entièrement la preuve, ce garçon n'était pas tout à fait normal et surtout avait plusieurs problèmes, le principal étant sa famille. Pour ces raisons, le professeur ne voulait pas le laisser dans le mal.  
  
Kitty le salua et à la grande surprise de Harry fit entrer deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme. Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois les habits des trois inconnus. Ils portaient tous les trois des costumes sombres avec comme point commun un x en argent comme boucle de ceinture. Il remarqua aussi les étranges lunettes que portait l'homme. Il les détailla entièrement du regard avant de grimacer de douleur. Ses côtes bougèrent légèrement sous l'action d'un faux mouvement. Les trois personnes dans la pièce s'en rendirent compte, et la seconde femme alla voir comment il allait. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle remarqua ses blessures sur sa figure, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi brutal. Elle l'ausculta ensuite rapidement tandis que les autres observaient la chambre. Deux choses sautèrent à leurs yeux, tout d'abord les barreaux et la trappe de la porte comme si cette chambre était une cellule et les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient tous cassés et inutilisables, tous sauf une malle et une cage où ils virent un oiseau qui les observait. Au moment où Jean s'approcha plus de Harry pour observer ses blessures, à la surprise de tous, l'oiseau réagit et bougea énergiquement dans sa cage. Les trois personnes ne savaient pas quoi faire, surtout que les cries de l'oiseau allaient réveiller le reste des occupants de la maison. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passa, et à peine 30 secondes plus tard, ce fut un Vernon encore plus en colère qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
« TU VAS FAIRE TAIRE CET OI.. » cria-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant les trois inconnus dans sa maison « Que faites-vous là » demanda-t-il moins fort car de toute évidence ses personnes n'étaient sûrement pas normal.  
  
« Cela n'a pas d'importance, c'est vous qui êtes responsable de cela » lui demanda Scott en montra Harry  
  
Son oncle ravala sa salive, il pensait pourtant que Harry ne pouvait pas communiquer avec ses semblables, et donc qu'il était tranquille. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il reprit contenance, en réalisant que les trois personnes étant relativement jeunes, il pensait pouvoir faire plus le poids que face à quelqu'un comme M. Weasley.  
  
« Je fais ce qu'il me plaît dans ma maison et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui allez m'expliquer comment éduquer cette ignominie. »  
  
Scott releva avec étonnement deux mots en particuliers, quelqu'un et ignominie. Il avait souvent entendu des mots aussi violents par rapport à son statut et celui des autres. Il sentit sa colère augmenter et fort heureusement, le professeur lui demanda de se calmer toujours par la pensée.  
  
« Nous l'emmenons avec nous, de toute évidence, il n'est pas en sécurité ici avec vous. » déclara-t-il à un Vernon qui le regardait avec un regard de plus en plus suspicieux.  
  
« Très bien, qu'il parte avec vous, qu'il aille avec ses semblables, lui et son anormalité. »  
  
Ce fut la goutte de trop, et Scott ne parvint pas à se calmer, se tourna vers la fenêtre et lança une rafale optique qui pulvérisa les barreaux, devant les regards, étonné de Harry et peureux de Vernon, qui s'était ratatiné tout d'un coup.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance que nous sommes pressés car sinon je vous aurais montré de quoi je suis capable. »  
  
Sur ce il dit à Jean qu'il était temps de partir avant de provoquer plus de problème. Jean fit léviter Harry qui voyant qu'on le déplaçait vers la fenêtre dirigea son bras vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa chouette et sa malle, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. La douleur avait eut raison de lui.  
  
Jean d'abord surprise, réalisa ce qu'il désignait et comprit que c'était sûrement ses seules affaires et les fit léviter de la même façon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour dans l'appareil, qui quitta aussitôt Privet Drive, pour une destination inconnue de Harry.  
  
Vernon regarda l'engin disparaître, se réjouissant de ne plus avoir son horrible neveu avec lui. Satisfait de cela, il retourna se coucher, malgré la peur que lui avait fait cet étrange personne, qu'il l'avait presque menacé.  
  
Deux heures après le départ de Harry, une étrange troupe d'homme en noir entra dans Privet Drive et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le numéro 4. Quand ils en ressortirent, quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucun son ne sortait de la maison, même pas les ronflements de l'oncle Vernon. 


	2. Nombreuses questions

Chapitre 2 : Nombreuses questions  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un grand lit, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya de se lever doucement, mais une vive douleur provenant de ses côtes l'en empêcha. Il trouva ses lunettes sur une table de chevet et après les avoir mis sur son visage, réalisa qu'il n'était plus au 4 Privet Drive. La chambre était assez grande, aéré, des meubles d'un bel ouvrage l'habillaient.  
  
« En effet, je suis loin de chez les Dursley » dit-il tout haut alors que son regard se déplaçait tout autour de la pièce.  
  
Il reposa sa tête sur un oreiller et essaya de remettre ses idées en place.  
  
Il se rappelait avoir été battu par son oncle deux fois le même soir ce qui le fit frémir. Il se souvint alors de l'attaque de Azkaban par Voldemort et du ralliement des détraqueurs, ce qui avait provoqué à cause de ses cris, de la seconde colère de son oncle. Après c'était confus et simple à la fois dans sa tête. Il savait qu'une jeune fille était rentrée dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'un couple. Il savait qu'ils étaient différents, car ils avaient fait des choses impossibles pour beaucoup de gens.  
  
« Ils m'ont pris, ils m'ont enlevé de chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ils m'ont sauvé. » Dit-il avant de soupirer.  
  
Cette affirmation le fit sourire, son oncle ne le toucherait plus. Néanmoins, une ombre vint aussitôt obscurcir ses pensées, il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait pas où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il doutait qu'ils travaillent pour Voldemort car ceux-ci l'avaient empêché de trouver Harry quand il a attaqué sa maison. A présent, Harry se rappelait, il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar peu après son départ, Voldemort et ses hommes avaient en effet attaqué et tué tous les occupants du 4 Privet Drive. Savoir que son oncle était mort n'ému pas le moins du monde Harry. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Pétunia et Dudley. Harry n'était pas un monstre, ils se haïssaient cordialement tous, mais ils faisaient partie de la même famille, et cela lui fit donc de la peine. Ils avaient été odieux avec lui depuis près de 14 ans, mais personne, même la pire des crapules ne mérite de mourir, et surtout en de telles circonstances. Harry avait assisté à l'attaque, et aux tortures qu'avaient enduré les Dursley. Dans l'ensemble, il n'avait subit qu'un seul endoloris mais cela avait suffit. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Harry réalisa que d'avoir enduré deux endoloris de Voldemort consécutifs et d'avoir réussi à continuer à se battre était assez incroyable, et que comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, peu de sorcier pouvait lrésister ainsi devant Voldemort.  
  
A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Quatre personnes entrèrent, trois qu'il avait déjà rencontré et une autre en fauteuil roulant qui de toute évidence devait être le maître des lieux. Il se releva afin d'être assis et d'être au même niveau que les visiteurs. Ceux-ci s'assirent à côté du lit et attendirent quelques secondes avant de parler.  
  
« Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier » dit l'homme à l'intention de Harry qui le fixait à présent. « Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Si tu désire des informations, je suis certain que Kitty se fera une joie de répondre à tes questions » dit-il en lançant un sourire à la jeune fille qui rougit d'avoir été prise à défaut.  
  
« Je suis Harry Potter, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer » déclara Harry comprenant que ses interlocuteurs attendaient qu'il parle. « Je peux savoir malgré tout dès maintenant où je suis et surtout ce que vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il lui aussi en souriant.  
  
Le professeur fut surpris de la seconde question. Il savait ce que le jeune garçon voulait insinuer par-là. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement humain. Il fut aussi étonné en le voyant sourire, à croire que les évènements de l'autre nuit ne l'avait pas étonné, comme si les performances étonnantes de ses élèves paraissaient normales pour lui.  
  
« Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, dans l'état de New-York. Et comme tu l'as remarqué, les personnes vivant ici possèdent des dons différents. » lui répondit-il le plus simplement possible. « Maintenant, repose-toi, tes blessures sont loin d'être guéris. Kitty restera avec toi afin de ne pas être seul dans ce lieu inconnu. Tu peux te lever, mais tu ne dois pas sortir de la chambre avant 2-3 jours. »  
  
« Très bien, je vous remercie de votre aide » dit-il le plus poliment que possible  
  
Sur ce, les trois personnes quittèrent la chambre, et alors que Scott qui n'avait pas dit un mot ouvra la porte, une forme blanche en profita pour entrer rapidement dans la pièce. A l'étonnement de tous sauf de Harry, elle se posa sur le lit et vint sur lui en évitant son thorax. Il la caressa et son visage afficha un sourire encore plus grand.  
  
« C'est ta chouette Harry » lui demanda Scott incrédule  
  
« Oui, je vous remercie de l'avoir amener aussi. »  
  
« C'est normal. S'il y a un problème, prévient-nous » répondit Jean à l'intention de Kitty.  
  
Et cette fois les trois personnes sortirent de la chambre, laissant les deux jeunes à l'intérieur de la chambre avec la chouette.  
  
« Je te présente Hedwige » fut la première phrase que Harry dit à la jeune fille.  
Dans une autre salle de l'institut, le professeur, Jean, Scott et Tornade étaient en réunion. Tornade était retournée à Privet Drive un jour après leur retour, lorsqu'il avait appris en prenant des informations sur les Dursley que ceux-ci étaient morts quelques heures après être partit.  
  
« Alors Tornade qu'as-tu appris à propos de Harry Potter. » demanda le professeur.  
  
« Pour être franche, pas beaucoup de choses. » dit-elle en prenant plusieurs feuilles où elle avait noté différentes informations. « Il aura 15 ans dans quelques jours, et vit depuis presque 14 ans avec son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley »  
  
« Pourquoi vit-il avec eux ? car de toute évidence, ils ne l'aiment ou plutôt ne l'aimaient. » demanda Jean.  
  
« J'y venais justement » lui répondit Tornade sous le sourire du professeur qui aimait les joutes verbales tant que celles-ci restaient correctes.  
  
« Ces parents James et Lily Potter sont morts, il y a 14 ans. La cause est vague, et personne n'a réussi à me répondre, même pas la s?ur de Vernon Dursley. Je lui ai fait croire que je menais une enquête sur la mort de son frère, et elle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses. Les informations principales étant que visiblement ils n'aimaient vraiment Harry. Elle a traité de voyou, de racaille, de graine de délinquant. Elle s'est toujours demandé pourquoi son frère l'avait recueillit. » l'information surpris énormément les trois personnes présentes.  
  
« J'ai aussi appris que Harry dormait dans un placard lorsqu'il était plus jeune. »  
  
« Dans un placard ? » l'interrogea Jean qui ne croyait pas ce que Tornade venait de dire.  
  
« Oui dans un placard. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'il étudiait toute l'année à St Brutus, un centre pour jeune délinquant. »  
  
« S'il est vraiment aussi dangereux, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici et de le laisser seul avec Kitty » déclara Scott  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en est ainsi. Et même si cela était le cas la façon dont il a été traité est inexcusable. » déclara le professeur  
  
« Je suis d'ailleurs de votre avis professeur. Renseignements pris, j'ai découvert que le jeune Potter ne fait pas partit des élèves. J'ai aussi appris en parlant à certains voisins que Dudley, le cousin de Harry était une vraie brute, et que lui et ses amis semaient la terreur dans le quartier depuis des années. Une des voisines se rappelle comment lui et sa bande s'acharnaient plus sur son cousin que sur les autres. Ils m'ont aussi confirmé que Harry est présent chez son oncle uniquement l'été depuis quelques années. Par contre, il me semble que personne ne sache où il étudie. La seule chose que je dirais pour terminer, c'est que les voisins proche ont toujours pensé qu'il était plus ou moins maltraité, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais avec les Dursley. D'ailleurs, ils avaient jugé bon de ne pas en parler avec eux. »  
  
Le professeur avait écouté attentivement, et il était assez satisfait des informations de Tornade. Il voyait par contre quelques points noirs.  
  
« Qu'as-tu appris sur ses parents ? »  
  
« Pas grand-chose en vérité. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, car autant pour sa mère on a des informations jusqu'à son entré au collège, autant pour son père, on ne sait pratiquement rien. » lui répondit elle légèrement ennuyé « Le peu de chose que l'on sait sur lui est qu'il a épousé Lily Evans après le collège et qu'ils ont eut deux après Harry. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre leur métier et surtout la cause de leur mort. »  
  
« Pas d'information sur le collège où ont étudié ses parents ? » demanda Jean qui devait avoir une idée.  
  
« Non aucune » répondit Tornade « Tu as une idée » continua le professeur qui avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle  
  
« Nous avons supposé que le P sur sa malle, vienne de son nom et si c'était en vérité l'initial de son collège. Il est préférable de faire une recherche. De plus cela expliquerait le blason représentant les quatre animaux l'accompagnant. »  
  
« C'est une bonne idée Jean, il va falloir faire cette recherche rapidement. Maintenant que nous avons ces informations, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous communique le résulta de mes recherches. Tout d'abord, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi dangereux que son oncle voulait le faire croire. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous êtes à présent d'accord avec cela. »  
  
Les trois autres personnes firent un signe de tête positif. Il était maintenant certain que son oncle ne disait pas la vérité à propos de Harry. Par contre, ils ignoraient encore pourquoi.  
  
« J'ai fait des analyses afin de vérifier s'il y a le gène x. Et la réponse est non. Cela ne prouve pourtant pas qu'il ne soit pas un mutant, car certains d'entre nous ne le possèdent pas. » dit le professeur  
  
« D'autres analyses me font penser qu'il utilise son cerveau de façon plus intense que les autres habitants de cette planète. » il sourit en voyant les têtes de ses trois élèves et amis  
  
« Ce que je veux dire c'est que les personnes ayant ce type d'activité cérébrale sont celle qui comme moi ont un certain don »  
  
« Vous voulez dire qu'il est télépathe comme vous et Jean professeur » demanda Tornade  
  
«Je ne le sais pas car je n'arrive absolument pas à détecter le moindre signe de télépathie. Par contre, il y a quelque chose de particulier chez lui, c'est une certitude. Il est seul, triste et se sens coupable pour une raison que j'ignore. Ce sont les seuls éléments que j'au eut lorsque je suis rentré en contact avec lui. Et d'ailleurs compte-tenu de la façon dont il m'a éjecté de son cerveau je ne vais pas essayer de recommencer »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à pénétrer son cerveau professeur » lui demanda Jean  
  
« Non en effet. Et je te l'interdis d'essayer. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait de façon intentionnelle ou non mais le choc a été violent. D'ailleurs je pense que quelqu'un a essayé de prendre le contrôle de son esprit, quelqu'un de considérablement puissant, plus que moi peut-être »  
  
Cette phrase eut un effet d'une bombe sur les trois autres personnes. Non seulement, leur professeur l'un des mutants les plus puissants n'arrivait pas en rentrer dans l'esprit de ce garçon, mais en plus il existait peut- être sur cette Terre quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui en télépathie. Comprenant son erreur, le professeur essaya de les rassurer  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'alarme souvent pour rien. La seule chose à faire pour le moment est de faire en sorte que Harry se rétablisse bien, ensuite nous aviserons. »  
  
Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions. La plus troublante était l'émission étrange qu'il avait détectée et qui l'avait amené à Harry. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'identifier et surtout à classer Harry parmi les mutants. Le plus bizarre était que cette émission apparaissait de temps en temps et de façon irrégulière, et cela depuis un après-midi du 24 juin.  
Au même instant dans une chambre, Harry découvrait avec l'aide de Kitty tout ce qu'il devait connaître à propos des mutants. La jeune fille était étonnée en voyant sa non-réaction, alors que la plupart des gens auraient été horrifiés par la nouvelle. Lui par contre la prenait bien, comme si cela était vraiment naturel pour lui. Elle avait raison, c'était naturel pour lui. Depuis 4 ans il savait que tout était possible. De plus, des jeunes mutants qui vivaient dans un manoir car l'institut se trouvait être un manoir, n'était pas très exceptionnel pour lui.  
  
La jeune fille resta avec lui les 2-3 jours pendant les-quelles, il ne devait pas quitter la chambre et ils devinrent amis très rapidement.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miaka : Merci, j'espère que la suite va rte plaire et sera aussi bonne que le début  
  
Anonyme : Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas encore si Harry sera un mutant même si j'ai des idées assez bizarre comme toujours, style lancé l'avada kedavra avec ses yeux, mais c'est un peu dangereux. Surtout que pour moi, les sorciers sont des mutants, même si l'inverse est faux. En ce qui concerne les reviews, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant pour un premier chapitre d'une de mes fics.  
  
Vaness : J'espère que la suite te plais.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup, et comme toujours je continue  
  
Dodie-ange : Merci, l'été de Harry sera différent des autres car ses nouveaux amis sont diférents  
  
Mangafana : Merci pour ta longue review, non tu n'es pas chiante, car tu as raison de poser beaucoup de questions. Pour l'age des x-men, c'est un mélange des deux. Beaucoup sont assez jeune, comme dans la série mais malgré tout plus vieux que Harry. (c'est cela pour Kitty, Malicia et Diablo) D'autre seront soit adulte comme Tornade et Logan ou jeune adulte (18-19 ans ) dans le cas de Jean et Scott. Je ne voulait pas qu'il soient aussi vieux que dans le film mais plus responsable que dans la série TV. Comme je l'ai dit dans une autre review je ne sais pas si Harry sera ou non un mutant même si j'ai ma petite idée. Voila n'hésite pas à poser d'autres questions, j'adore y répondre. PS : en ce qui concerne le second film, il est bien, surtout que l'on voit l'étendu des pouvoirs des mutants plus que dans le premier voir peut-être trop. Le point négatif, mais cela ne regarde que moi est que le personnage central du film tout comme le premier n'est pas le personnage central réel des x-men.  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Merci , je continue , et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.  
  
Lyra.b : Tes désirs sont des ordres.  
  
Kalysha : Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir la suite.  
  
Je vous remercie tous pour ces reviews, et je souhaite que la suite a été à leur hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, même si il n'y a pas eut beaucoup d'actions. Il y en aura plus dans la suite de l'histoire.  
  
D'ailleurs, je vais faire un petit sondage, voulez vous que :  
  
Xavier apprenne la vérité de Harry en lui parlant ou après avoir vu débarqué Dumbledore et tout ses amis (personnellement c'est mon idée)  
  
Voulez vous que Harry/Kitty et Kurt(Diablo) fasse les 400 coups comme le ferait Harry avec Ron et Hermione  
  
Voulez vous que Harry se tienne sage durant plus d'un mois avant de partir pour Poudlard.  
  
Répondez moi, j'en serai content, et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, idées, reproches ou tout autres choses, je vous remercie.  
  
By By 


	3. El Diablo

Chapitre 3 : El Diablo  
  
Dans une grande pièce circulaire, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes discutaient silencieusement, semblant attendre quelque chose. En vérité, ils attendaient tous quelqu'un, qui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, les fit tous cesser de parler et se retourner vers lui. L'homme habillé d'une robe bordeaux, avant une grande barbe blanche, et des petites lunettes en demi- lune. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce remarquèrent que le vieil homme semblait fatigué et très préoccupé. Le voyant prendre place à la table, ils firent de même, attendant les dernières nouvelles.  
  
« Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous parler directement et sans le moindre détour. » un murmure passa dans la pièce, un évènement grave s'était donc produit.  
  
« Comme vous le savez, il y a un mois, Voldemort est revenu à la vie, et a été rejoins par les détraqueurs il y a quelques jours. » un hoquet de frayeur s'entendit dans la salle, chose que le professeur ne releva pas.  
  
« Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce même jour, lui et une troupe de mangemorts, ont envahit un quartier résidentiel et ont attaqué une des maisons. »  
  
« Mon dieux ne me dites pas Albus que »  
  
« Si Minerva, malheureusement, c'est le cas. » Voyant que de nombreux sorciers ne comprenaient pas, il expliqua.  
  
« La maison qui a été attaqué, était celle ou habitait Harry Potter. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas où il est. »  
  
Cela avait été désastreux pour les sorciers qui ignoraient cela. Ils étaient horrifier en apprenant la nouvelle..  
  
« Le seul point essentiel, est que selon Arabella, Harry a quitté Privet Drive moins de 2 heures avant l'attaque » devant les regards qu'on lui lançait, il poursuivit « Arabella, veux tu expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Une vieille femme se leva, et expliqua qu'avant l'attaque, elle avait été réveillée par un drôle de bruit et avait observé un étrange appareil au- dessus de Privet Drive. Le voyant partir, elle s'était inquiétée et avait aussitôt envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore. Elle surveillait toujours la maison, lorsqu'elle vit les mangemorts arriver. Ceux-ci repartit, elle avait inspecté la maison et en ne voyant aucune trace de Harry ou de ses affaires avait alors pensé que Harry devait avoir quitté la maison avant l'attaque. Même si cela paraissait extrêmement bizarre.  
  
« J'ai la confirmation que Harry n'y était pas lors de l'attaque. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où il est et surtout avec qui il est. »  
  
Le directeur soupira puis après avoir regarder toutes les personnes, continua.  
  
« Pour l'instant, il ne faut pas que notre monde apprenne sa disparition. Car entre cela et le retour de Voldemort, même si le ministre refuse de voir la réalité de la chose, la situation peut rapidement devenir ingérable, entre la peur et le désespoir. » Il fit une pose puis regarda un homme dont les cernes montraient la fatigue.  
  
« Je sais très bien que certains d'entre vous sont très proche de Harry et que vous désirez tout faire pour le retrouver. La seul chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que je sais qui peut le trouver. Quand cela sera fait, je compte sur vous tous pour aller le libérer si besoin est. »  
  
Des signes de têtes affirmatifs lui répondirent comme il le pensait. Pour l'instant le combat contre Voldemort n'avait pas très bien commencé, et le fait d'avoir rassemblé tous ces sorciers aussi vite était malgré tout un bon signe. Pensant que tous voulait rencontrer celui qui retrouverait Harry, le directeur émit un léger sifflement, qui fit entrer son ami.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Harry était dans sa chambre, et il avait maintenant hâte de pouvoir sortir. Pas que la compagnie de Kitty le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Il s'était vite attaché à la jeune fille, et grâce à elle, les trois derniers jours étaient passés très rapidement et très bien. Elle le faisait penser un peu à Hermione d'une certaine façon, même si elle était bien différente l'une de l'autre. Kitty n'était pas autant obnubilé par le travail, même si elle aussi travaillait beaucoup. Elle avait un goût de liberté qui plaisait énormément à Harry qui allait parfaitement avec son pouvoir. Elle pouvait en effet passé quand elle le voulait à travers les matériaux solides, comme les murs par exemple.  
  
Cela avait été une révélation pour Harry de savoir que les mutants existaient et qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs bien particuliers. Il réalisa alors que d'une certaine façon lui aussi était un mutant tout comme tous les sorciers, même si les sorciers contrairement aux mutants étaient présents aux côtés des humains normaux depuis des millénaires maintenant.  
  
« Je suis certain que cela ferait beaucoup de bruit si la communauté magique apprenait cela » se dit-il alors qu'il attendait Kitty. Il avait enfin l'autorisation de pouvoir sortir, même s'il était encore blessé. Il avait hâte de visiter l'institut depuis ses discussions avec Kitty, et surtout de rencontrer les autres mutants qui y habitaient même s'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à cette époque de l'année, à cause des vacances. Peu d'élèves restaient à l'école.  
  
Une chose en vérité tracassait Harry. Il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à dire la vérité à propos de lui ni à Kitty ni au professeur Xavier. Il pensait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais il y avait une réticence. Réticence bien plus importante depuis le troisième tâche. Cela devenait de plus en plus lourd pour lui dans la mesure où ses parfaits inconnus l'avaient sauvé de son oncle puis de Voldemort sans même le savoir. Surtout que Kitty lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école et une grande partie de sa vie de mutant. Il sentait qu'il devait lui parler, même si ce n'était que pour elle. Il était encore dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une seconde fois en vérité puis entra en se demandant si l'occupant de la pièce allait bien.  
  
« Salut Harry excuse-moi d'être entré, mais je n'ai pas entendu de réponse alors »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave » la coupa-t-il  
  
« Dans la mesure où tu peux enfin sortir, si tu veux, tu va pouvoir venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous et pouvoir faire vraiment connaissance avec les autres locataires. Surtout que 4 d'entre nous sont de retour depuis hier soir. » lui annonça-t-elle  
  
Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air un peu ennuyé par cela et se dit qu'il devait lui demander la raison plus tard.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry suivait Kitty qui lui désignait les pièces qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, avant d'enfin aboutir dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était directement servit dans la cuisine dans la mesure où le nombre de personnes présentes était assez faible. Lorsque Harry rentra, il salua en premier le professeur Xavier, sachant qu'il était le maître des lieux.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« Oui professeur, grâce à vous je vais bien »  
  
Le professeur le regarda et ensuite Kitty et sourit comme s'il avait vu quelque chose. Quelque chose de particulier.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que tu as encore rencontré Tornade ? » questionna le professeur à l'encontre de Harry, tout en désignant la femme assise à côté de lui.  
  
Harry fit de non de la tête et regarda la femme, d'origine africaine selon lui.  
  
« Elle est assez calme, mais peu avoir un tempérament très orageux, si je peux parler ainsi » dit le directeur, tout en souriant, tout en observant la réaction de Harry. Il se posait toujours autant de questions au sujet du garçon, et pour lui, ses réactions pouvaient lui donner des indications.  
  
Harry salua ensuite deux autres personnes, un homme qui avait un air sévère, quelque chose de bestial peut-être, et une fille du même age que Kitty vraisemblablement qui bizarrement était assez couverte, malgré un climat ensoleillé. Harry n'y fit pas trop intention, sachant que Kitty répondrait sûrement à ses questions.  
  
En pensant à cela, il était à nouveau ennuyé de ne pas encore raconté ce qu'il était à la jeune fille, et ne s'empêcha pas de la regarder, sous l'?il observateur du professeur. Celui-ci souriait d'autant plus qu'il comprenait le problème du jeune homme. Cela le tracassait encore plus car cela prouvait qu'il cachait quelque chose de vraisemblablement important.  
  
Le petit déjeuner se passa bien, et ayant terminé de mangé, Harry allait visiter l'institut avec Kitty lorsqu'un un bruit attira son attention. Il regarda autours de lui avant de relever la tête et de voir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un tout à fait différent des autres personnes. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de personne comme celle se trouvant devant lui. En vérité il n'était pas vraiment devant lui mais plus au-dessus de lui, accroché au lustre par un de ses pieds, alors qu'il attrapait toute la nourriture possible avec ses deux bras. Le nouvel arrivant semblait ne pas se soucier des autres personnes présentes, et d'ailleurs personnes étaient choquées par ses attitudes, à par Logan qui le regardait durement. Harry lui, aurait put ne pas savoir comment réagir devant lui, mais son expérience avec le monde magique lui permettait de ne plus être étonné, même par le plus bizarre. D'ailleurs, il sentait la présence du professeur sur lui, désirant sûrement connaître sa réaction face à l'un de ses élèves. Réalisant tout cela en même temps, Harry décida de prendre les devants, et sourit tout en fixant l'être bleu qui mangeait toujours attaché au lustre.  
  
« Descend de là Kurt, tu ne peux vraiment pas manger comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire proprement » lui dit Logan, tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.  
  
Devant ce regard, et cet ordre non dissimulé, Kurt disparut à nouveau laissant une légère fumée, pour réapparaître cette fois assis à la table.  
  
Même si cela avait beaucoup surpris Harry, il le dissimula. Il avait observé lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés les capacités spéciales de ses sauveurs, mais le fait que ce Kurt puisse faire un acte de magie avancé et réglementé aussi facilement que le transplannage était plus que surprenant.  
  
« Ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte » se dit-il  
  
La voix du professeur le sortie de ses pensées.  
  
« Kurt, tu pourrais tout de même saluer notre invité »  
  
Kurt releva sa tête de son assiette et regarda Harry pour la première fois, il ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de son arrivé.  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, vous avez raison » puis se tournant vers Harry, il lui dit « Bonjour, je suis Kurt, mais tu peux m'appeler Diablo comme tout le monde »  
  
Harry saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, et sentit légèrement la fourrure qu'il s'y trouvait tout en essayant de ne pas être troublé par celle-ci.  
  
« Moi c'est Harry Potter, juste Harry » lui répondit-il tout simplement, ce qui fit sourire Diablo.  
  
« C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre »  
  
« J'ai la même sensation moi aussi »  
  
« Espérons que non sinon nous ne sommes pas sortis des problèmes »  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Logan qui n'était pas très enthousiaste de la rencontre de Harry et de Kurt. Il l'ignorait encore, mais le futur allait lui donner raison. La rencontre des deux jeunes allait être vraiment spectaculaire.  
  
En entendant la réaction de Logan, Kurt prit un air outré qui fit rire beaucoup les autres, et continua à manger comme si rien ne l'était.  
  
Harry se sentait proche de Kurt, même s'il ne se connaissait pas encore. Il fut très content, quand celui-ci décida de se joindre à lui et à Kitty pour une visite de l'institut.  
  
« Avec moi avec vous, la visite sera moins soporifique qu'avec seulement Kitty » dit-il  
  
Cela ne fit pas plaisir à la jeune fille. Elle était habituée à ce genre de paroles de la par de Kurt et cela la faisait sourire, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un d'ennuyeux aux yeux d'Harry. Elle allait donc riposter, lorsque Harry prit les devants.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas soporifique du tout. Si cela était le cas, je crois que je te l'aurai avoué. » lui murmura Harry  
  
Cela fit rougire la jeune fille surprise par la réaction de Harry à la réaction de Kurt.  
  
« Et toi Kurt, tu ne devrais pas être aussi mesquin avec elle. Elle aide les autres bien plus que la majorité des personnes habitant cette planète. » dit-il très sérieusement.  
  
Diablo fut surprit de voir Harry tel un chevalier allé secourir une princesse en détresse, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Il pensa alors qu'il devait avoir quelque chose entre eux deux. Cela le fit sourire, car il pouvait les taquiner encore plus si cela se vérifiait.  
  
« D'accord je m'excuse. Kitty n'est pas soporifique enfin pas tout le temps. Seulement quand elle est dans ses livres » dit-il en les fixant l'un après l'autre.  
  
Harry se mit à rire en entendant ses paroles car elles semblaient très familières à ses oreilles. Il cessa ensuite de rire en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait le plus. Il savait que son directeur avait interdit à ses amis de lui écrire, et il en était à présent content, car bizarrement, certaines de leurs attitudes lui avaient fait penser que les choses évoluaient entre lui et ses amis et peut-être pas dans le bon sens. C'était une intuition plus qu'autre chose, mais il sentait que les choses ne seraient jamais comme avant. Il savait que Hermione allait en Bulgarie, et cela ne le dérangeait pas mais elle tout comme Ron avait agit différemment avec lui après la troisième tâche. De plus, il y avait la dispute d'avec Ron qui lui revenait. La vérité, Harry faisait de moins en moins confiance aux personnes proche de lui, et cela depuis les évènements de chez les Dursley. C'était le cas bizarrement pour ses amis et surtout pour le professeur Dumblrdore qui l'avait obligé à rester à Privet Drive.  
  
« Harry, Harry. Tu vas bien? » lui demanda Kitty.  
  
Il constata alors qu'elle le regardait tout comme Diablo. Elle s'inquiétait de le voir sans réaction depuis quelques minutes alors qu'elle discutait avec Kurt.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je vais bien » puis cherchant une échappatoire, demanda à Diablo.  
  
« Tu peux me montrer ton pouvoir Diablo ? Si cela ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
« Bien entendu. Donne ta main tu vas voir ce que cela fait. Personnellement j'adore » lui répondit-il  
  
Il lui prit le bras et aussitôt il se volatilisèrent pour réapparaître dans une pièce que Harry ne connaissait pas avant de retourner avec Kitty.  
  
« Incroyable » fut le seul mot que dit Harry. Il avait déjà essayé différents transports sorciers, comme la poudre à cheminette et les portoloins et ne les aimait pas. Là c'était différent.  
  
« Comme le transplannage » pensa-t-il  
  
Le reste de la matinée, Kurt et Kitty firent visiter l'institut à Harry qui était émerveillé devant les différentes pièces. Contrairement à Poudlard, la technologie avait un grand usage ici. Cela état assez nouveau pour lui.  
  
Les trois amis se trouvaient dans l'un des garages où se trouvait le blackbird, lorsqu'un bruit familier attira l'attention de Harry. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le vit.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Loli : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plait  
  
Erika : Beaucoup de questions. Tout d'abord, pour moi les sorciers sont des mutants, mais des mutants dont l'origine est différentes que celle des x- men. Pour l'instant les x-men ignorent l'existence des sorciers et l'inverse est plus compliqué. Par contre, sauf changement Harry retournera à Poudlard  
  
Sirie : Merci, moi aussie j'ai une préférence pour le n°1  
  
Miaka : Je n'était qu'à moitié sérieux pour l'avada kédavra par les yeux, mais je pense que un autre sort peut-être.  
  
Lily of Valley : Ne t'inquiète pas, wolverine arrive et sera présent dans l'histoire.  
  
Melusine d'Oratlante : tout d'abord merci pour cette review qui est de loin la plus longue que je n'ai jamais reçut. Je crois que tout est dit dans ta review, et certaines des idées que tu as exprimé se retrouveront dans les prochains chapitres. L'arrivé de Dumbledore, Wolverine essayant de calmer les ardeurs démesuré de Diablo bien aidé par Harry ainsi que Harry parlant et se confiant à ces deux nouveaux amis.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Soit, tu es très doué (j'en suis certain) soit tu as piraté mon cerveau. Tu viens de trouvé mes intentions pour les prochains chapitres. Il va falloir que je change ma façon de penser si je suis aussi transparent. Mais cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
Lunenoire : Moi aussi je pense que cela est invraisemblable. Pour l'évolution de l'histoire cela se fera dès le prochain chapitre.  
  
Lunicorne : Moi aussi c'est comme cela que je vois les choses  
  
Mystikal : Beaucoup d'idée dans cette review, je me servirai peut-être de certaines. Pour le dumbicérébro, il est encore plus simple qu'un sortilège. Je ne donne pas d'indice car cela serait trop facile.  
  
Mangafana : Pour être franc depuis le début je pense qu'il va avoir une petite bataille entre les x-men et Dumbledore and Co. Ce n'est pas un délire dans la mesure ou Dumbledore ignore pour l'instant où se trouve Harry et surtout avec qui il est. De plus personnellement je ne pense pas que Dumbledore puisse longtemps tenir Hagrid dès qu'ils seront où est Harry. En plus avec Hagrid pas besoin de sort pour faire tomber les portes. Maos nous verrons bien dans le prochain chapitre. Pour les 100 coups, cela est évident pour moi aussi.  
  
Dodie-ange : Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses idées, qui me serviront dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore les-quelles je mettrai plus en avant même si j'ai déjà une vague idée, mais encore merci. De plus ce que tu pense est dans la même vision que j'ai de l'histoire. Sauf peut-être pour les hiboux, mais cela sera expliquer par la suite  
  
Arwen potter : Merci, pour la première proposition je ne sais vraiment encore, car Harry n'a pas les même capacité que Xavier mais on verra bien, pour la seconde c'est fort probable que cela se passe. Selon moi, cela va laisser des traces, il sera peut-être plus renfermé sur lui-même, mais en tout cas ses relations avec certaines personnes de son entourage va changé à cause de son oncle et des évènements de sa quatrième année.  
  
Kermit.snape : Moi aussi j'aime bien ces deux univers. Wolverine a fait son apparition, et pour magneto, cela dépendra de l'histoire. Je pense que Harru va bien profiter de ses vacances.  
  
Lili, Lyra.b, sirie_stefie, blanc : merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que vous avez aimé le troisième chapitre.  
  
18, 18 reviews je n'en reviens pas. C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant. Je vous remercie vraiment pour tous les messages, et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que mes réponses vous ont satisfait, sinon vous pouvez m'en posé d'autres.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les x-men se rendent compte que magnéto n'est pas le plus puissant ennemi qu'ils peuvent rencontrer sur leur chemin.  
  
Si vous avez des requètes, des questions, des colères, envoyez moi une review, je vous répondrai, merci d'avance.  
  
Continuer à lire les fics  
  
By By 


	4. Qui êtes vous?

Chapitre 4 : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Il était presque l'heure de prendre le repas de midi, d'ailleurs plusieurs personnes avaient déjà rejoint la salle à manger, et attendaient ceux qui n'étaient pas arrivés. Logan discutait avec le professeur Xavier du nouveau comme il l'appelait, il sentait tout comme le professeur qu'il était particulier, peut-être pas un mutant mais certainement pas un humain normal. Le professeur lui avait raconté après le petit déjeuner comment Scott et Jean l'avaient trouvé dans une pièce qui tenait plus d'un dépotoir qu'à une chambre et surtout comment il avait été traité par sa famille. Cela avait outré Logan comme tous les membres des x-men qui étaient au courant de cela.  
  
« Vous êtes parfaitement certain qu'il n'est pas dangereux Charles ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Logan au professeur.  
  
Il pouvait être extrêmement suspicieux, dès qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et tout comme le pensait Xavier, Harry était différent. Trop de questions sans réponses. Mais il voulait mettre les choses au point avec Logan, car il ne voulait pas que celui-ci interroge Harry. Le garçon était encore convalescent, même s'il lui avait permit de quitter sa chambre. Il avait très vite compris que Harry n'aimait pas y rester, même si cela était nécessaire. A croire qu'il avait déjà subit le fait de rester dans une chambre, pour soigner autre chose. Cela était le cas, Harry était suffisamment resté à l'infirmerie durant ses 4 premières années à Poudlard. Cela le professeur l'ignorait, mais se doutait de quelque chose de la sorte.  
  
Il regarda Logan qui attendait une réponse, qu'il formula.  
  
« Il n'est pas dangereux. Nos questions auront des réponses quand il ira mieux. » puis prenant un air préoccupé et sérieux, il continua « Je ne veux pas que tu lui demande des explications. Il a déjà été assez traumatisé comme cela, pour devoir subir un interrogatoire en règle par wolverine et ses grands sabots »  
  
Logan le regarda et hocha la tête en signe d'accord  
  
« Ok, mais si je sens trop de problèmes. »  
  
« Tu m'avertiras et nous aviserons à ce moment » dit-il souriant en regardant son ami.  
  
Logan n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre, mais il écoutait toujours les directives de Charles, même à contre c?ur. Il le respectait trop pour faire autrement.  
  
Les deux hommes s'installèrent à la table ou presque tout le monde était déjà présent, et une nouvelle discussion à nouveau à propos de Harry débuta mais cette fois avec le professeur McKoy, qui était de retour depuis la veille et qui ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.  
  
Ils avaient été rejoint par Jean, Scott et Tornade dans la discussion, lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Pour une raison inconnue, une grande partie des appareils électroniques et électriques grésillèrent avant de s'arrêter à la grande surprise des occupants de la pièce.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il professeur demanda Scott ? Comment cela se fait que les appareils cessent de fonctionner ainsi ? »  
  
« On dirait qu'il y a des interférences, mais d'où proviennent-elles » répondit Xavier avant de ressentir la présence de plusieurs personnes dans le parc. Des personnes particulières, dont une recelait un pouvoir incroyable, dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Des explosions et des flashs lumineux provenant du parc zébrant le ciel s'entendirent et s'observèrent. Le system de défense n'était pas entièrement atteint par ces interférences et défendait l'institut mais pour combien de temps.  
  
Au même moment dans un autre endroit de l'institut, deux jeunes mutants étaient surpris en observant pour la première fois une créature qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
  
« Fumseck » s'écria un autre garçon, alors que les deux autres les regardaient lui et l'étrange animal. L'animal était magnifique, et semblait hors norme, indescriptible.  
  
« On dirait un ph?nix » déclara innocemment Kitty se rappelant en le voyant le myth. de l'oiseau immortel. Harry sourit devant le ton de la jeune fille et voulu répondre lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers l'oiseau qui s'était poser sur le bras qu'il lui avait tendu dès qu'il l'avait vu près à lui parler lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda inquiet Kurt  
  
« On dirait que nous sommes à nouveau attaqué » lui répondit Kitty se rappelant l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit de la par des hommes de Magnéto.  
  
Ce n'était pas Magnéto, ni même un mutant. Harry jura pour lui-même réalisant ce qu'il devait se passer. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution, en vérité il n'y en avait que deux. L'une bonne et l'autre mauvaise. En cela la présence de Fumseck était réconfortante, mais il devait agir vite avant que les dommages deviennent trop importants. Une autre pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit.  
  
« Et s'ils pensent que je suis en danger » dit-il tout haut alors que ses deux amis le regardaient bizarrement. « Il faut que je sorte et vite. Kitty conduit dehors le plus rapidement que possible »  
  
La demande pris de cour la jeune fille qui hésitait à faire sortir Harry surtout si l'institut était attaqué. Dehors, les explosions s'amplifiaient et quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et ils furent presque dans le noir complet.  
  
« Kitty indique moi la meilleure façon de sortir d'ici »  
  
Revenant à la réalité, elle décida de lui répondre  
  
« Le meilleur moyen est de passer par le hall. »  
  
Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Harry partait en courant vers le hall, malgré les protestations de Kitty et de Kurt lui disant que cela était trop dangereux. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que cela n'était pas le cas, les seuls qui étaient en danger étant ses nouveaux amis, dans le cas où Dumbledore penserait qu'il était en danger avec eux. En imaginant les ravages qu'un Dumbledore en colère accompagné vraisemblablement de plusieurs sorciers pouvaient causer, il accéléra la plus que lui permettait son corps vers le grand hall.  
  
Quand il déboucha enfin dans le hall, tous les autres x-men étaient rassemblés, près à ce battre contre un ennemi inconnu. Malheureusement, malgré leurs dons, ils n'avaient pas les capacités pour résister, mais cela ils l'ignoraient. Ils étaient tous près, attendant l'attaque. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Harry. Les bruits provenant de l'extérieur avaient cessé, mais cela ne promettait rien de bon. Soudain, un grand frappement se fit entendre provenant de la porte, qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes, et concentré d'autres, dont Logan dont des lames menaçantes sortaient de ses mains. C'était la première fois que Harry les voyait, et était assez impressionné.  
  
Il allait parler, lorsque Xavier le voyant lui parla en premier.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Harry. Cela peut s'avérer extrêmement dangereux »  
  
« Justement professeur, je crains qu'il y ait un quiproquo »  
  
Xavier le regarda surpris se demandant si Harry avait un rapport avec ses assaillants, lorsque la porte blindée fermant le hall tomba à terre, défoncé par un homme qui semblait énorme, dont la corpulence ressemblait à celle à l'un des hommes de Magnéto. Logan ne faisant pas la différence, s'élança sur le nouvel arrivant. Il sauta, toutes griffes dehors et fut stopper net par un éclair provenant de l'extérieur. Les autres mutants étaient très surpris en voyant cela, car Logan était comme statufié. Ils ne connaissaient pas parmi leurs ennemis quelqu'un ayant ce type de pouvoir. Scott allait passer à l'attaque ainsi que tous les autres, lorsqu'un évènement totalement imprévu se produisit.  
  
L'homme qui les regardait d'un air plus que méchant eut un hoquet en apercevant Harry, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.  
  
Harry ne remarqua pas alors son directeur pénétrer par le trou béant remplaçant la porte, ainsi que le regard dénué de malice qu'il lançait aux autres occupants de la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Harry visiblement sain et sauf, sa colère s'atténua légèrement. Il était en vie, et cela était le principal.  
  
« Harry tu es en sécurité, nous sommes là à présent » dit Hagrid alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry sans se préoccupé le moins du monde des pseudo ennemis qui l'entouraient encore. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il serra Harry dans ses bras, qui fit grimacer de douleur le garçon. En comprenant qu'il venait de lui faire mal, Hagrid le relâcha.  
  
« Il faut prévenir les autres, je ne suis pas en danger »  
  
« Il semblerait que cela soit le cas en effet » déclara Dumbledore en prenant la parole pour la première fois, tout en observant prudemment les mutants.  
  
Dès son entré, son regard avait trouvé Harry puis observé la personne en chaise roulante qui l'observait d'une drôle de façon. Il avait alors compris. Il avait compris son erreur, et d'un geste avait ordonné aux autres sorciers l'accompagnant de cesser les hostilités. Les dommages avaient été déjà assez grand pour les occupants.  
  
« Je crois que nous avons commis, ou plutôt que j'ai commis une erreur plus que grossière en vous attaquant » dit-il à l'ensemble des mutants présents. Il avait retrouvé son regard malicieux, et souriait en pensant à sa précipitation. Il avait supposé que Harry était plus qu'en danger et avait donné l'assaut dès que Fumseck avait trouvé la trace de son élève.  
  
Alors que d'autres sorciers entraient dans la bâtisse, sous le regard intrigué des mutants, Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
« Il y a eut un problème de compréhension » dit-il en regardant Harry. « Nous avons supposez que Harry était en danger, alors que cela n'était pas le cas ».  
  
Le professeur Xavier regarda celui qui venait de parler d'une façon différente. Au premier abord, celui-ci lui avait fait ressentir un pouvoir incroyable et destructeur. Il avait ressentit ce que peu de sorcier avait ressentit en voyant Dumbledore. A côté de son regard, celui de Scott même surmultiplié n'était rien. Heureusement son regard avait changé au moment où il avait vu Harry. Xavier avait du mal à réaliser que cette personne si effrayante pouvait changer aussi rapidement en une fraction de seconde. Lui aussi compris la raison de ceci, et la raison de cette attaque. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers Harry qui était à présent dans les bras du quasi géant qui avait défoncé la porte.  
  
« Je crois que les explications vont encore plus intéressantes que je ne le pensais » se dit-il à lui-même.  
  
D'un geste, il fit venir à lui ses élèves et amis, afin de faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. En même temps, tous les sorciers de l'expédition étaient rentrés dans l'école et encadraient Dumbledore. Harry savait qu'il devait parler en premier dans la mesure qu'ils étaient là pour lui.  
  
« Je vais bien professeur, le professeur Xavier ma sauvé juste avant l'attaque. » dit-il dans la direction de Dumbledore « L'erreur que j'ai commise, est que je devais vous contacter dès mon réveil et que je ne l'ai pas fait » termina-t-il. « Ils sont différents de nous mais ils ne me veulent aucun mal. Si cela avait été le cas je ne serais pas ici à vous parler. »  
  
Cela avait été plus facile pour lui, et à présent, il observait les sorciers accompagnant son directeur. Il connaissait les professeurs de Poudlard présent, ainsi que bizarrement une femme qui était sa voisine à Privet Drive. Il la contemplait, comprenant son appartenance à son monde, lorsqu'un aboiement attira son attention. Un chien venait de faire son entré suivit de près par un homme qu'il appréciait énormément. Tous les deux semblaient content de le voir en forme, malgré les stigmates qu'il portait encore sur le visage et sur le corps.  
  
« Je crois que le moment de me présenter est arrivé » déclara Dumbledore.  
  
« Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard » dit-il en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.  
  
Les mutants se regardèrent afin de savoir s'ils avaient bien compris les paroles de vieil homme. Il est vrai qu'il semblait bizarre, lui tout comme les autres. Ils portaient tous des habits très différents des leurs et avaient encore tous une étrange baguette à la main. Mais cela semblait vraiment trop farfelu pour une grande partie des mutants. Pour Xavier cela était clair. Ils étaient des sorciers, même si cela chamboulait son mode de pensé et surtout sa place dans le monde.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux groupes, qui se regardaient essayant de se comprendre l'un l'autre.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore, il faudrait faire venir Mme Pomfresh pour soigner Harry. »  
  
Le directeur jaugea Harry du regard et répondit au demi-géant.  
  
« Tu as raison Hagrid » il regarda vers l'extérieur, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce se dirigeant vers l'élève qu'elle connaissait bien.  
  
« Que vous êtes vous fait cette fois Potter ? Et comment vous ont-ils soigné ici ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
« Moi aussi je désirerai le savoir » demanda Dumbledore, se tournant vers Xavier.  
  
Le maître des lieux regarda le sorcier en face, puis lui raconta comment il avait été trouvé Harry et ramené ici. Après ces déclarations, du dégoût pouvait se lire sur le visage de presque tous les sorciers.  
  
« Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela » dit Dumbledore  
  
« C'est vrai professeur. Cela était une erreur de me ramener chez eux cet été, d'ailleurs c'était déjà une erreur de me confier à eux il y a 14 ans. Mais à qui la faute ? Professeur ! » répondit Harry tout en fixant son directeur surprenant tous les autres par ses paroles. L'infirmière avait déjà réparé les côtes encore blessées par une formule avant de lui donner une potion afin de guérir ses blessures  
  
Certains furent surpris par les paroles de Harry, alors que d'autres comprenaient bien ce qu'il voulait dire et ressentait en ce moment. Hagrid, Minerva et Dumbledore savaient ce qu'ils voulaient dire.  
  
Dumbledore observa son élève. De toute évidence, celui-ci lui reprochait ses blessures. Lui-même en était conscient que de le mettre chez les Dursley n'était pas la meilleur des solutions. Il comprenait donc les sentiments de Harry, et cela l'affectait. Il devait trouver une solution. Il y avait une solution.  
  
Les évènements s'accélérèrent, et une fois une grande partie des sorciers partit pour Poudlard et ce pauvre Logan libéré du stupéfixe, Dumbledore assisté de Minerva discutaient sérieusement avec Xavier assister de Tornade et Logan.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Flitwik et Mondingus Fletcher sous les yeux de Scott, Jean et Malicia réparait peu à peu les dégâts dans le parc. Celui-ci avait été réellement ravagé par Dumbledore et sa troupe durant l'attaque. Les deux sorciers ne connaissaient peut-être pas beaucoup de chose aux moldus mais étaient vraiment compétents. En peu de temps, sous les regards plus qu'étonnés des 3 mutants, ils remettaient en ordre le parc.  
  
Harry lui discutait avec Rémus, Hagrid et Sniffle. Ils avaient été rejoint au grand bonheur de Harry par Kitty et Kurt. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment effrayé par les sorciers, ni même offensé par la fait que Harry ne leur avait pas dit la vérité. Les minutes passaient, et les deux mutants parlaient de plus en plus avec les sorciers et tout se passait bien.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, les deux directeurs sortirent du bureau. La discussion avait vraiment ébranlé les convictions des mutants. L'existence des sorciers était un fait nouveau pour eux. Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et lui dit.  
  
« Pour des raisons de sécurité, tu va rester ici jusqu'à la rentré. Si cela te convient Harry »  
  
Harry regarda Hagrid, Rémus et son parrain puis ses deux amis. Sa décision était prise.  
  
« Très bien, je resterai ici. Cela me permettra de vivre autre chose »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers disparurent laissant les mutants encore une fois dans l'expectative. Harry lui était heureux de rester avec ses nouveaux amis.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup, mais il faut surtout remercier les lecteurs.  
  
Oceane Potter : merci beaucoup  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange pas. Cela signifie surtout que nous avons les même idées, et cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
Lily of the valley : Wolverine est enfin arrivé, et c'est bizarre, mais je l'imagine bien à la poursuite du nouveau trio comme le ferait Rusard. Surtout que quelque chose qui ne se voit pas, qui peut passer au travers des murs et qui au pire peut se volatiliser doit être source de bordel où qu'il soit. Pour Ron et Hermione, ils sont toujours amis il y a juste des incompréhensions.  
  
Sisi : J'espère que la suite te plaît.  
  
Momoru Kusanaguy : Beaucoup d'idée, que je vais peut-être utiliser. Dans la mesure où j'aime bien Kitty et Kurt ils vont avoir un bon rôle dans la fic et surtout ils deviendront proches de Harry.  
  
Lilo : merci beaucoup, je continue  
  
Vinéa : Pour ce qui concerne Jean, elle ne sera pas vraiment présente dans la fic. Juste ce qu'il faut.  
  
Mangafana : Le nouvel arrivant c'est le seul et unique Fumseck bien sûr. Il y aura des dégâts, surtout avec Hagrid, mais de blessé. C'est vrai que Harry qui n'a plus confiance à Dumbledore peut paraître bizarre, mais compréhensible compte tenu des événements.  
  
Louve argenter : Merci beaucoup, et merci des louanges.  
  
????????? : Cela sera à peut près cela.  
  
Watterlilie : Harry révèle ce qu'il est en même temps que Dumbledore. Kitty est l'un personnage que l'on voit plus dans le dessin animé, et son pouvoir est de traverser tout objet solide. Si tu as vu le film, on la voit rapidement passé à travers son lit et arrivé à l'étage du dessous. Pour le personnage de Logan, je n'ai pas encore pris toutes mes décisions. Pour le reste, on verra bien.  
  
Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, et que j'ai répondu à vos questions. Dans les prochains chapitres, Harry parlera plus avec ses nouveaux amis et expliqueras certaines choses. Ils vont peut-être commencer à s'amuser, au grand malheur de Logan, le nouveau concierge.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By 


	5. Discussions

Chapitre 5 : Discussions  
  
Les sorciers venaient de transplaner, laissant par la même occasion les mutants toujours sous le choc, des informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir. La surprise passée, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui allait rester avec eux durant encore 1 mois.  
  
« Hé bien! Après autant de surprise, je crois que tout le monde à besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces » déclara le professeur Xavier, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, non sans avoir regardé lui aussi Harry.  
  
Ne supportant plus d'être observer de la sorte, comme une bête curieuse, il quitta le hall pour lui aussi aller vers la cuisine. Il fut suivit aussitôt par ses deux nouveaux amis, Kitty et Kurt.  
  
Alors qu'ils prenaient place tous les trois près du professeur, les autres mutants, pénétrèrent aussi dans la pièce, et prirent place à la table. Le repas fut très silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci le remarqua très rapidement, et décida de ne rien faire pour l'instant.  
  
« L'apparition de Dumbledore et des autres a été un choc pour eux » pensa-t- il. « Je vais devoir leur laisser le temps de s'en remettre »  
  
Harry était pleinement conscient de la chose. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ses nouveaux amis allaient vite accepter ses nouvelles informations. Il avait bon espoir, car ils avaient rapidement participé à la discussion avec les deux maraudeurs. Ils avaient bien réagit en apprenant la vérité. Maintenant le problème était de savoir comment il allait se comporter avec lui. Se posant beaucoup de questions, Harry jeta un regard ers eux, afin de les observer. Ce qu'il vit le rassura légèrement. Ils le regardaient tous les deux par intermittences, mais pas comme un étranger ou une personne bizarre. Ils le regardaient comme ils le feraient avec un ami. En comprenant cela, Harry se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir trouvé des amis sincères et véridiques. Il continua donc à manger tranquillement.  
  
A côté de lui, le professeur Xavier était satisfait de ses élèves. Ils avaient réagit comme il fallait qu'ils le fassent avec Harry. Il l'observait le sorcier depuis le début du repas, et l'attitude de ses élèves et de Harry ne lui avait pas échappé.  
  
« Ici, il est en sécurité, et en compagnie d'amis véritable. Tout ce qu'il a besoin pour se remettre des épreuves qu'il a endurées. »  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée passa rapidement pour Harry. Les mutants ayant décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps avant de lui parler des faits de la journée. Harry leur en était reconnaissant car il ignorait par où commencer son histoire.  
  
« Je me demande bien de quoi il est capable. Car ceux qui ont réparé les dégâts du parc semblaient puissants et capables de beaucoup de choses. » demanda Scott après le repas, alors que Harry venait de partir.  
  
« Si tu veux le savoir Scott, il faudra attendre qu'il désire nous parler » lui répondit le professeur.  
  
« Je sais, mais ce qu'il me dérange, c'est qu'il est avec nous depuis plusieurs jours, et il ne nous a rien dit sa vie. Et surtout de sa condition de sorcier »  
  
Plusieurs autres mutants de la pièce semblaient de l'avis de Scott. Ils lui avaient révélé qu'ils étaient des mutants ainsi que plusieurs secrets.  
  
« Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait nous faire confiance. Si nous prenons en compte ce qu'il a vécut chez lui avant de venir ici, c'est normal qu'il a pris des précautions avant de vouloir nous le dire. En tout cas, j'aurai fait moi aussi cela » déclara Kitty avant de sortir de la pièce bientôt suivie de Kurt.  
  
Les autres les fixèrent. Ils étaient d'accord avec elle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils frappèrent tous les deux à la chambre de Harry qui leur dit d'entrer. Ils le firent, et le virent fouiller dans sa malle qui était ouverte. Ils remarquèrent aussi que plusieurs livres étaient sur le bureau, en compagnie de parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes.  
  
« Asseyez-vous, je suis à vous dès que j'ai trouvé un dernier livre. C'est bizarre, il devrait être là. »  
  
Ils le regardèrent chercher le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouva. Il le posa sur le bureau avec les autres, et se tournant vers ses amis, il dit.  
  
« Je crois que nous devons parler. »  
  
Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs heures à parler de tout, et un peu de magie. Même si les deux mutants voulaient en savoir plus, ils préféraient attendre, attendre que Harry soit entièrement près. Cela devait venir le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un sonna à la porte principale de bonne heure. Ce fut Tornade qui alla ouvrir. Elle reconnut aussitôt la personne se trouvant devant elle. Elle l'avait rencontré le jour précédent, lors de l'attaque. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle venait apporter à Harry ses fournitures scolaires qu'il ne pouvait pas aller acheter directement. Elle ignorait la raison, mais elle le comprit vite en voyant le professeur déballer les affaires sur la table du salon.  
  
« Tous les livres sont là, ainsi que les parchemins, les nouvelles plumes et encres. Les ingrédients de potions, la paire de gant »  
  
Elle continua à énumérer plusieurs autres choses devant Tornade qui venait de comprendre pourquoi elle lui amenait ses affaires scolaires. De toute évidence, ce genre de fournitures n'étaient pas trouvable partout. On les trouvait que dans des endroits précis dans l'autre monde, le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle méditait sur cela, lorsqu'elle fut questionnée par la vieille femme.  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que Harry est réveillé ? » demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.  
  
Tornade revint à la réalité, et même si elle n'avait pas tout saisit de la question, y répondit, comprenant que la sorcière voulait savoir comment allait son élève.  
  
« Oui, il est déjà réveillé. Il doit être dans la cuisine avec Kitty. Venez, c'est par ici » lui répondit Tornade, l'invitant à la suivre vers la cuisine.  
  
Elles y entrèrent, et le professeur salua son élève.  
  
« Bonjour Potter » dit-elle.  
  
Tornade remarqua aussitôt que le ton de la femme avait changé dès son entré dans la cuisine, tout comme l'air qu'elle arborait sur son visage, qui était plus stricte. Elle devait apparaître ainsi devant son élève. Le contraste était assez incroyable, car juste avant elle avait l'air beaucoup moins stricte.  
  
« Je vous ai apporté vos affaires scolaires pour l'année. Ainsi que des nouveaux uniformes et une nouvelle robe de bal. Je suis certaine, que la couleur va vous plaire. » continua-t-elle  
  
Alors que Harry observait son professeur, il remarqua un léger changement. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de lui dire quelque chose qui allait rester graver dans sa mémoire pendant très longtemps.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » lui dit-elle avant de rendre la taille réelle à plusieurs paquets.  
  
« Ces cadeaux sont de la par de plusieurs de vos amis. Il y a aussi des lettres pour vous » continua-t-elle en lui tendant plusieurs lettres dont une venant de Poudlard.  
  
« Comme vous le lirez dans la lettre, vous rentrerez grâce à un portoloin à Poudlard dans l'après-midi du 1 septembre. Le portoloin vous sera fournit quelques jours avant votre retour. Vous noterez aussi qu'après avoir parlé avec le directeur, il a été convenu que vous allez devenir si vous le souhaitez bien sûr le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ainsi que comme votre camarade Mlle Granger préfet pour les 5 années. »  
  
Ce fut un double choc pour lui. Tout d'abord, qu'il devienne le capitaine de l'équipe il l'avait désiré, mais cela était peu probable. Mais en plus, on lui donnait le rôle de préfet, alors qu'il avait depuis 4 ans violés presque tous les règlements de l'école. Certes il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons généralement mais tout de même. Le voyant hésité, le professeur lui déclara d'une façon assez solennelle enfin pour les autres personnes présentes.  
  
« Vous savez Potter, votre père est devenu capitaine au même age que vous, et votre mère préfète la même année. Ne voulez-vous pas être comme eux ? » demanda-t-elle  
  
Le sang de Harry fit qu'un seul et unique tour. Pour une raison obscure, le professeur venait de lui confier deux choses sur ses parents. De plus, elle venait de lui donner une excellente raison d'accepter les deux propositions. Il allait devenir un peu comme ses parents qui avaient occupé ces deux postes durant leurs études.  
  
Le professeur lui avait parler en espérant qu'il réagirait à ses paroles. Le résultat fut concluant, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le directeur pour le poste de préfet. Mais bon en un sens, Harry était le mieux placé des possibilités. Il connaissait assez bien le château, plus que beaucoup d'élèves, tout comme son père avant lui.  
  
« Vous me donnerez votre réponse quand elle sera prise. Par contre, ne tarder pas trop, car si vous refusez l'un ou l'autre, nous devrons trouver quelqu'un d'autre »  
  
Il y eut quelques minutes de flottement, pendant les-quelles Harry réfléchit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il répondit au professeur.  
  
« Je serai honoré d'accepter ces deux postes professeur. Je vous certifie que vous ne serez pas déçu de me l'avoir demandé. Je ferai honneur à mes fonctions, et encore plus honneur à Gryffondor. »  
  
Son professeur fut surpris par les paroles de son élève. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas la seul. Kitty qui le connaissait un peu mieux était aussi surpris de le voir aussi sérieux.  
  
« Par contre, j'aimerais que cela ne soit pas révélé avant la rentrée. Si cela est possible bien sûr » demanda-t-il  
  
Le professeur pensa à cette demande et lui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord. Ensuite, elle sortit une cuillère tordue qu'elle confia à Harry. Il la contempla, puis regarda son professeur. Il savait ce que c'était, et cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.  
  
« Je croyais que vous alliez me l'envoyer juste avant la rentrée » dit-il, alors que Tornade et Kitty regarda l'objet d'une façon bizarre. Elles ne comprenaient pas le problème, car Harry était très troublé.  
  
« Celui-ci, est dans le cas où un problème majeur se poserait. Si c'est le cas, touché le et pensée à Poudlard. Vous serez aussitôt transféré, et atterrirez dans le parc. » puis voyant les deux mutants, elle décida de rajouter. « Si cela est nécessaire, vos amis viendront avec vous »  
  
Cela fit sourire Harry, car il ne souhaitait pas partir et laisser ses nouveaux amis dans les ennuies.  
  
Le professeur donna de nouvelles instructions, puis après avoir salué Harry transplanna pour rejoindre Poudlard.  
  
« Décidément, ce mode de transport est vraiment utile » déclara Tornade, à nouveau surprise de voir le professeur disparaître. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre de le dire dans la mesure où Diablo pouvait disparaître de la sorte. Le trouble provenait du fait que la sorcière contrairement à Diablo pouvait se déplacer sur de très grande distance.  
  
« Je vois que nous avons reçu de la visite. » dit une voix que tous reconnurent comme celle du professeur Xavier.  
  
Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagnée par McKoy qui fixait Harry. Etant un scientifique, le fait que le garçon soit un sorcier troublait ses valeurs. Valeurs qui avaient été soumises à dures épreuves depuis sa condition de mutant. Là c'était différent, car les sorciers avaient visiblement des capacités bien différentes de celles des mutants.  
  
Harry se sentant observé les regarda les regarda en retour lui et le professeur Xavier. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec lui, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait après le départ de Dumbledore. Le professeur Xavier lui avait juste demandé de lui parler plus tard, le temps que lui et les autres enregistrent toutes les nouvelles informations. Dumbledore lui avait dit que Harry répondrait à ses questions. Cela permettant à celui-ci de parler de ce qu'il a vécu à quelqu'un ignorant tout de lui. Cela étant en un sens plus facile pour le jeune sorcier. Cela est en effet parfois plus facile à des personnes extérieures de ses problèmes. Et des problèmes ou des soucis, le jeune homme en avait beaucoup.  
  
« Si vous voulez professeur, nous pouvons aller discuter maintenant si bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas occupé » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« D'accord, mais avant ouvre donc les cadeaux que tes amis t'ont envoyés, car ce n'est pas ton anniversaire tous les jours » répondit-il en souriant  
  
« Vous avez raison professeur ».  
  
Harry entreprit donc d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, en commençant par une autre lettre provenant de Poudlard. Il fit de très grands yeux en découvrant qu'elle venait de Dumbledore et qu'un parchemin vierge l'accompagnait. Il sourit en le reconnaissant, et sauta presque de joie après avoir pris connaissance de la lettre. Les autres personnes le regardèrent surpris de sa réaction. Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas été aussi démonstratif.  
  
«Excusez-moi » dit Harry réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul  
  
« Ce n'est rien, mais je crois que chacun d'entre nous voudrions savoir ce qu'il te rend aussi heureux. »  
  
« Tout simplement professeur, je peux à présent pratiquer la sorcellerie même pendant les vacances. Et donc ici aussi » dit il vraiment content.  
  
« Tu pourras donc nous faire une petite démonstration » déclara enthousiaste Diablo qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.  
  
Tous les cadeaux ouverts ainsi que les lettres, Harry alla les ranger en compagnie de Kurt puis se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur pour discuter.  
  
Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit que le professeur n'était pas seul. Kitty et le professeur McKoy lui tenait compagnie. Ils arrêtèrent de parler à son entré, et le regardèrent bizarrement. Harry pensa alors que le professeur devait avoir parler de chose sérieuse le concernant.  
  
« Ils ne sont pas au bout des surprises » se dit-il « Espérons seulement qu'ils ne changent pas lorsqu'ils seront plus de chose »  
  
« Pour commencer, je crois que je vais vous montrer mon bien le plus précieux » commença-t-il avant de prendre d'une de ses poches une baguette, que tous les mutants fixèrent.  
  
« Bois de houx, 27.5 centimètres et plume de ph?nix » dit-il, se rappelant les paroles de Monsieur Ollivander 4 ans plutôt  
  
« Plume de Ph?nix ? » répéta le fauve  
  
« Oui, les baguettes contiennent un élément magique. Cela peut être aussi bien être un ventricule de dragon ou une griffe, une corne de licorne ou son crin ou tout autre chose. »  
  
« Moi j'aimerais bien en avoir une avec un c?ur de dragon » rêva Kurt  
  
« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela, car non seulement cet élément ne rentre pas en jeu dans la puissance du sorcier, mais surtout, le sorcier ne choisit pas sa baguette » répondit Harry devant le regard étonné de son ami.  
  
Puis rajouta fixant les trois autres personnes, « C'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire »  
  
Cela surpris les mutants. En effet cela était assez particulier.  
  
« Chaque sorcier est unique, car chaque baguette est unique » dit alors le professeur.  
  
« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela professeur » répondit Harry non sans faire une grimace  
  
« Il arrive que des baguettes s?urs existent. Mais cela peut arriver. Et d'ailleurs, c'est mon cas et cela ma sauvé la vie » Harry avait parlé faiblement hésitant à parler de cela. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au professeur Xavier.  
  
Devant les regards encore plus intrigués des 4 mutants, il pris une grande inspiration et dit rapidement.  
  
« Une autre baguette avec une plume de même ph?nix a été créé. Le sort a voulu que bizarrement, cette baguette corresponde à un homme du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Aussi appelé Voldemort. Cela est l'une des choses nous unissant tous les deux »  
  
Ils étaient estomaqués par cette nouvelle, ainsi que par le reste. Comme l'avait supposé Dumbledore, Harry avait besoin de parler. Il raconta donc l'histoire entre lui et Voldemort, ainsi que les différentes confrontations entre eux deux. Ils apprirent aussi des informations générales au sujet des sorciers ainsi que sur Poudlard.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lilo : Merci pour les compliments, je continue.  
  
Lily of Valley : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout compris. Tu as bien résumé les ce qu'il se passe dans la fic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Mangafana : C'est vrai Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh sont toujours égaux à eux- même. Harry est en colère contre Dumbledore, mais cela va s'arranger.  
  
Relena : en vérité, j'avais dans l'attention de faire quelque chose comme cela pour par exemple les vacances de noël  
  
Mystikal : voila la suite, début de discussion  
  
Finelame86 : Je sais, c'est le rêve. Je ne pense pas que Malicia et Spike vont jouer un grand rôle, je verrai bien. Harry par contre rentrera à Poudlard comme prévu en septembre.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Si je laisse un peu de flou, c'est pour justement que tous puisse imaginer la suite. De plus, cela me permet de laisser ouvert la fic, car parfois certaines arrivent plus tard que d'autre. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu essaie de trouver la suite de l'histoire..  
  
Léo : merci beaucoup  
  
Lunenoire : non, il n'a pas péter un plomb, mais il a agit sans trop réfléchir pour une fois. Il était vraiment préoccupé. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait retenu Hagrid ou Sirius très longtemps.  
  
Sisi : voila la suite, un peu retard mais la voila.  
  
Nono : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Kalysha : merci pour les compliments et pour les encouragements. Pour Harry et Diablo, cela coule de source qu'ils ont les même idées. Donc Wolverine va avoir du travail. Cette fic durera jusqu'à la rentrée, mais il es possible que une suite au prochaine vacance à Poudlard se fasse ensuite. Cela va dépendre de ma motivation, du temps jusqu'à la sortie en français du tome 5 et aussi des encouragement à continuer.  
  
Voila, il y a eut du retard, car je n'ai plus de connexion actuellement. Je ne peux donc pas aller sur internet comme je le désire. Pour cette raison, les chapitres seront mis avec un peu de retard selon mes possibilités. Malheureusement, mes fics ne seront pas terminer pour la sortie anglaise du tome 5, mais je peux vous assurer que sauf gros problème, je les terminerai.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Dans le prochain, Harry fera une démonstration de ses pouvoirs et fêtera sûrement son anniversaire. Surprise donc à venir.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des reproches à faire, envoyez un review, votre avis m'interresse. Vous pouvez être certain que j'y répondrai. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me répondre.  
  
Continuez à faire de bonne lecture.  
  
By By. 


	6. Démonstration

Chapitre 6 : Démonstration.  
  
Le professeur Xavier fut assez étonné de comprendre le lien qui unissait Harry et Voldemort. D'autant plus qu'il comprit alors que ce n'était pas Harry qu'il avait détecté avec cérébro mais cet étrange lien. Ce lien était si puissant et particulier qu'il avait été détecté, alors que bizarrement, le professeur avait été et l'était d'ailleurs encore incapable de détecté les sorciers.  
  
Il ne fut pas surpris non plus, lorsque Harry fit mention de la mort des Dursley. Le professeur ne lui avait pas dit cela, mais il se doutait que le garçon devait le savoir. Cela était le cas.  
  
« Pourrais-tu nous faire une démonstration tout de suite Harry ? » demanda le fauve. En tant qu'homme de science, il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre. D'ailleurs, il regrettait de n'avoir pas parlé la veille avec les autres sorciers.  
  
Harry le regarda, lui, puis les autres. Le professeur Xavier souriait tout comme les autres. De toutes évidences, il désirait aussi le voir agir.  
  
« D'accord » fit-il lui aussi en souriant tout en pensant à un sort.  
  
Il voulait faire au début un wingardium leviosa, mais se rappelant que Jean pouvait faire bouger les objets aussi il pensa à quelque chose d'autre. Il empoigna sa baguette et formula :  
  
« Orchideus »  
  
Un bouquet de fleur apparut. Et alors qu'il le tendit à Kitty, la jeune fille le remercia. Il observa alors les autres, qui était vraiment étonné par cela.  
  
« C'est incroyable » déclara le fauve.  
  
« Et la prochaine fois, il vole sur un balai » commenta tel l'aurait fait Lee Jordan Kurt. En voyant la tête de son professeur, peu enclin à ce genre de commentaire, il commença à rire suivit bientôt des autres.  
  
Harry sourit encore plus en pensant aux paroles de Kurt et lui répondit.  
  
« D'accord, si tu veux me voir voler sur un balai, je peux te faire une démonstration tout de suite. Je pourrais d'ailleurs voler des jours entiers pour être tout à fait franc. »  
  
Devant les regards ahuris, il ne réussit pas à commencer à rire rejoint par Kurt qui ne savait pas s'il blaguait ou non.  
  
Il demanda ensuite aux mutants d'aller dans le parc pendant qu'il allait chercher son balai dans sa chambre. Les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir.  
  
« Cela ne peut pas être vrai » dit le fauve  
  
« Pourquoi pas ? Hank » répondit le professeur alors qu'ils se rendaient vers le parc.  
  
Ils discutaient toujours de cette possibilité, rejoint par le reste des occupants du manoir. Ils étaient tous accourus dans le parc, attiré par Kurt qui avait utilisé son pouvoir pour prévenir tout le monde.  
  
« Sur un balai, vous plaisantez. J'aimerais bien voir çà » maugréa Logan, toujours peu enclin à la condition de sorcier de Harry  
  
Il allait continuer, lorsqu'un grand cri attira son attention et celui des autres vers le ciel, au-dessus du manoir. Ils virent alors à leurs grandes stupeurs, un point se rapprocher, se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils eurent seulement le temps de se baisser avant que Harry sur son éclair de feu passe juste au-dessus d'eux.  
  
« Incroyable » déclara Kurt  
  
« Il est complètement malade oui » vociféra Logan  
  
Le brouhaha augmenta dans le groupe, sous le regard amusé du professeur Xavier. Les dires de Harry étaient fondés, il adorait voler. Il faisait looping sur looping, descendait en piquer et remontait encore plus vite. Au bout de 10 minutes, réalisant où il était et qui l'observait, il piqua vers le sol, effectuant au dernier moment une cabriole autour de son balai et posa les deux pieds au sol.  
  
Un sourire indescriptible sur le visage, il porta son attention vers le groupe de mutants qui le fixait à la fois étonné et curieux.  
  
« Même pour eux, cela est très surprenant » réalisa-t-il.  
  
La matinée passa rapidement pour Harry. Depuis près de 1 mois, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, et depuis encore plus longtemps, il n'avait pas utilisé son balai. D'ailleurs, il passa près de 2 heures sur son balai, à refaire toutes les figures qu'il pratiquait ou qu'il avait pris connaissance dans les magazines de quidditch sans pouvoir à cause du tournoi des 3 sorciers pouvoir essayer.  
  
Ce qu'il surpris le plus ses nouveaux amis fut le bonheur qui illuminait son visage durant ses heures. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi depuis son arrivé à l'institut. L'adolescent qu'ils avaient trouvé était vraiment à 1000 lieus de celui qui volait sur son balai. Il était évident à quiconque qu'il adorait voler. Un seul coup d'?il permettait de le savoir.  
  
Après avoir exécuté toutes ses figures, il se posa à nouveau devant Kurt et Kitty qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde.  
  
« Wouaw, c'est incroyable » déclara Kitty  
  
« Vous vous déplacez tous ainsi ? » demanda Kurt  
  
« Non, en vérité, nous utilisons les balais uniquement pour le quidditch » répondit-il  
  
« Le quoi ? » demandèrent ensemble ses deux amis  
  
« Le quidditch est le sport que nous pratiquons. C'est d'ailleurs le seul sport que nous pratiquons. Et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, il se pratique sur des balais. »  
  
Devant le regard étonné des deux mutants, il expliqua les règles de ce magnifique sport, que Kitty trouva très violent contrairement à Kurt.  
  
« Cela doit être incroyable, je voudrais bien voir une partie » dit-il avec enthousiasme  
  
« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer à quoi une partie ressemble » continua-t- il avant de se diriger vers le manoir suivit par les deux mutants, se demandant où Harry voulait en venir.  
  
Il l'est conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, il entra, et aussitôt sortit l'un de ses livres de sa malle.  
  
« Tiens regarde ce livre, je pense qu'il te plaira » dit-il en tendant le livre à Kurt.  
  
Il le saisit, se demandant où Harry voulait en venir puis l'ouvrit. Il eut un choc incroyable, en observant les photos bouger dans les cadres.  
  
« Elles bougent, elles bougent » répéta-t-il  
  
Kitty se demandant pourquoi Kurt réagit ainsi regarda aussi le livre et sursauta en voyant les photos.  
  
« C'est incroyable, vraiment incroyable. » dit-elle  
  
« Tu as raison »  
  
« C'est vraiment un sport violent » continua-t-elle, ce qui fit réagir les deux autres. Kitty en les voyant rire autant les rejoint aussitôt.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa vite. Après avoir manger à midi, la discussion reprit avec les professeurs, au sujet des sorciers.  
  
Harry expliquait le fonctionnement de Poudlard, lorsque le professeur Xavier lui posa une question pertinente.  
  
« Ton école a été construit il y a 1000 ans. Et depuis 1000 ans personne ne l'a jamais découverte ? »  
  
« C'est exact. Lorsque les 4 fondateurs on bâtit Poudlard, ils ont utilisé des puissants sorts afin de se protéger des moldus. Certains de ses sorts sont toujours utilisés de nos jours. » répondit Harry  
  
Il continua, jugeant qu'il devait donner des explications.  
  
« L'école est invisible pour les non sorciers. Si un moldu la découvre par hasard, il ne verra que les ruines d'un château. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un voit ses ruines, les sorts repousse-moldu lui donneront l'envie inexplicable de vouloir quitter les lieus. Pour être franc, cela fonctionne très bien. Et si cela n'était pas le cas, il suffirait d'utiliser le sort de l'oubliette afin que les secrets de Poudlard soient bien gardés. »  
  
« Le sort de l'oubliette » répéta le fauve en levant un sourcil  
  
« C'est un sort permettant de modifier la mémoire. Il est couramment utiliser lorsque des moldus sont témoins de certaines choses. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire professeur » dit-il à l'intention du professeur Xavier.  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, comprenant l'utilité de ce sort pour la sauvegarde des deux mondes.  
  
« La majorité des gens ne sont pas prêts à comprendre les mutants et les sorciers. Et cela depuis des siècles compte tenu que ton monde existe depuis très longtemps sans problème. »  
  
La discussion continua ensuite vers les capacités des sorciers, ainsi que les choses interdites. En particularité, les sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
« Le seul crime qui envois le sorcier l'ayant commis directement à Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier est l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables sur un être humain. Parfois, ce n'est pas le cas, principalement lorsqu'un aurore les utilise pour se défendre contre un sorcier les utilisant aussi. Mais cela est rarement le cas. »  
  
« C'est quoi exactement ces sorts » demanda le fauve vraisemblablement de plus en plus intrigué par le jeune sorcier. Tout le contraire de Logan, qui suivait la conversation malgré tout avec intérêt.  
  
« Les sortilèges impardonnables sont au nombre de 3 » dit Harry en se rappelant par la même occasion les paroles du mangemort qui avait remplacé son professeur. Ce souvenir lui fit bizarre, et il essaya de la chassé de son esprit.  
  
« Tout d'abord, il y a l'impérius, qui permet de contrôler la cible, qui doit obéir au lanceur. Ensuite, il y a le doloris, qui assène une douleur très puissante. On dit que c'est comme recevoir 1000 coups de couteaux. Personnellement, c'est bien pire. » Harry souffla un peu, avant de terminer son explication. Les mutants se demandaient qu'elle était le dernier sort, et le fixaient intensément. Xavier lui voyait la difficulté de Harry dans ses paroles et sur on visage. Il se rendit compte alors que cela devait être dur pour le garçon de parler de tout cela.  
  
« Le dernier est le sinistre Avada Kedavra qui » il fit une nouvelle pause, reprenant son souffle « tue directement celui ou celle qui le reçoit. Il faut savoir, que rien au monde ne peut vous sauver de ce sort. Il n'existe pas de sort pour le contrer ou permettant de le combattre. Toutes les personnes qui l'ont reçut sont morte » termina-t-il  
  
« Vraiment toutes Harry » questionna Xavier qui avait compris.  
  
Le jeune garçon releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés en terminant sa phrase puis en fixant le professeur Xavier puis les autres mutants déclara.  
  
« Il y a eut un survivant. Quelqu'un qui ayant reçut le sort est toujours vivant. Et parfois, . parfois, il pense que cela n'a servit à rien » dit-il sombrement.  
  
Les mutants comprenant tous qu'il parlait de lui-même, le regardèrent surpris puis peiné en réalisant qu'il était passé par des épreuves qu'un garçon de 15 ans ne devrait pas endurer. Ne supportant plus ces regards de pitiés que certains lançaient, il s'excusa auprès du professeur Xavier et quitta la pièce. Il était déjà parti, lorsque Kurt et Kitty se levèrent, visiblement pas content de la tournure des évènements. Les regards qu'ils lancèrent à leurs amis étaient suffisamment expressifs. Ils ne connaissaient pas depuis longtemps Harry, mais devinaient son mode de pensé. Après avoir reçu un signe d'approbation de la tête du professeur, ils rejoignirent Harry dans le parc.  
  
« Essayez de vous comporter normalement avec Harry. » demanda Xavier aux autres x-mens. « Il est plus sensible que son attitude depuis hier pourrait nous le faire croire. »  
  
« Et surtout, ne le regardez pas comme une bête curieuse, comme vous l'avez regardé tout à l'heure. Il est aussi normal que vous et moi » déclara le fauve avant de partir lui aussi dans le parc.  
  
Il était plus sensible que les autres mutants face aux regards que les gens pouvaient lui lancer. Il avait vite compris que Harry ne supportait pas ces regards.  
  
« Hank a raison. Arrêtez de le regarder comme tout à l'heure. Car ne le fixez pas tout comme vous ne voudriez pas être fixé » termina le professeur dès que le fauve soit sorti.  
  
« Je crois à présent, que vous devriez finir de préparer le repas de ce soir » dit-il avant de laisser partir ses élèves et amis hors de son bureau.  
  
L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les trois amis ne parlèrent pas de magie, Harry ne le souhaitant pas. Cela n'empêcha pas Kurt de parler de quidditch. Visiblement le jeune mutant était vraiment intéressé par ce sport.  
  
« Il va falloir que je te présente mon ami Ron » lui avait dit Harry en milieu de l'après-midi  
  
« Excuse-moi Harry, je sais que tu ne voulais plus en parler » dit-il vraiment peiné  
  
« Ce n'est rien »  
  
« D'accord on continue » déclara le mutant un sourire aux lèvres  
  
Kitty pouffa de rire ainsi que Harry. « Il n'arrête jamais »  
  
La jeune fille le regarda avant de lui répondre « Non jamais, en effet » avant de commencer à rire en voyant la tête de l'intéressé qui avait entendu  
  
Le repas du soir fut une surprise pour Harry. En effet, un repas d'anniversaire avait été organisé en son honneur, le premier du genre pour lui.  
  
Il fut extrêmement ému par cette intention. Il remercia chaleureusement le professeur car il se doutait que c'était lui le responsable de cela.  
  
Le repas fut somptueux, pas comme à Poudlard bien sûr, mais très bon tout de même. A sa grande surprise, il eut un gâteau avec 15 bougies, qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre en un seul souffle. Il venait de se redresser, lorsqu'il remarqua que Kurt et Kitty qui étaient à ses côtés depuis le début du repas avaient subrepticement disparu.  
  
« Alors qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir 15 ans » demanda gentiment le fauve.  
  
Harry fut surpris par cette question, car pour l'instant le fauve ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Après quelques minutes de discutions avec lui, il réalisa que sous un aspect différent, il avait tout comme son ami Hagrid un c?ur en or. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il intriguait son interlocuteur peut-être plus que les autres. D'ailleurs quand il lui en parla, le fauve lui avoua que c'était le cas.  
  
« Je pense que nous aurons largement le temps de parler ensemble. Je vous apprendrai ce que vous désirez savoir et en échange, vous m'expliquerez ce que vous savez. »  
  
« D'accord » répondit-il. Puis voyant que Harry cherchait du regard ses deux amis, il lui dit.  
  
« Ils doivent avoir une surprise, et les connaissant, j'ai peur du résultat »  
  
Le commentaire fit sourire Harry. Lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Un pop provenant de derrière lui, lui donna sa réponse. Il se retourna comme les autres et observa ses deux amis les bras encombrés de paquets.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire camarade » cria Kurt en laissant tomber les paquets sur la table. Ce qu'il lui valut des regards noirs de plusieurs personnes.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » lui dit Kitty en l'embrassant sur la joue après avoir déposé délicatement les paquets. Harry se sentit rougire par la marque d'affection de la jeune fille. Cela tous le remarquèrent y compris la concernée.  
  
« Bon il est temps que tu ouvre ses cadeaux Harry. Je suis certain que cela va te plaire » proposa Kurt.  
  
Harry sous les sourires des autres ouvrit les paquets. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant tout cela. On ne lui avait jamais fait une si belle fête. Il remercia ses nouveaux amis pour ses cadeaux, des vêtements pour l'essentiel. Ironique sachant qu'il ne portait que des vêtements usagés depuis de nombreuses années.  
  
La soirée passa vite, et l'atmosphère était très détendue. Lorsque Harry alla se coucher, il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se remémorait les évènements de la journée dans sa tête, et un en particulier ainsi qu'une sensation. Celle des douces lèvres de Kitty.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lily of the valley : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et tu as raison, Harry va faire des étincelle comme préfet.  
  
Lunenoire : merci voila la suite  
  
Mara Jade : Content que cela te plaise. Je sais que cela semble bizarre, mais cela fonctionne  
  
KTK : A nouveau lecteur pour cette fic, je suis content. Je ne sais pas encore si Harry va devenir puissant, c'est possible mais je ne le pense pas. Mais ses pouvoirs augmenteront. Les autres n'iront pas à Poudlard pour le protéger, car cela n'ira pas avec mon idée de cette fic qui se déroule pendant les vacances. Mais on ne sait jamais.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu imagine la suite, bien au contraire.  
  
Kalysha : Cela n'aurait pas été amusant si Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Il va d'ailleurs bien en profiter. Pour la suite, c'est possible, surtout si le tome 5 sort en français plus tard que prévus.  
  
Cedokun : et oui c'est la fête. L'idée du duel avec Logan est possible.  
  
Mangafana : oui, les mutants sont très surpris des dons de Harry. Il est d'ailleurs très heureux que on lui fête son anniversaire.  
  
Lilo : Beaucoup d'impatience, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plait  
  
Alana chantelune : C'est vrai, je m'inspire plus du dessin animé. Dans le comic, les personnages sont trop vieux, pour être utilisé, même si je préfère l'histoire du comic. Pour le film, j'utilise le fait que Jean et Scott sont plus vieux. D'ailleurs comme le dessin animé est plus dérivé du film que le comic çà marche. Les mutants réagissent de façons différentes comme on pouvait le penser.  
  
J'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plait. Il y a un peu d'action, mais dans le prochain les amusements commencent.  
  
Je vais peut-être me répéter mais j'ai l'impression que je reçoit de moins en moins de review. Cela ne me dérange qu'à moitié, car il y a de nouveaux lecteurs pour ce chapitre. Je les remercie donc eux et les autres pour les reviews.  
  
Si vous avez des idées, des questions ou des reproches à me formuler, envoyez moi une review, je vous remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez une bonne fin de week-end  
  
By By 


	7. Petite Balade

Chapitre 7 : Petite balade  
  
Harry se réveilla assez tôt, tout comme les jours précédents Après avoir mis ses lunettes, il contempla la chambre dans la-quelle il se trouvait, à l'institut de mutant du professeur Xavier. Il se leva puis après un brin de toilette où il essaya comme toujours de se coiffer sans résultat, il s'habilla. Cela fait, il se regarda dans la glace. Il était toujours assez maigre, mais reprenait des couleurs depuis son arrivé ici. Il sourit, puis sortie de la chambre, pour aller dans la cuisine.  
  
Malgré l'heure matinale, il ne fut pas seul. Le professeur Xavier déjeunait en compagnie de Logan.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda le professeur intéressé par le bien être du sorcier, contrairement à Logan qui le regardait d'un drôle de regard.  
  
Le jeune sorcier fixa quelques secondes Logan puis le professeur avant de répondre.  
  
« J'ai passé une bonne nuit professeur, merci de vous en inquiéter » répondit-il avant de se servir un bol de lait et de commencer à manger. Les trois hommes mangèrent, sans parler, et il fallut l'arrivé des autres habitants de la maison, pour délier les langues.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry discutait avec Scott et Jean, chose qu'il avait rarement fait auparavant.  
  
La matinée passa très rapidement, à l'étonnement de Diablo et même au sien, il continua à étudier les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore terminés, ainsi que les nouveaux. Peu à peu, le côté hérité de sa mère faisait surface, et avec lui une envie d'apprendre et de progresser. Lorsqu'il avait vu le carnage causé par Dumbledore, devenir plus fort apparaissait logique pour lui. S'il devenait fort, il n'aurait plus besoin de son directeur pour se protéger, et pourrait protéger ses amis. Il était hors de question qu'un évènement style de la dernière tâche ne se reproduise.  
  
Après donc une matinée très studieuse, observé par Diablo et Kitty qui eux aussi pour ne pas le laisser seul avait décidé d'étudier. Diablo n'aimait pas cette idée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs encore rien fait des vacances contrairement à Kitty, et cela lui permettait aussi d'avoir ensuite du temps libre par la suite. De plus, il en profitait tout comme Kitty pour observer Harry effectuer des sorts. Chose qui même s'ils étaient habitués à présent à son statu de sorcier les intriguaient toujours autant.  
  
A la fin du repas de midi, Harry eut une drôle de surprise.  
  
Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle, le professeur McKoy se leva, leur demanda d'attendre. Après un regard au professeur Xavier il posa une question à l'ensemble des mutants.  
  
« J'ai proposé à Charles compte tenu du beau temps sur la région pour les prochains jours, d'aller en foret afin de communiquer avec la nature. » il s'arrêta et Harry remarqua que ses deux amis redoutaient quelque chose.  
  
« C'est pourquoi, je cherche des volontaires pour venir avec moi. Cela vous permettra de changer d'air un petit peu, ainsi que de voir si vous pouvez survivre sans le bien être que vous avez ici » termina-t-il avec un air légèrement dégoûté. Il savait que ses jeunes élèves étaient très portés sur leur bien être, et il savait qu'ils seraient réticents à l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, cela se lisait sur le visage de Kurt et même sur celui de Kitty.  
  
Personne ne répondait, et comme le pensait Hank et Xavier, ce fut Harry qui parla en premier.  
  
« Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais accompagner le professeur McKoy. » dit-il à l'intention de Xavier.  
  
Celui-ci lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête en souriant, alors que Hank s'exclamait « Alors qui est le prochain. »  
  
Comme attendu, Kitty et Diablo se portèrent volontaire, comme le souhaitait Xavier. Celui-ci trouvait l'idée de Hank intéressante, et savait exactement pourquoi il désirait la proposer. De cette façon, Harry pourrait voir un nouvel environnement. De plus, il avait comprit tout comme le fauve, que Harry ne devait pas avoir souvent eut la chance de s'amuser durant ses vacances. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait lui permettre de profiter des joies de la nature.  
  
Moins de une demi-heure plus tard, ils entraient tous les 4 dans leur appareil, qui allait les conduire dans une forêt plus isolée au Nord de l'Etat. Scott secondé de Jean pilotait.  
  
Il était convenu, qu'ils resteraient tous les 4 plusieurs jours si le temps le permettait, et étaient donc partit avec la bénédiction du professeur Xavier. Le fauve avait déjà préparé dans le Blackbird tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'excursion. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps non plus à Harry pour préparer ses affaires pour les prochains jours, et après avoir vérifié que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche, il se dirigea vers le hangar. Lorsqu'il arriva, Hank discutait avec le professeur Xavier à propos des mesures de sécurité. Elles devaient être encore plus importantes, Harry étant plus en danger que eux-même. Ils stoppèrent lorsqu'ils le virent arriver. Le professeur Xavier attendit que les deux autres mutants arrivèrent pour donner les dernières recommandations aux trois jeunes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollaient, laissant derrière eux l'institut.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Scott les déposaient dans une clairière isolée en plein milieu d'un parc national. Les affaires sur le dos, les trois adolescents suivirent le fauve, vers la foret. La nuite était encore loin, mais il fallait un certain temps pour atteindre l'endroit idéal pour installer les trois tentes qui serviraient de logement pour les 4 personnes. Le fauve marchait rapidement, suivit de près par Harry, vraiment enthousiaste d'être là. C'était la première fois qui se baladait dans une foret. Ses sorties dans la foret interdite entourant Poudlard n'entraient pas en compte. Tout à fait normal, lorsque l'on parle de ballades mortelles.  
  
Kitty et Kurt, moins heureux que le jeune sorcier au début, remarquant la joie sur son visage, changèrent d'avis. Au bout de deux heures de marche rythmé des explications scientifiques sur les différentes espèces d'arbres et de plantes de Hank et de plusieurs pauses, durant les-quelles Kurt toujours fidèle à lui-même détendait l'atmosphère, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.  
  
« C'est magnifique » s'exclama Kitty alors que les deux autres garçons laissaient des oh très appuyé et Hank un sourire sur le visage.  
  
« J'étais certain que vous apprécierez » dit-il  
  
Ils étaient sur un petit plateau, protéger du soleil chaud par des grands arbres majestueux. Le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau dans une source provenait de pas très loin, et la vue panoramique qui s'offrait à eux leur montrait d'un côté des arbres à pertes de vue, serpenter par une rivière, dans la-quelle la petite source qu'ils entendaient s'écoulait.  
  
« Vous aviez raison professeur » lui répondit Kitty  
  
Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à observer les environs, puis Hank leur demanda de préparer les tentes. Harry qui faisait cela pour la première fois, eut beaucoup de difficulté. Cela fit rire surtout Kurt qui sous le regard noir de Harry cessa de se moquer et alla l'aider.  
  
« C'est la première fois que tu campes n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Hank lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé le montage  
  
« Oui, c'est le genre de chose que j'aurais aimé faire avant et qui m'ont été interdites durant des années » dit-il, un ton mélancolique s'entendant dans sa voix. « Le genre de chose que l'on fait avec ses parents. Malheureusement, les Dursley sortaient lorsque je n'étais pas là ou chez une de nos voisines. » continua-t-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
« Où vas-tu aller maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là ? » demanda Kurt avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Kitty. Réalisant son erreur, il s'excusa. Cela fit sourire Harry  
  
« Ce n'est rien. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas du tout. Je verrai bien dans un an comment cela se passera. Cela dépendra j'en ai peur par de Dumbledore » annonça-t-il fataliste  
  
« Moi, je pense que cela serait bien si tu reviens avec nous. D'ailleurs je suis certain qu'une certaine personne en serait très contente » déclara Diablo en laissant un regard significatif vers Kitty qui la fit rougir.  
  
Gêner, elle ne répondit pas, tout comme Harry qui ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'il sous-entendait, même s'il en avait une idée.  
  
«Harry, Kurt, vous allez chercher du bois pour notre feu. » demanda-t-il pour calmer le jeu « N'allait pas trop loin tout de même et revenez avant la nuit si possible » continua-t-il, plus à l'adresse de Diablo qui avait tendance à ne pas faire trop attention à certaines choses.  
  
Alors qu'ils quittaient le champ de vision du professeur, il rassura Kitty.  
  
« Ne fait attention aux dires de Kurt. Tu sais très bien commet il est, un peu immature. »  
  
La jeune fille rit aux paroles du professeur avant de lui avouer.  
  
« Pour être franche, il a raison, j'aimerais bien que Harry revienne à l'institut » cela dit, elle prépara l'endroit où ils feraient le feu pour afin de sécuriser la zone.  
  
Harry et Kurt après une promenade qui dura près de une heure, revinrent enfin au campement, les bras chargés de bois ramassés autour d'eux.  
  
« Parfait, posez le bois là-bas » dit Hank en désignant l'endroit où il voulait faire le feu. « Je vais vous montrer comment faire un feu de la bonne façon » continua-t-il alors qu'il les rejoignait autour du cercle de pierre que Kitty avait disposé au milieu de campement. Elle avait pris soin de retirer toutes les traces de bois et de brindilles autour du cercle. Hank qu'en à lui, avait disposé des rondins de bois autour du futur feu pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sans problème.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous devant le cercle, écoutant attentivement les conseils de Hank pour faire le feu.  
  
« C'est pas légèrement archaïque comme méthode » demanda Kurt alors qu'ils essayaient tous les trois sous l'?il expert du professeur à faire un feu avec des battons de bois.  
  
« Imagine que tu es sur une île déserte sans rien du tout, et surtout sans aucun pouvoir. Tu me remercieras alors, même si je ne souhaite pas que cela t'arrive Maintenant cesse de parler et agit » lui répondit le professeur sans être vraiment mécontent de l'attitude de Diablo. Il savait qu'il était souvent excessif voir légèrement incontrôlable, mais lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait toujours de son mieux. Même si pour cela on devait le pousser.  
  
A son grand soulagement, le feu prit assez rapidement, surtout sur l'impulsion de Harry qui comme il le pensait avait pris les commandes des opérations. Xavier et lui étaient d'accord sur le fait que le garçon serait un meneur même s'il refusait de se mettre en avant.  
  
La première soirée passa rapidement, tous étant un peu fatigué par la marche. Ils se couchèrent donc assez tôt, le dernier étant le fauve.  
  
Le lendemain, fut le théâtre d'un cours ressemblant à la botanique, sans bien entendu les sujets propres au monde magique. Malgré cela, les informations que donnait le professeur McKoy d'une façon experte comme toujours étaient vraiment intéressantes. Il enseignait vraiment bien, sa passion pour ce qu'il disait transparaissait. Harry sourit en remarquant qu'il mettait autant de fougue dans ses paroles que Hagrid lorsqu'il parlait d'une de ses adorables créatures qu'il adorait tant.  
  
Le matin du jour suivant, il eut la joie de voir une invitée au campement. Alors que les autres se levaient, ils furent surpris en voyant bien tranquillement installé sur l'épaule de Harry sa chouette.  
  
« Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? » le questionna le fauve, vraiment surpris de voir l'oiseau, alors qu'elle devait être à l'institut.  
  
« Elle n'a pas apprécié notre départ sans elle. »  
  
« Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait tout ce chemin pour te retrouver » continua le fauve vraiment abasourdi.  
  
« Oui. Elle est vraiment intelligente, plus que tous les oiseaux que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Je crois qu'elle réussirait à me retrouver presque n'importe où »  
  
La surprise passée, la journée débuta comme les 2 précédentes. Balade et découverte de la faune et de la flore, suivit de rigolade dans les arbres à la poursuite de Diablo, et de longue discussion sur tout et rien. Tout cela étant entrecoupé d'explication pour Hank toujours autant intéressé par le mode de vie des sorciers, ainsi que sur les différents cours que suivait Harry. Le fait de parler de son monde faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry. Les évènements de sa dernière année étaient vraiment tragiques et le fait d'en parler lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et cela Hank l'avait deviné depuis longtemps à présent.  
  
Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva en milieu d'après midi. Harry redoutait une seul chose depuis quelques jours, et cela allait malheureusement se produire. Ils marchaient tous écoutant les commentaires du professeur, lorsque soudain, Harry tomba à genou, en criant de douleur, les mains encerclant sa tête au niveau de sa cicatrice. Ses amis comprirent aussitôt le problème et voulurent l'aider au plus vite. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa cicatrice suintait d'une drôle de substances poisseuses. Ils le tenaient espérant qu'il se calme. Diablo et Kitty étaient effrayés par leur ami et surtout par l'impuissance qu'ils ressentaient. Hank ressentait le même sentiment, la seule chose le rassurant était le fait que le professeur Xavier devait avoir ressentit cela comme les autres fois. La chose qui se passa par la suite, fut vraiment autant incroyable qu'incompréhensible. Les tremblements de Harry avaient enfin cessé, la crise devant prendre fin. Harry se releva difficilement une lueur effrayée et attristée dans les yeux. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, mais il était vraiment sous le choc.  
  
« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda d'une voix douce Kitty  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, une douleur indescriptible sur le visage.  
  
« Il les a tué, tous..tous morts, tous morts »  
  
Ils étaient vraiment de plus en plus inquiets. Il fallait agir. Kitty allait se rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'il la repoussa en poussant un cri de rage. Un crie à la fois effrayant et effroyable. Puis sans prévenir, une lumière vert scintilla au niveau de sa cicatrice et au moment où Harry cria quelque chose ressemblant à je vais le tuer, un rayon de couleur des yeux de Harry sortit de sa cicatrice et fracassa un arbre le faisant tomber dans un bruit lourd. Harry n'eut pas pleinement conscience de cela, car il s'était évanouit. Laissant dans l'expectative les 3 mutants.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Finelame86 : Il y a toujours de l'amour dans l'air. Personnellement, j'aime bien aussi le couple Kitty/Kurt, malheureusement, je ne trouve pas de fic sur eux. De plus, je ne trouve pas que Harry irait avec Malicia.  
  
Lily of the valley3 : Merci pour ta review, tout ce que tu demandes devrait arriver assez rapidement dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
Mangafana : Il n'y a pas trop non plus d'action, les chapitres prochains devraient en comporter bien plus. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour mettre en route l'histoire et les problèmes.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : La relation continura doucement, et cela même pendant Poudlard.  
  
Arwen Potter : Harry va un peu se refermer sur lui-même durant le prochain chapitre, mais cela va s'arranger. Ses nouveaux amis étant très efficace.  
  
Pixel1 : Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas tout, m'important est de comprendre suffisamment pour saisir l'histoire. De plus, je ne vais pas utiliser autant de mutant que le comic et les séries en possède  
  
Alana Chantelune : Sirius a du presque faire une crise cardiaque, plus lorsqu'il a appris ce que les Dursley lui ont fait. Pour le couple, je crois que tout le monde à deviné. Pour Ron et Hermione, on les verra peut- être à la fin de la fic.  
  
Serena24 : Désolé pour le retard. Et de te rendre folle. Voila donc la suite. Je ne pense pas que Diadlo va pouvoir apprendre à Harry à transplanner, car il le fait naturellement. Et oui j'ai lu le tome5  
  
Lunicorne : Je crois que tu as eut le nez creux, car lorsque je l'ai reçu, je répondais justement à celles reçu pour le chapitre 6. En espérant que tu aime ce chapitre.  
  
Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut un manque d'inspiration entre autre. Mais normalement, l'inspiration est enfin revenue, même si cela ne se commande pas.  
  
Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si vous voulez donner votre avis envoyé une review.  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By 


	8. Découverte

Chapitre 8 : Découverte  
  
Au même moment de cela, alors qu'il cherchait à l'aide de son super ordinateur la présence de nouveaux mutants, Charles Xavier nota l'apparition d'un pouvoir incroyable, en deux points du globe. Le premier étant visiblement dans la région londonienne en Angleterre, et l'autre aux Etats-Unis.  
  
Il essaya de garder le contact avec cette puissance, mais comme toujours, elle disparut très rapidement. Charles retira le casque le reliant à Cérébro qui lui permettait de rentrer en contact avec les mutants, et soupira lourdement.  
  
Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Malgré l'océan les séparant, Harry et Voldemort étaient toujours en contact. Il s'en doutait légèrement, mais espérait se tromper. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il pensait à la tragédie qui devait avoir eut lieu, ainsi qu'au désarroi du jeune garçon qui avait sûrement vécut la scène. Lui-même avait capté des sentiments de souffrances et de peurs, mais cela ne devait être rien par rapport à la réalité.  
  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il sortit de la salle, et rejoignit la salle à manger où heureusement, les personnes qu'il désirait voir se trouvaient.  
  
« Scott, Jean, Tornade, allez récupérer Hank et les autres tout de suite. Ils doivent revenir tout de suite » ordonna-t-il aux trois mutants qui le fixaient sans comprendre.  
  
« Il y a un problème Charles ? » demanda Tornade  
  
« Oui, en effet. Harry vient d'avoir de la visite, et j'ai peur qu'il soit sous un certain choc » répondit-il  
  
« Allez-y tout de suite, ils ont besoin de vous » devant ce ton, les trois mutants partirent pour le hangar, se posant énormément de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollaient, et se dirigeaient plein Nord.  
  
Le professeur Xavier les regarda partir, espérant que le jeune garçon se portait bien. Il porta sa main sur sa tête pour prendre un air pensif qui fit lever un sourcil à Logan.  
  
« Un problème important avec le garçon Charles » demanda-t-il de son bourru .  
  
« Problème peut-être, mais peu-être pas » répondit-il énigmatiquement, ce qui avait le don d'irrité son interlocuteur.  
  
Au même moment dans une foret, devant se qui restait d'un arbre quasiment centenaire, 3 personnes s'affairaient autour d'un jeune homme évanouie.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »demanda Diablo en regardant les deux autres et Harry alternativement  
  
« Il a eut une crise, comme lorsque nous l'avons rencontré. J'espère que cela n'est pas trop grave »  
  
« Tu dois avoir raison Kitty. Je vais contacter Charles, pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Pendant ce temps là, reste avec Harry. Et toi Kurt, range les tentes afin que nous puissions partir le plutôt possible. »  
  
Harry était en observation dans la salle de soin, entouré de Charles, Tornade et de Hank. Celui-ci racontait ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs heures de cela maintenant. Son récit terminé, il remarqua que le professeur Xavier était intrigué par la tournure des évènements. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne comprenait pas tout.  
  
« Les sorciers utilisent une baguette pour utiliser ses pouvoirs » les paroles de Harry lui revennait en tête.  
  
« Charles, qui-a-t-il ? » demanda Tornade, alors que Hank le contemplait le garçon  
  
« J'ai une idée, mais il va falloir attendre les résultats de nos tests. »  
  
Hank resta avec Harry, pendant que Xavier accompagné de Tornade, analysaient les prélèvements de Harry. Les résultats qu'ils allaient obtenir allaient les surprendre. Le sang n'apportait rien de nouveau au problème. Par contre, il refit une analyse d'ADN, se rappelant que la première fois, il n'y avait pas décelé la moindre anomalie. Néanmoins, ce qu'il découvrit ne le surprit qu'à moitié.  
  
« Sa découverte était peut-être bien, le fait du destin » pensa-t-il en prenant connaissance des résultats.  
  
La lueur au fond de ses yeux, fit comprendre à Tornade qu'il comprenait tout, et qu'il en était satisfait. Voyant qu'elle désirait des explications, il se confia.  
  
« Les nouvelles sont bonnes, très bonnes même. » puis après une courte pause et avant qu'elle lui pose une question, il continua.  
  
« Allons voir si Harry est réveillé, je dois lui parler tout de suite. »  
  
Suivit de Tornade, il parcourut ensuite les couloirs séparant le labo à la salle de soin où dormait toujours Harry.  
  
Harry resta plusieurs heures dans son lit, récupérant du choc. A celui provoqué par l'horreur de Voldemort, s'ajoutait le choc physique, violent qui lui avait retiré beaucoup d'énergie. Il était vidé, et sans les breuvages extraordinaires de Mme Pomfresh, la situation allait revenir à la normale qu'après un certain temps.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit que plusieurs personnes le surveillaient. Le premier à prendre la parole fut le professeur Xavier. Il devait lui révéler des choses importantes.  
  
« La situation a légèrement changé Harry. » voyant que le jeune homme blanchissait, il essaya de le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que cela vas te plaire. Enfin je l'espère. »  
  
Le professeur pris une gorgé de thé, puis posa sa tasse.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je dois t'expliquer une chose qui est importante. » le professeur prit une inspiration, car cela allait paraître éprouvant pour lui. « La différence qui fait de nous des mutants, se retrouve dans la présence dans notre ADN d'un gène particulier. Un gène que nous nommons le gène X. »  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait de quoi le professeur parlait. Il n'était pas vraiment au fait des connaissances moldu. Heureusement, Kitty lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes certaines choses, grâce au- quelles, il réussissait à suivre le professeur.  
  
« Lorsque tu es arrivé ici, nous avons fait un test sur toi, afin de vérifier si tu étais l'un des notre. Et la réponse fut négative. Ce qui s'expliquait par ta condition de sorcier. Suite au évènement récent, j'ai jugé bon de refaire le test. Les conclusions prouvent, que le gène X ne s'y trouve toujours pas. En tout cas, pas sous sa forme telle que nous la connaissons. Je pense que ta condition de sorcier est la raison de ce changement. »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que je suis un mutant professeur ? » demanda-t-il fébrilement.  
  
« Exacte Harry. Pour être tout à fait franc je ne sais pas comment cela est possible. Mais ce qui c'est passé à la fin du lien entre toi et Voldemort, est caractéristique d'un déclenchement de pouvoir d'origine mutante et non sorcier. Et cela, j'en suis certain. La principale preuve étant le fait que j'ai détecté cette manifestation, alors que je n'arrive pas à détecter lorsque tu utilise la magie. »  
  
Les personnes présentes entendaient les paroles, mais n'arrivaient pas à tout comprendre. Comme le professeur Xavier le disait, cela était à la fois surprenant, et en même temps inédit. Harry Potter était peut-être le premier sorcier et mutant.  
  
« Contrairement à ce que je croyais, les sorciers et les mutants n'ont pas la même origine. Les sorciers sont biens distincts des mutants. Nous mutants, nous possédons certaines capacité que les sorciers peuvent faire. Mais nous sommes loin de pouvoir les égaler. En revanche, certains mutants peuvent faire des choses que les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire. Et d'ailleurs, nous exprimons nos pouvoirs de façon naturelle, et sans besoin de catalyseur, même si je pense que certains sorciers peuvent aussi le faire. Le pouvoir que tu as utilisé Harry n'est pas d'origine magique enfin je ne le pense pas. La première chose à faire, dès que tu seras entièrement rétablit, sera de déterminer ce que tu peux faire. Ainsi que d'autres tests, car ta mutation me semble vraiment différente des notre »  
  
« Génial, je suis encore différent. J'ai eut assez de mal à assumer qui j'étais. Je ne l'assume pas encore entièrement. Et maintenant, vous me dites que je ne suis pas vraiment un sorcier. La seule et unique chose qui m'importe. » il était sur le point de craquer. Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Et maintenant, il n'était plus ce qu'il était censé être. De la panique se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un désarroi immense. Toutes les personnes présentes le notèrent, et essayèrent de le rassurer. Moralement, il en avait le plus grand besoin.  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous, espérant qu'il ne craque pas, et cela ne fut pas le cas.  
  
« Que cela change pour moi professeur ? » demanda-t-il ne regardant Xavier.  
  
« Pour être franc, je ne le sais. Le mélange de tes deux sources de pouvoirs peut être explosif, comme tu l'as remarqué. La seule chose que nous puissions faire, est d'attendre que ce pouvoir se manifeste, en espérant que sa manifestation ne soit pas trop explosive»  
  
Harry ne semblait pas rassurer par les paroles expertes du professeur. Même lui ne savait pas comment lui répondre.  
  
« Tout va bien se passer Harry. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Et je suis certain que tes amis et professeurs à Poudlard t'aideront et t'accepteront »  
  
La réponse rassura un peu Harry, qui savait que ses vrais amis pourraient l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas qui il pouvait considérer comme ami. Ils savaient pouvoir compter sur son parrain, Hagrid et Rémus peut- être. Mais les autres, dont Ron et Hermione, ils l'ignoraient. Tant de choses s'étaient produites, et les disputes du passé remontaient à la surface.  
  
« Professeur, quand pouvons nous commencer les tests ? »  
  
Le professeur le regarda les yeux joyeux. Le garçon était vraiment surprenant. Les épreuves qu'il avait surmonté, lui permettait de pouvoir rebondir très facilement, alors qu'il était au fond du gouffre.  
  
« Demain si tu n'es pas trop fatigué. » répondit-il avant de lui ordonner de dormir à présent, alors qu'il demandait aux autres personnes de quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait déjà, l'esprit bouillonnant des nouvelles du jour. L'attaque au Chemin de Traverse, puis la déclenchement d'un pouvoir au fond de lui, qu'il comprenait maintenant comme pas d'origine magique. En tout cas pas entièrement.  
  
Dans la salle à manger, les autres occupants de l'institut étaient regroupés, attendant avec plus ou poins d'anxiété les nouvelles. Kitty et Kurt étaient les plus inquiets, étant les deux personnes les plus proches de Harry. Ils avaient vécu des incidents du même acabit, mais cela les avait tout de même vraiment surpris.  
  
« Alors comment va-t-il ? » s'empressa de dire Kitty lors de l'arrivé du professeur Xavier  
  
« Il ira bien. Ou plutôt il va déjà bien. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié. Et devant les regards inquiets de la jeune fille et des autres, il décida de les rassurer sans pour autant expliquer les nouveaux faits.  
  
« Le lien l'unissant avec Voldemort comme vous l'avez comprit s'est à nouveau manifesté. Le résultat est assez différent, mais tout je vous le répète, tout va bien. » puis s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, il les conseilla.  
  
« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, tous. Demain, les choses paraîtront biens plus clairs. »  
  
Une heure plus tard, quasiment tous les habitants de l'institut, dormaient à points fermés. Seul un garçon aux yeux verts, ne trouvait pas le sommeil alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin. Son esprit était tourmenté. La seule chose réellement importante pour lui semblait être sur le point de voler en éclat. Si cette certitude disparaissait, le peu de réconfort dans sa vie allait disparaître, elle aussi.  
  
« Nous verrons bien demain » pensa-t-il avant d'enfin rencontrer morphée.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par la présence de Kurt. Il était venu le voir, et cela malgré l'interdisant des professeurs. Il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en voyant les yeux de Kurt le contempler, son air joyeux naturel laissant place à de l'inquiétude.  
  
« Tu te sens mieux camarade » demanda-t-il  
  
« Oui, je vais bien » répondit-il, faisant froncer les sourcils du mutant, pas rassurer par la réponse. Il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour voir qu'il n'était pas sincère.  
  
« Que fais-tu ici, Diablo » ?  
  
les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour faire face à Hank pas content de la visite.  
  
« Ce n'est rien Hank. Kurt voulait seulement savoir comment allait Harry. » dit Charles doucement. Puis s'adressant à Kurt « Maintenant que tu l'as vu, vas rejoindre les autres pour annoncer qu'il se porte bien. Je te conseil aussi fortement de ne plus faire cela » termina-t-il d'une voix irritée qui surprit Diablo.  
  
N'osant pas aller contre l'avis du professeur, et devant les regards malgré tout amusé de Tornade et de Hank, il disparut comme il savait si bien le faire.  
  
Le professeur, secoua la tête, puis s'adressant à Harry, lui demanda s'il était prêt. Le signe de tête du garçon le rassura sur son état d'esprit, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent tous pour une salle que ne connaissait pas Harry. En vérité si, mais pas en étant conscient. Il s'agissait du laboratoire de l'institut.  
  
Harry observa fébrilement la pièce, les différents appareils inconnus attirant ses yeux. L'infirmerie de Poudlard était vraiment différente de cette pièce. C'était incroyable le nombre d'instruments que les moldus avaient créé pour examiner le corps humain. Tout cela, les sorciers n'en trouveraient pas d'utilité.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'il remercia le destin de l'avoir fait rencontrer ces personnes. Si ce que disait le professeur Xavier sur lui se vérifiait, il y a de fortes chances, pour que les sorciers ne pouvaient rien pour l'aider à la compréhension des changements que ceux-ci allaient comporter. Devant tous ces évènements, une bonne chose ressortait. Cela le réconfortait beaucoup.  
  
Lorsque le professeur lui demanda si ils pouvaient commencer, il lui répondit, avec un sourire donnant le baume au c?ur.  
  
« Il est prêt » pensa le professeur.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, après des examens, et une séance qui se révéla autant intensive que révélatrice dans la salle des dangers, Harry débarqua dans la salle à manger, très fatigué. Il fut aussitôt assaillit par ses deux amis, qui contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui l'auraient abreuvé de questions, ils restèrent tranquillement avec lui, ne voulant pas paraître trop pressant. Une fois le repas consommé, ils partirent tous dans la parc contempler le ciel. La pleine lune l'illuminant de sa magnifique blancheur.  
  
« J'espère que le professeur Lupin passe tout de même une bonne soirée »  
  
« C'est difficile à croire qu'il est un loup-garou. Il a pourtant l'air vraiment inoffensif »  
  
« Mais il l'est Kurt » Harry protégeant ainsi le professeur.  
  
« Nous te croyons Harry ne t'inquiète pas. » intervint Kitty pour calmer un peu ses deux amis.  
  
« Alors la séance d'entraînement a été bonne ? » interrogea Kurt, question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis très longtemps.  
  
« Un seul mot, fatiguant mais excellente »  
  
La suite de la soirée passa rapidement, et ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, dont motif de tristesse, la fin prochaine des vacances. Et donc du départ de Harry.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  
  
Aiko : Je sais j'ai arrêté au mauvais moment. Et voila enfin la suite.  
  
Lily of Valley : Harry n'est pas content, car pour une fois qu'il passe un bon moment, il faut que son grand ami Voldi vienne tout gacher. De plus, c'est vrai Logan le regarde toujours bizarrement, et cela ne va pas cesser tout de suite.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Merci, pour être franc, lorsque j'écris une fic c'est car je ne trouve pas le genre d'idée qu'il me passe par la tête. Ce qui explique les bizarreries dans certaines de mes fics  
  
Tania Potter : Merci pour ta longue review. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'adresse à te donner pour avoir plus d'informations sur les x-men, mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de site sur eux. Ce n'est donc pas un problème. Pour les personnages, je vais continuer à utiliser les même jusqu'à la fin. Ceux du film apparaissant peu dans la nouvelle série et inversement. Pour la dernière question, la réponse est dans le chapitre. Harry par un hasard incroyable est peut-être le premier sorcier mutant. Il a vraiment de la chance.  
  
Mangafana : Désolé de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin. J'espère que tu trouvera tes réponses dans ce chapitre.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
  
Lune d'argent : Merci beaucoup, je ne m'arrête pas pour l'instant en tout cas.  
  
Alana Chantelune : Et oui, je sais où je vais, et je sais comment cela va se terminer en tout cas les vacances.  
  
Arwen Potter : Devant tellement de persuasion, voila la suite.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre avec une bonne dose d'explication. Désolé pour le retard, mais mes autres fics me demandent aussi de nouveaux chapitres.  
  
Pour ceux qui aiment l'action, il y en aura plus dans le prochain, avec une arrivée de plusieurs personnes.  
  
Je vous souhaite un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	9. Attaques et Pouvoir Mortel

Chapitre 9 : Attaques et Pouvoir Mortel  
  
Les dernières semaines de vacances à l'institut passèrent trop rapidement pour Harry. Plus le temps passait, et plus il redoutait son retour et devoir supporter les regards de ses amis et des autres élèves et professeurs.  
  
Pour compliquer encore plus la situation, ses caractéristiques de mutants se développaient de plus en plus. Et d'ailleurs, il avait encore beaucoup de difficulté à les contrôler. Elles étaient régit par ses émotions. Résultat, tout comme dans la foret, lors de saute d'humeur, principalement à cause de Voldemort, il avait faillit faire beaucoup de mal à ses amis. Heureusement, le rayon sortant de sa cicatrice n'était pas l'Avada Kedavra. Néanmoins, les dégâts pouvaient s'avérer mortels s'il ne faisait rien pour se maîtriser.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras. Tout mutant passe par une période de transition avec ses pouvoirs. Si tu ne ma crois pas, parles-en avec Jean et Scott. Ils ont été confrontés au même problème que toi »  
  
« Merci du conseil professeur. Vous avez vraiment le don pour nous rassurer »  
  
Suite à cette conversation, Harry commença à se maîtriser pleinement. Par contre, il ne contrôlait pas toujours le résultat. Les sorts qui s'échappaient de la fameuse cicatrice étaient assez aléatoires pour la plupart des sorts d'immobilisations pour les plus légers en passant par des sorts plus dangereux de neutralisations. Sorts que Harry ne connaissait pas. Des sorts utiles sûrement pour des duels, au vu des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient causer. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans ses livres sur la nature de ses sorts. Cela signifiait que deux choses. Soit les sorts en question n'était pas au programme de son année, ce qui était possible, ou soit ce n'était pas un sort, mais plutôt le même genre de pouvoir que Scott par exemple. Devant ces deux idées, une chose lui sauta aux yeux, et il se laissa retomber sur son lit en y pensant.  
  
« Me voila qui réfléchit comme Hermione. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela en vérité. De plus cela doit être plaisant de savoir beaucoup de choses avant les autres. Au moins ainsi, je suivrai plus facilement en cours. » il pensait cela depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et comptait bien continuer la plongé dans les études qu'il avait commencés de façon presque forcée chez les Dursley.  
  
La pensé de sa famille et de la fin de celle-ci le fit frissonner. Grâce au professeur encore lui, il assumait la mort, de sa famille même s'il en était pour rien, tout comme celle de Cédric. Même si pour le second cas, il culpabilisait encore énormément.  
  
Un jour, une animation jamais connu pour Harry le réveilla. Dans moins de une semaine, les cours recommençaient, et l'institut voyait l'arrivé des autres pensionnaires. Pour plus de sécurité, aucuns d'entre eux ne connaissaient la véritable nature de Harry. Ils savaient juste qu'il était un nouveau mutant fraîchement découvert, et dont les pouvoirs étaient encore assez fluctuant. Ils n'allaient pas savoir beaucoup de choses en plus, car Kitty et Kurt ne les laissaient pas approcher de trop près Harry. Cela, plus les paroles des professeurs demandant aux élèves de ne pas le déranger, permettaient à Harry de passer une dernière semaine de vacance tranquille. Même s'il n'aimait pas du tout cacher tant de chose à ses nouveaux arrivés.  
  
Deux jours avant le 31 août, Harry découvrit l'autre côté des mutants. Tout comme les sorciers, ils n'étaient pas tous bon bien au contraire.  
  
Une alarme se déclencha, causant le rassemblement des élèves présents. Les discussions étaient animées, tous se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les pires scénaris voyaient le jour, sous les yeux de Harry, continuellement entouré de ses deux amis.  
  
« Je me demande ce que cela cache. C'est assez rare que le professeur nous laisse ainsi dans le noir, surtout après plusieurs minutes. » les élèves qui avaient écouté Diablo se disaient exactement la même chose.  
  
« C'est peut-être Magnéto qui refait des siennes » proposa une fille que Harry connaissait peu.  
  
« Peut-être en effet, mais attendez que le professeur arrive, avant d'imaginer les pires hypothèses. » trancha rapidement Scott, voyant l'air légèrement effrayé des plus jeunes.  
  
Et justement, quelques seconds plus tard, les professeurs Xavier, McKoy ainsi que Tornade et Wolverine arrivèrent dans la salle. Le silence se fut aussitôt. Les airs graves permettaient de soupçonner le pire.  
  
« Parfait, vous êtes tous là. Autant vous le dire tout de suite. Il est fort possible que Magnéto prépare quelque chose. Quelque chose contre l'institut même. Magnéto a en effet localisé une concentration anormalement grande de mutants dans les environs. Je pense que dans leur précipitation, ils ont fait l'erreur de venir tous en même temps. Il va falloir faire donc attention à partir de maintenant. Ils peuvent attaquer à tout instant. »  
  
« Pour cette raison, les plus vieux protégeront l'institut en compagnie de Scott et Jean. Les plus jeunes resteront à l'intérieur dans la salle des dangers, le lieu le plus sécurisé du manoir. » expliqua Wolverine froidement.  
  
Deux groupes se firent, se rendant à deux endroits du manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnéto et ses hommes passaient à l'action et attaquèrent l'institut. Ce fut durant ce moment de flottement, qu'il faussa compagnie aux autres et sortie de la salle des dangers. Kitty et Kurt n'étaient pas avec lui, mais dehors avec le professeur. Il avait décidé de laisser Harry à l'intérieur pour le protéger. Cela était sans compter sur le sorcier qui détestait par-dessus tout être mis à l'écart.  
  
Le combat faisait rage entre les deux groupes. Divers rayons zébraient le ciel dans tous les sens. Harry pouvait contempler la puissance des mutants à l'état pur et cela l'attristait.  
  
« Tant de pouvoir, uniquement utilisé pour se combattre les uns les autres. Même Voldemort n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs uniquement dans cette voie. Comme la majorité des sorciers. »  
  
Magnéto se trouvait à la tête de ses hommes. Utilisant son pouvoir pour tenir à distance les x-men.  
  
« Charles, il semblerait que tu ne m'as pas présenté ton nouvel élève. » désignant par-là Harry, qui essayait de se faire tout petit. Ne devant pas se trouver là.  
  
« Tu n'es pas concerné par lui. D'ailleurs comment sais-tu cela ? Tu nous espionnes ? » le ton enjoué naturel du professeur était loin de celui-ci.  
  
« Je pense pourtant qu'il m'intéresse au plus au point. Charles, moi aussi je ressens des choses. Même si je n'ai pas ton don. Et je sais en ce moment que tu caches quelque chose d'important. Je le sais, et tu le sais »  
  
Le regard de Magnéto passait durant la conversation de mutants en mutants, afin de découvrir ce que Charles cachait. Ce fut en voyant Kitty regardé Harry qu'il eut une idée. Un signe à son fidèle dent-de-sabre, et celui-ci saisissait Kitty l'étranglant, n'empêchant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour réagir.  
  
« Alors Charles, que fais-tu maintenant. Dis moi ce que je ceux savoir »  
  
Le professeur Xavier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait protéger les deux jeunes. Heureusement pour lui, il ne fit aucun choix.  
  
Harry ne supportant pas cela, réagit. Il réagit de façon très explosive, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amie souffrir ainsi. Un sentiment de colère immense le submergea, et pour la toute première fois, il sentit réellement son pouvoir de mutant en lui. Il voulait sortir. Et il sortit à nouveau.  
  
Alors que dent-de-sabre tenait toujours Kitty fermement, la jeune fille ne pouvant pas faire le moindre geste, trop fatigué pour utiliser son pouvoir. Harry concentra son pouvoir sur un sort. Un sort qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne pensait jamais utiliser. Un cri déchira l'air, et un rayon vert émeraude jaillit de sa cicatrice et se dirigea vers le mutant. Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait dessus.  
  
Le rayon mortel l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et il tomba en arrière tout en laissant tomber au sol Kitty très choqué par les évènements.  
  
Les autres mutants assistèrent à la scène sans comprendre, regardant alternativement Harry et le corps étendu de l'ennemi de toujours de Wolverine.  
  
Une voix trancha l'air abasourdi  
  
« Xavier, il semblerait que ta nouvelle recrue soit vraiment de choix. Assommer de la sorte dent-de-sabre est vraiment impressionnant »  
  
Le visage de Xavier était à la fois chagriné par cette mort, car il était vraiment mort. Et cela, Magnéto allait s'en rendre compte. Devant l'attitude impassible de Xavier et l'immobilité de son serviteur, Magnéto comprit. Et sourit.  
  
« Il est étonnant. Vraiment étonnant » parla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Voyant que ses hommes étaient à présent en difficulté, il préféra céder devant Xavier. Surtout que son nouvel élément semblait bien plus puissant qu'il l'estimait. Ses hommes le rejoignaient comprenant son idée, mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter les lieux, ils furent tous bloqués.  
  
Un nouveau groupe se trouvait derrière eux. Dumbledore lui-même à sa tête. Et son regard suffisait à faire peur au pire mutant. Son immense pouvoir visible pour tous.  
  
Comprenant la situation, il leva sa baguette, et plusieurs stupéfix furent lancé en direction du groupe de Magnéto. Les sorciers avaient obéi à l'ordre de Dumbledore sans hésiter une minute. Un silence de mort régnait alors dans le parc. Les élèves ne connaissant pas ces personnes ne savaient pas comment réagir, alors que Xavier lui semblait satisfait.  
  
« Merci d'être intervenu professeur Dumbledore. Même si je doute fortement que votre aide ne soit pas innocente »  
  
« Vous êtes une personne perspicace professeur Xavier. La raison de notre arrivé est le sort que Harry semble avoir lancé. » puis en fixant le corps inerte soupira « Il a lancé un sort qu'il ne devait pas utiliser. En tout cas pas sans un motif valable. Mais connaissant Harry, je suis certain qu'il en possède un » il regarda le jeune sorcier, puis son sourire se figea, voyant l'état du garçon. Il soufflait lourdement, signe d'épuisement à cause du sort utilisé. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Harry n'avait même pas utilisé sa baguette. Et cela il n'allait pas le savoir avant quelque temps.  
  
Après une petite discussion, il fut convenu d'effacer la mémoire du groupe d'agresseur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un mutant comme Magnéto prenne connaissance des sorciers. Il avait déjà découvert que Xavier avait un nouvel élève, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il apprenne le reste. La pire des choses pouvant se passer, était une alliance même peu probable, mais on ne sait jamais, entre un Magnéto méprisant les non-mutants et un Voldemort méprisant les non-sorciers. Deux visions du monde singulièrement ressemblantes.  
  
Dumbledore et Xavier, combinèrent leurs pouvoirs, et effacèrent des mémoires le combat de la journée. Les sorciers déplacèrent le groupe de Magnéto hors de l'institut. Ils devaient garder aucun souvenir, se demandant même comment ils étaient arrivés là où ils se trouvaient.  
  
La seconde chose que fit ensuite le vieux sorcier, fut de s'occuper de Harry. Il avait lui-même détecté beaucoup d'agitation et un avada kedavra. C'était la raison qui l'avait fait intervenir. Il avait eut donc un choc en se rendant compte que Harry en était l'auteur. Pourtant, il pensait que Harry serait le dernier sorcier, enfin aussi jeune à le lancer. Il savait trop bien, plus que quiconque la puissance de ce sort. Il n'arrivait surtout pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi, et surtout du premier coup. Il ne doutait pas en effet, que son élève l'effectuait pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, l'état de fatigue de Harry lors de son arrivé confirmait cela. La fatigue ne semblait pas physique, mais psychique. Il est rare que des sorciers aussi jeune surmontent une épreuve pareille. Le fait d'utiliser ce sort changeait la conception des choses et la vie. Lui- même le savait en l'ayant utilisé dans le passé. Il en avait été fortement perturbé, alors un garçon tel Harry qui déjà était en un sens perturbé, cela aggravait les choses.  
  
« Faites confiance en lui Albus. Harry est bien plus résistant qu'il le semble »  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard était intrigué par les paroles de Xavier. Comment cet homme qui ne connaissait rien à la magie un mois et demi plutôt pouvait- il comprendre un garçon comme Harry Potter.  
  
« Il a sauvé Kitty. Sans lui, elle serait morte durant la bataille, et malheureusement, aucuns de nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Nous lui en devons beaucoup. A lui puis à vous. Votre aide nous a beaucoup aidé. Cela est peut-être une petite consolation, mais cela en est une tout de même »  
  
« Vous avez raison. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Harry le supportera. Cela commence à faire beaucoup de chose qui pèsent sur lui. »  
  
« Je pense qu'il le supportera, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il me semble au moins, il a choisit d'utiliser ce sort précis. En faisant cela, il prouve qu'il l'accepte. Il accepte les conséquences. C'est pour cela que je pense vraiment qu'il ira bien. Il aura des moments difficiles, mais il ira bien »  
  
« Vous et ses amis seront à ses côtés pour l'aider Albus. D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous pour que tout aille bien pour lui. » le regard penseur de Xavier intrigua Albus, qui se demandait justement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il ignore.  
  
« Harry reste avec nous durant les quelques jours qui lui reste de vacances, où il rentre maintenant ? »  
  
La question prit de cour Dumbledore, qui après deux secondes de réflexion s'exprima.  
  
« Nos, je pense qu'il devrait rester ici comme prévu. Il a besoin de ses amis comme vous l'avez dit. Et pour le moment, ses amis sont ici »  
  
Sentant que tout semblait être correct, il quitta ensuite les lieux accompagné de ses hommes. Xavier et les mutants les virent disparaître, beaucoup se posant beaucoup de questions sur eux.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kaorou : Merci beaucoup, surtout que dans ce chapitre, il réussit à utiliser sin pouvoir vraiment volontairement.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : J'espère que l'action tu l-as aimé, même s'il n'y en a pas énormément. Mais cela n'était pas l'essentiel.  
  
Pyrix : Harry peut faire tout ce qu'il désire. Et à Poudlard, peut-être que l'on verra.  
  
Lily of Valley : Il a toujours été différent, et maintenant il est encore plus. Par contre, Logan va arrêter de le regarder bizarrement, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Et oui, il va retourner à Poudlard, où il risque à présent à faire beaucoup de dégâts s'il le désire.  
  
Lunicorne : Si Harry va changer, je ne pense pas, même si dans mon esprit il sera différent Poudlard. Bien différent même.  
  
Lune d'Argent : Oui Harry est un mutant, et cela risque de changer beaucoup de choses. Par contre Ron et Hermione ne viendront pas à l'institut. D'ailleurs, dans cette fic, Harry est bien plus éloigné de ses amis.  
  
Mystikal : Harry a un pouvoir intéressant, uniquement pour les sorciers. Il peut utiliser plusieurs sorts sans sa baguette. Je pense que cela est assez suffisant.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, voila le prochain.  
  
Maggie : Je sais, mais il est maintenant trop tard pour le changer.  
  
Lunenoire : Dans la mesure où Harry va bientôt quitter l'institut, on ne verra pas Malicia. On la voit u petit peu au début mais plus ensuite. Sur ta question de qui a été tué, il faut poser la question à Voldemort. Pour le pouvoir de Harry, c'est qu'il peut utiliser certains sorts plus ou moins inconnus sans baguette. Je sais c'est assez facile, mais il est le seul au monde à pouvoir le faire. car cela n'est possible que grâce à sa mutation et non à cause d'une grande puissance. Néanmoins, cela risque de prendre assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse maîtriser son nouveau don.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre avec un peu d'action. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas énormément, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas l'action que fait cette fic.  
  
J'ai une nouvelle qui ne vas pas faire plaisir. Normalement, il ne reste qu'un seul et unique chapitre. D'ailleurs il presque entièrement écrit. Ne criez pas, car selon ma disponibilité, il est possible comme je le souhaitais, que je rajoute 3-4 chapitres se déroulant à Poudlard, et voyant l'arrivé de certains amis de Harry. Cela dépendra de votre avis, et surtout de ma disponibilité Je dois terminer mes 4 premières fic avant la sortie en français du tome5. Pour l'instant, c'est assez juste pour ces chapitres en plus, mais je vais essayer. Personnellement, je pense que cela vous dérangerait de finir de lire cette fic après avoir lu le tome5. Donc on verra bien  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des requêtes ou des reproches, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Bon fin de week-end  
  
By By 


	10. Un triste départ

Chapitre 10 : Un triste départ  
  
Il ne restait plus que un jour avant son départ pour Poudlard. En ce jour de 30 août, il se réveilla encore endolori des évènements du jour précédent.  
  
L'attaque de Magnéto et de ses hommes l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Tout comme les autres habitants de l'institut, la tentative d'intrusion était vraiment incroyable. Heureusement, ils avaient été repoussés par le travail de tout le monde y compris par l'aide de Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que lors de ses combats inter-mutants, il n'y avait que très rarement des morts. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que durant une rencontre entre les deux groupes de Magnéto et de Xavier, un des mutants mourait.  
  
« Il a fallut que cela soit moi qui le tue. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de problèmes. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il perde ma trace lorsque j'aurai quitté cette ville. »  
  
Quitter cet endroit, une partie de lui voulait fuir et l'autre rester. Même s'il ne regrettait pas vraiment son geste, il l'affectait tout de même. Il avait tué le mutant et en même temps sauvé Kitty d'une situation mortelle. Cela était la principale raison pour laquelle il supportait son acte. Sans son intervention, la mort aurait frappé la jeune fille qui intéressait tant Harry.  
  
Il devait partir pour essayer d'oublier cet évènement même si cela ne serait jamais le cas. Jamais le visage effrayé du mutant sentant la mort le frappé ne le quitterait.  
  
« Je me demande bien comment les mangemorts font pour supporter les meurtres qu'ils commettent. » dit-il tout haut, tout en se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit  
  
« Tout simplement car il ne faut plus les considérer comme totalement humain Harry » se fit entendre une voix dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs semaines.  
  
« Excuse-moi pour cette intrusion, mais j'ai vraiment sentit que tu allais mal » continua Xavier  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur je vais bien mais »  
  
« Tu préfères continuer cette discussion normalement. Je sais. Alors dès que tu es près, viens me voir dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons parler tranquillement de ce qui te tracasse. »  
  
Les paroles du professeur rassurèrent Harry. Au moins, il ne le considèrerait jamais comme un monstre. Il se leva donc, malgré l'heure encore matinale, puis après une douche histoire de bien refroidir ses idées, il s'habilla et alla directement parler avec le professeur. Celui-ci l'attendait, sachant pertinemment qu'il viendrait rapidement le voir.  
  
« Bonjours Harry. » dit-il en souriant « Je crois que je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure » La seconde phrase avait pour but de d'étendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« Tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas que je t'ai remercié pour hier. Sans toi, la situation pouvait être bien plus terrible. » voyant que le visage de Harry fermé, il continua à parler.  
  
« Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser de sa mort. Il t'aurait tué, ou Kitty. Alors ne te blâme pas. Tu as sauvé une vie hier. Et peut-être même plus. Sans ton intervention, la bataille pouvait durer plus longtemps et causée encore plus de malheur. Alors ne te sent pas coupable et ne te morfond pas Harry. »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, Harry releva la tête et fixa le professeur.  
  
« C'est difficile professeur. Très difficile. D'un côté, je sais que j'ai sauvé Kitty, et de l'autre, que j'ai tué pour la sauvé. Une partie de moi à peur que je devienne comme Voldemort, car j'ai ressentit une puissance inconnue en moi hier lorsque j'ai sentit le sort partir. Une puissance que j'ai déjà sentit en moi une ou deux fois. » il s'arrêta comme redoutant ses paroles.  
  
« Tu as peur que cette sensation te fasse aller du mauvais côté, du côté de Voldemort. C'est cela que tu redoutes le plus ? »  
  
« Oui professeur. »  
  
Le professeur s'avança en peu vers Harry, et sembla se concentrer sur lui.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Cela ne se produira pas, car tu n'es pas comme Voldemort. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu combats pour les autres et non pour ton plaisir personnel et encore moins pour attirer l'attention sur toi. Si tu combats, c'est uniquement pour le bien de tous, et sans t'occuper de ce qui est mieux pour toi. Hier tu te serais sacrifié pour sauver Kitty si il avait fallut le faire. Je l'ai ressentit. Alors crois en moi quand je te dis cela. Et surtout quoiqu'il se produise autour de toi et avec toi, n'écoute pas les paroles des autres. Crois en toi, et en ton pouvoir. Car il fera la différence. Tu n'es plus un sorcier comme les autres Harry. Avec le temps, tu réussiras à utiliser les sorts non seulement avec ta cicatrice, mais aussi avec tes mains. Ce jour-là, rien ne pourra t'arrêter, et il faudra faire attention. Car plus tes pouvoirs seront importants, et plus ton rôle sera important tout comme tes décisions et responsabilités. Alors fait attention à tout ce qui t'entoure, et surtout ne laisse personne te démoraliser ou dire que tu es une sorte de monstre car tu es différent. D'accord »  
  
« Oui professeur, je vous le promets » un large sourire fondant en deux son visage, et ses yeux étincelaient. Les paroles du professeur venaient de redonner confiance et de rassurer entièrement le jeune mutant qu'il était.  
  
« Je crois que tu devrais aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Je pense que Kurt et Kitty y sont déjà justement. »  
  
Alors il se leva, puis remercia le professeur du regard pour ses paroles.  
  
« Un dernière chose Harry »  
  
« Oui professeur » demanda-t-il en se retournant  
  
« Profite bien de tes dernières heures avec nous »  
  
« Bien professeur »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignait ses amis dans la salle, et commençait à manger avec eux. La discussion restant pour le moment des plus éloigné des évènements proches. Néanmoins, une petite tension ressortait entre eux.  
  
Harry ressentant une certaine gène, parla en premier.  
  
« Il y a un problème, car on se parle que de banalité. » une certaine crainte dans la voix était perceptible.  
  
Les deux mutants se regardèrent, puis Diablo parla.  
  
« Ce n'est pas cela Harry, mais nous venons de nous rendre compte, que tu pars demain et que nous ne savons pas si nous allons te revoir »  
  
« Et si nous nous revoyons, on ne sait pas quand » le coupa Kitty, vraisemblablement assez émue de ses paroles.  
  
Ses paroles étonnèrent Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de quelqu'un hormis de Ron et d'Hermione, mais avec eux c'était différent. Il se sentait en un sens presque plus proche de ses amis mutants que ses amis sorciers. Peut-être car les seconds le voyaient tel que les sorciers le ne voyaient pas. Et cela même si ils se connaissaient vraiment. La jalousie de Ron lui revenait à l'esprit. Les premiers le voyaient tel qu'il était. Différent de tous les autres, sorciers et mutants. Différent non à cause de ce qu'il représentait mais pour ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Et cela, Harry venait tout juste de le découvrir.  
  
Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, et fit un sourire énorme qui les étonna.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous revoir, vous pouvez en être sûr et certain. Je ne vais pas laisser tombé comme cela mes meilleurs amis non »  
  
Ils le regardèrent surpris par cette déclaration et lui rendirent son sourire avant de commencer à rire face à une nouvelle clownerie de Kurt.  
  
La journée passa très rapidement pour les 3 adolescents, qui décidèrent de profiter au maximum des dernières heures de Harry à l'institut. Pour en profiter, ils allaient le faire, et les autres mutants s'en apercevraient. En effet, beaucoup de choses particulières allaient se produire en l'espace de quelques heures.  
  
Les faits ou méfaits du trio feraient des ravages en seulement quelques heures.  
  
« Allons par ici » cria Kitty aux deux autres alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par un Logan passablement énervé. Malgré la distance entre eux, ils l'entendaient maugréer tout en les poursuivant.  
  
« Cul de sac »  
  
« Quoi Kitty. Oh Oh » fit Harry en percutant presque la jeune fille, un mur devant eux.  
  
« Pourquoi vous vous arrêter ? Je vois » dit Kurt en voyant le problème.  
  
« On est mal »  
  
« Tu oublies avec qui tu es camarade »déclara tranquillement Kurt en agrippant les mains des deux autres, avant de disparaître, laissant arrivé Logan toujours en colère à cause de sa moto.  
  
Un cri de frustration se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, alors que le trio éclatait de rire dans un recoin du parc.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa entre des courses poursuites avec Logan et des rires des trois amis. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils étaient devenus des vrais chenapans, comme retombés en enfance, et causaient des problèmes à tous. Mais plus précisément à Logan. Son caractère rappelait celui de Rusard, toujours en rogne contre quelqu'un. De plus, même si il acceptait maintenant la présence de Harry à l'institut, sa relation avec lui était assez particulière. Il est sûr qu'à présent, celle-ci ne va pas continuer à s'améliorer.  
  
« Tu sais que tu m'étonnes Kitty. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu étais du genre à agir ainsi » déclara Kurt, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle suite à un nouveau chassé croisé.  
  
« Comme quoi, je suis une énigme, même si nous nous connaissons depuis quelques temps. » répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Elle a vraiment un magnifique sourire » pensa Harry tout en la fixant. Il la fixait toujours, lorsque Kurt l'interpella par son prénom.  
  
« Harry alors tu rêves » le taquina-t-il, ayant très bien saisis qui il regardait.  
  
« Non non. » répliqua-t-il devant un Kurt tout souriant d'avoir fait mouche. Puis passant son regard sur ses deux amis, il se fourvoya légèrement. « Kitty a raison. Ce n'est pas car tu connais quelqu'un depuis longtemps, que tu la connais entièrement. D'ailleurs même les personnes comme Kitty, qui sont sérieuses, doivent aussi se laisser aller et se détendre. Quitte à faire des choses que l'on penserait bizarre pour elle. »  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous les deux avant de commencer à rire, vite rejoint par Harry.  
  
« Bon je crois que nous allons devoir retourner à l'intérieur pour le repas. » les prévint Kitty, anxieuse de la réaction des autres après une journée de petites farces.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Kitty, si le professeur Xavier voulait nous arrêter, il l'aurait fait très facilement. Je pense qu'il sait exactement tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'institut. » la rassura Harry, qui sentait qu'elle en avait le besoin.  
  
L'heure du départ vint enfin le lendemain matin. Harry vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ses appartenances. Il savait bien que si cela était le cas, ses amis les garderaient jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre, mais cela n'était pas le problème. Il devait quitter ses nouveaux amis, ainsi qu'un lieu qu'il commençait à présent à considérer comme sa maison. Il y était en sécurité, et entouré par des personnes qui le comprenaient, peut- être mieux que tous les sorciers de son entourage. Car à présent, il n'était plus qu'un simple sorcier, même si il ne l'avait jamais été cela réellement.  
  
Il sortit dans le parc, où déjà l'attendaient ses amis et les professeurs. Il fit ses adieux à tout le monde, professeurs et autres, avant de se retourner vers Kitty et Kurt.  
  
« Tu vas nous manquer camarade » déclara Kurt en lui faisant une accolade.  
  
« Je trouverai bien de garder le contact » dit Harry en se séparant de son ami.  
  
« Tu nous enverras Edwige. Elle trouvera le moyen de nous trouver »  
  
Harry se retourna vers Kitty qui venait de parler, et la contempla une dernière fois.  
  
« Tu vas vraiment me manquer Kitty » annonça-t-il en la prenant dans les bras de façon totalement irréfléchi, qui les surpris tous les deux.  
  
Ils se séparèrent sous les railleries de Kurt, les joues rougies.  
  
« Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux » se moqua tel un beau diable leur ami.  
  
« Arrête un peu Kurt » dirent-ils en ch?ur, chose qui fit sourire ou rire tout le monde.  
  
Ils se regardèrent, puis eux aussi se mirent à rire.  
  
Les bonnes choses ayant toujours une fin, l'heure du départ arriva pour Harry. Déjà, il sentait vibrer le portoloin qu'il avait reçu le jour d'avant pour retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Il se sépara de Kitty et de Kurt après une dernière embrassade, puis saisissant ses affaires, sortit le portoloin de sa poche.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas moerté, nous nous reverrons, c'est certain » déclara fermement Kurt.  
  
Harry et Kitty le regardèrent étonné surtout par le nom que Kurt avait utilisé.  
  
« Quoi vous n'aimez pas le surnom de Harry ? Moi je le trouve chouette »  
  
« Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas si il est très judicieux, mais je le sens bien » répondit Harry se dépêchant de répondes.  
  
Il le leva, attendant de partir.  
  
Tout se passa tellement rapidement, qu'il n'y comprit rien. La seule chose qu'il devait se rappeler avant de sentir l'effet du portoloin, fut la sensation des douces lèvres de Kitty sur les siennes.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et devant lui se trouvait le château de Poudlard, Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall l'attendant eux-aussi.  
  
« Bon retour à Poudlard » s'écria Hagrid en le serrant contre lui. Il fut ensuite salué par sa directrice de maison.  
  
Il les suivit ensuite pour aller voir le directeur.  
  
Lorsqu'il passa entre les grandes portes de l'école, plusieurs choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était de retour chez lui, mais venait de quitter ses nouveaux amis. De plus, il savait maintenant qu'il avait changé depuis deux mois, le séparant un peu plus des personnes qui se trouvaient comme lui à Poudlard.  
  
Il soupira lourdement, puis sourit à ses professeurs qui avaient entendu le soupir, avant de reprendre la marche vers le bureau directorial.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci beaucoup. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai ou non terminer cette fic pour décembre, mais normalement oui.  
  
Jeanne d'Arc : Pour être honnête, dès le début j'avais décidé de terminer ma fic à la fin des vacances. D'où le titre. Néanmoins j'avais l'intention de relater les vacances de noël à Poudlard, et c'est justement ce que je vais faire. (pour une année complète, cela sera pour un autre cross)  
  
Naséis : Comme c'est demandé si gentiment, je vais te donner la suite.  
  
Hedwige : Je suis très content d'avoir un nouveau lecteur (ou lectrice). Je suis d'autant plus content que tu y étais réticent au début. J'espère que a la suite te plaira autant que le début.  
  
Lunenoire : De rien pour les explications, et merci beaucoup.  
  
Lilly of Valley : Et oui, Harry est tout triste de partie sans ses amis. Mais pas d'inquiétude, cela ne va pas durer longtemps (enfin si mais pas trop)  
  
Crystalia : Merci beaucoup, je continue  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis très capable. D'ailleurs je viens de décider de rajouter au moins 4 chapitres à cette fic.  
  
Ernia : La suite est arrivée.  
  
Mangafana : Tu vas être content, car il va y avoir d'autres chapitres.  
  
Mystikal : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir car au fond de lui, il sait qu'il a sauvé Kitty, et cela va beaucoup l'aider.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Patience la suite est là  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre avant la rentrée.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir au moins 4 chapitres à venir, relatant les vacances de Harry à Poudlard pour noël. Arrivé surprise en perspective.  
  
Vous noterez dans le prochain que Harry va évoluer d'une drôle de façon, différente j'espère de la normal.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, idées ou autres, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By  
  
PS : le surnom de Harry provient d'un film comique se passant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Si quelqu'un trouve le nom du film, il recevra le prochain chapitre en avance. Bonne chance 


	11. Nouvelle année et nouveau Harry

Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle année et nouveau Harry  
  
Jamais depuis la première fois durant sa seconde année, Harry était aussi réticent à aller dans le bureau du directeur. Et contrairement à la seconde année, il n'était pas accusé de quelque chose d'effroyable.  
  
« Alors tu as passé de bonne vacance Harry ? »  
  
Harry se retourna vers Hagrid, se rappelant la réaction du demi-géant lorsqu'il était arrivé le secourir à l'institut. Le côté géant s'exprimant alors pleinement.  
  
« Oui, c'était bien » répondit Harry à la figure illuminé par sa réponse à Hagrid.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille, que la directrice adjointe satisfasse avec le mot de mot de passe. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte en bois, déjà ouverte et entrèrent pour voir le directeur les attendant dans son bureau.  
  
« Bonjour Harry » fit le vieil homme.  
  
Harry ne retenu presque rien de son entretient avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci tournait principalement sur l'état de santé du jeune homme. Le directeur s'inquiétait de sa réaction à l'usage du sort mortel. IL savait déjà que Harry culpabilisait de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort. Il avait peur que cette nouvelle action soit de trop pour le jeune homme. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas le quitter des yeux durant cette année. Il pensait aussi que le poste de préfet lui changerait les idées. Ce poste lui permettrait aussi de prendre consciences des responsabilités. Harry en avait déjà beaucoup pour son age, le directeur savait cela, et en lui donnant ce poste, il ne souhaitait pas lui en donner d'avantages, mais si Harry pouvait accepter cette responsabilité il pourrait mieux accepter les autres. Le directeur en était persuadé. De plus, cela était aussi le moyen de le contrôler un tant soit peu. Le sens des responsabilités de sa mère rentrant en confrontation avec l'envie de bouger de son père. Cela ferait un mélange explosif. A l'origine, il voulait donner ce poste à Ron Weasley, mais il pensait, que Ron aurait le même problème que Rémuis avec James. Pas vraiment capable de retenir réellement un Harry qu'il sentait commencer à vraiment prendre les envies de James.  
  
Jamais une entrevue avec Dumbledore n'avait été aussi ennuyeuse pour Harry. Aux éternelles recommandations s'ajoutaient les paroles se voulant réconfortantes pour lui.  
  
« Comme si je ne savais pas que je ne suis pas responsable pour la mort de Cédric » pensa-t-il amèrement suite à m'entretient. Les paroles de Dumbledore étaient compréhensibles. Elles auraient vraiment été utiles pour Harry s'il n'avait pas réussi à admettre cela suite aux nombreuses discussions avec le professeur Xavier. Maintenant, il avait accepter cette tragédie, et malheureusement, il sentait bien que plusieurs sorciers allaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Et cela, il ne savait pas s'il allait le supporter. Supporter le regard des autres sur son passage, les inconnues comme ses amis. Ss amis, justement, il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir en le voyant. Il avait sentit une sorte de réticence à la fin de sa dernière année. La jalousie maladive de Ron, qui n'avait pas vraisemblablement apprécier la marque d'affection de sa mère envers lui. Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire dans le Poudlard Express, lors du retour. D'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient réellement pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
IL avait eut besoin de la présence de ses amis. Les deux seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il comprenait qu'ils ne sachent pas quoi lui dire après la troisième tâches, d'autant qu'il leur avait presque rien révélé. Néanmoins, il avait ressentit quelque chose de bizarre en eux. Comme si au fond d'eux même, ils doutaient de lui. Cela l'avait attristé. Il se savait différent, encore plus à présent.  
  
On l'avait toujours regardé bizarrement. A partir de maintenant, ils allaient tous découvrir un nouveau Harry Potter. Un Harry bien différent, car il avait des responsabilités. Il était préfet, et même si cela devait ennuyer Ton, ses frères et le reste de ses condisciples, il devait être un bon préfet.  
  
Un sourire entre satisfaction et malice naquit sur son visage, alors qu'il setéit morphé le prendre pour la nuit. Sa dernière nuit tranquille avant longtemps.  
  
La journée suivante passa rapidement pour Harry. Il resta avec Hagrid qui vérifia une dernière fois si tout était prêt pour l'arriver des élèves pour la nouvelle année. C'était le cas, et à la nuit tombé, les élèves rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, après une absence de 2 mois. Il vit Ron et Hermione s'installer à la table des Gryffondor avec les autres 5ème années, vers le milieu de la table. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de leur ami, vers le haut de la table, le plus proche de la table des professeurs. A croire qu'ils l'avaient oublié. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cela, et il ne s'en soucia pas, car son attention fut attiré par l'entré des premières années.  
  
La répartition effectuée, le directeur fit son discours de bienvenu et expliqua les règles comme tous les ans. Il termina par les félicitations d'usage aux nouveaux préfets et les nomma. Tous furent surpris d'apprendre, que Harry était l'un d'entre eux. Surpris aussi, car il semblerait que personne n'avait remarqué le garçon au bout de la table. Il vit alors Ron et Hermione le regarder et lui sourire, sourire qui ne leur rendit pas. Il passa ensuite le reste du repas à discuter avec la préfète-en-chef qui était de sa maison. Elle lui donna des conseils pour bien faire appliquer les règles. Cela semblait bizarre de faire cela, car elle avait toujours considéré Harry comme un élément légèrement perturbateur, et le voila qui devait faire régner l'ordre. Cela ne voulait pourtant rien dire.  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry accompagna les nouveaux élèves avec Hermione à travers le château et dans la salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau, et présenta la salle commune. Il prit les garçons avec lui, les conduisant dans leur dortoir où leurs affaires les attendaient. Une fois installé, il redescendit dans la salle commune pour vérifier s'il ne manquait rien, puis alla dans son dortoir. Sans dire un seul mot à ses compagnons de chambres, il se déshabilla et se coucha. Ron le regarda faire sans lui parler. Le regard qui lui avait lancé Harry en entrant était suffisamment éloquent pour ne rien dire.  
  
Le premier jour de classe passa très rapidement. Dès levé, Harry prit sous son aile les nouveaux Gryffondor, et les conduisit dans la grande salle. Il faisait avec eux, exactement ce qu'avait fait Percy Weasley lors de sa première année. Il pensa au frère de Ron durant tout le petit déjeuner, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête, qu'il récupéra les emplois du temps des 5 premières années et les distribua aux élèves. Cela terminé, il agit de nouveau plus rapidement que Hermione, et accompagna les plus jeune au premier cours de l'année, métamorphose. Arrivé à destination, il leur désigna la prochaine salle et partit rapidement pour le cours de soin au créature magique avec Hagrid.  
  
Son premier cours de l'année se passa bien, même s'il devait à nouveau supporter la présence des Serpentard. Il alla ensuite dans la tour Nord pour une nouvelle prédiction de mort de la part de la vieille chouette comme il l'appelait depuis sa troisième année. Il s'installa avec un Serdaigle, laissant Ron aller avec Neville. Il regarda Harry pendant tout le cours, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Depuis le début de la journée, Harry les évitait lui et Hermione.  
  
Il se demandait ce qu'il arrivait, même si au fond de lui, cela l'arrangeait un peu, car même après 2 mois, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Il y avait pensé en compagnie de Hermione, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi faire. De plus, le ministre ne croyait pas l'histoire de Harry, et au ministère, l'affaire du tournoi après avoir été plus ou moins camoufflé, ressortit lors de l'annonce de la mort de la famille du survivant, et surtout de sa disparition. Certains pensaient même qu'il en était responsable. On pensait aussi que la disparition des détraqueurs était bizarre mais sans plus. Le ministre avait émis la supposition qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de repos et ne pouvant pas parler, ils étaient partit tout simplement. A cause de tout cela, Ron ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il avait foi en Harry, et de l'autre, Harry était tout de même différent. Fourchelangue et en plus Ron savait qu'il n'aimait pas énormément Cédric.  
  
Le repas du midi et l'après midi passèrent rapidement, et bientôt les Gryffondor assistèrent au dernier cours de la journée, potion avec Rogue et les Serpentard. A la surprise des élèves, Harry, son insigne de préfet brillant, se plaça devant le bureau de Rogue au premier rang. Et encore plus incroyablen à côté d'une Serpentard, qui le regarda s'installer, la bouche ouverte.  
  
Harry assis, toutes ses affaires sur la table, regarda sa voisine, et la voyant ainsi lui sourit.  
  
« Salut » dit-il causant un signe de tête en signe de réponse de la fille.  
  
Lorsque Rogue entra, il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir Potter à sa place actuel. Il désirait lui faire une remarque comme quoi on ne devait pas mélanger de la sorte les deux maisons, mais s'abstint. Dumbledore l'obligeait à ne plus tourmenter de la sorte le garçon car il avait subit beaucoup d'épreuve. D'autant plus que maintenant il était préfet. D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait, car la punition d'un préfet doit toujours être plus forte, mais de l'autre, il faut vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour punir un préfet. Et il savait bien que les excuses bidons qu'il donnait pour punir Potter ne serait plus valable. Grâce à ces deux nouveaux éléments, le cours se passa très bien pour Harry, contrairement à plusieurs Gryffndor.  
  
Une des choses qui avait changé, était le fait que Harry essayait de se contrôler, et de ne surtout pas s'énerver. Ni pour Rogue ni pour Malfoy. D'ailleurs, Malfoy étant aussi préfet tout comme lui, ne pouvait plus lui causer autant de problèmes. Car à la moindre insulte, il perdrait des points, et cela d'autant plus son statut de préfet.  
  
La première journée de Harry préfet se passa donc réellement bien. Il était d'ailleurs assez content de lu lorsqu'il voulu aller se coucher. Malheureusement, au moment où il allait monter l'escalier menant à son dortoir, Ron et Hermione se placèrent devant lui bloquant l'accès.  
  
Il releva les yeux vers eux et soupira.  
  
« Tu ne partiras pas comme cela Harry Potter » décréta Ton fermement.  
  
« Nous avons essayé de te parler toute la journée en vain. Alors maintenant, nous allons parler » continua Hermione  
  
Harry releva les yeux et sourit avant de déclarer « Je n'ai pas envie de VOUS parler pour le moment » les paroles de leur ami provoqua un froid autour d'eux. « Si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, laissez moi passer. » sur le même ton « Maintenant » termina-t-il d'une voix plus calme.  
  
Ron le laissa passer, et il monta dans son dortoir, laissant les deux amis vraiment perplexes.  
  
A partir de ce jour, les relations entre lui et eux ne furent plus vraiment les même. Ils se parlaient toujours, mais ce n'était plus l'entente d'avant. Ron et Hermione se demandant ce qui avait changé, et Harry sachant qu'ils avaient tous les 3 changé. Cela était le cas. Ron malgré sa toute nouvelle place de gardien, restait toujours un peu plus immature des 3. Il ressentait toujours au fond de lui une jalousie envers Harry. Il était non seulement capitaine de l'équipe, mais un plus préfet. Hermione elle était contente du nouveau Harry qui était compétent en tant que préfet. Tellement compétent, qu'il lui faisait de l'ombrage. En réalité, aucun des deux ne le comprenaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c'était leur comportement plus ou moins affiché qui avait causé le changement chez Harry.  
  
Harry justement, était regardé d'une manière différente. Non seulement il remplissait parfaitement ses devoirs de préfet et de capitaine, mais en plus, ses notes augmentaient dans presque toutes les matières. Même en histoire de la magie, alors que ce cours était réellement ennuyeux pour la majorité des élèves, même pour les Serdaigles.  
  
Les mois passèrent rapidement. Harry sentait son pouvoir prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Cela l'obligeait à se contrôler énormément. Il ne voulait pas que par un excès de colère, il ne puisse maîtriser son pouvoir et libéré un avada kédavra de nouveau. Cela était sa plus grande hantise. Il pensait à cela tous les jours, et sans les souvenirs de Kurt et de Kitty, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sa seule satisfaction étant que sans lui, Kity serait morte ce jour-là. Cela suffisait aussi à le rassurer sur la nature de ce pouvoir. A force de maîtrise, il le contrôlerait bien mieux. Il n'avait jamais tenter à nouveau le sort de mort, de peur surtout que le directeur ne le détecte. Néanmoins, il avait continué son entraînement, et à sa grande surprise, il commençait à pouvoir faire sortir sa magie pas seulement que par sa cicatrice.  
  
Alors qu'il venait de pratiquer depuis quelques minutes plusieurs sorts faciles sans l'usage de sa baguette, il se dit « Si cela continue, dans peu de temps, je n'aurai plus besoin de ma baguette. Et ce jour-là, je serai près de me battre contre Voldemort »  
  
A partir de ce jour, il travailla encore plus durant les cours et en dehors. Ses amis ou plus précisément Ron et les autres, se comportaient différemment. Ils étaient moins proche de lui. La raison principale étant qu'il faisait régner l'ordre partout où il allait. Même Hermione redoutait à présent qu'il lui enlève des points pour Gryffondor. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient vraiment étonnés de son changement.  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il prenne autant au sérieux son rôle de préfet » déclara McGonagall le soir d'Halloween à la table des professeurs.  
  
« C'est vrai Minerva. D'ailleurs je sais que les autres préfets lui sont reconnaissant d'avoir décider de ne pas participer à ce bal et de surveiller les couloirs de l'écoles ».  
  
« C'est vrai, généralement, il faut tirer au sort le préfet qui ne participera pas pour surveiller que tout se passe bien »  
  
Autant dire que par ses nouvelles fonctions, Harry satisfaisait les professeurs, ce qui n'était pas le cas des élèves à qui il retirait de plus en plus de points. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas effrayé de retirer des points à sa propre maison, lorsque cela est nécessaire. Il avait été jusqu'à demander une retenu pour les jumeaux à McGongall, après une farce qui avait vraiment mal tournée. Les deux Weasley lui en avaient voulu pour cela, et d'ailleurs, lui en voulaient toujours, même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Harry étant aussi le capitaine de l'équipe, et toujours le meilleur joueur. Grâce à lui, ils avaient battu assez facilement les Serpentard rendant ainsi la joie à tout le monde.  
  
Il en était ainsi, en ce premier jour des vacances de Nöel. Harry était plus proche de Monsieur règlement que d'un maraudeur. Et ses amis n'avaient jamais été plus éloignés de lui. Il n'y avait plus guère que Hermione pour lui parler. Il ne savait pas si ses deux amis en étaient affectés, mais pour lui, cela lui convenait. Il se sentait différent, il était d'ailleurs différent et de plus en plus.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva ce matin là, il nota que peu d'élèves restaient comme tous les ans à Poudlard. En réalité, hormis une poignée d'élèves des 4 maisons, peu de Serpentard, il n'y avait personne. Parmi les Weasley, il n'y avait que Ron qui était resté. Les jumeaux devaient rentrer pour régler des problèmes à propos de leur futur boutique, et Ginny ne voulait pas rester.  
  
Harry était très content de cela. Moins il y avait d'élèves et mieux cela serait.  
  
La matinée passa rapidement, et à la fin du repas du midi, un Rusard presque affolé entra en trombe dans la grande sallen provoquant un silence dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs et déclara au directeur.  
  
« Plusieurs personnes étranges attendent devant la porte »des paroles suffisamment fortes, pour être entendu par tout le monde, y compris Harry qui sourit pleinement.  
  
« Enfin, je vais pouvoir m'amuser » pensa-t-il, en se retournant vers les portes restées ouvertes.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : Merci, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre  
  
Hedwige : Bien chère lectrice, content que cela te plaise. Pour savoir si Kitty et Kurt seront à Poudlard, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre, mais la réponse est ils arrivent.  
  
Lunenoire : Logan ne doit pas être content.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite sera plus joyeuse.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup  
  
Mangafana : Je crois que tu as ta réponse à la question des relations entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
Naséis : Ne t'inquiète pas, un plomb qui pète cela arrive à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, comme tu lis beaucoup de mes fics, tu as sûrement remarqué que moi aussi parfois cela m'arrive.  
  
Shiva : Merci pour cette première review, en espérant que cela te plaise autant.  
  
Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre qui présente un Harry bien différent. J'espère qu'il vous plait, j'ai voulu pour une fois faire l'inverse de tout le monde et en faire un parfait préfet tout comme Percy. Bien sûr cela risque de changer dès le prochain chapitre.  
  
Voilà, si vous avez des questions ou appréciations, vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
By By. 


	12. Nouveaux arrivants et gros changements

Chapitre 12 : Nouveaux arrivants et gros changements  
  
Dans l'embrasure des portes se trouvaient trois étranges personnages. Ou plus précisément, deux personnes bizarres et une jeune fille. La plus grande des trois, s'avança dans la salle en direction de la tables des professeurs, suivit de part et d'autre par les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci regardaient à droite et à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Personne ne remarqua l'air joyeux qu'ils arboraient après avoir trouver Harry à sa table. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour les accueillir. Pas un seul mot se faisait entendre, et les élèves regardaient les 3 nouveaux médusés.  
  
« Bienvenu à Poudlard professeur McKoy » les accueillit Dumbedore en adressant un sourire aux trois visiteurs.  
  
Le ton joyeux du directeur stoppa le silence, et rassura les élèves. Dumbledore connaissait ces personnes.  
  
« Chères élèves et professeurs, je tiens à vous présenter trois visiteurs qui nous viennent des Etats-Unis, et qui resterons avec nous durant les vacances de Noël. Je tiens à ce qu'ils soient bien traités, et que leur séjour parmi nous se passe sans problème. Etant donné le nombre de résidents réduits en ce moment, il n'y aura pas de problème. » voyant que l'attention des élèves étaient sur les visiteurs, il sourit et fit les présentations.  
  
« Je vous présente le professeur McKoy »dit-il en désignant le plus grand des trois. Les élèves le regardèrent bizarrement, car il est vrai qu'il était assez surprenant même pour des sorciers de croiser un être bleu. « Accompagné de Kitty et de Kurt » les regards se portèrent vers l'autre personnage bleu et vers la jeune fille, qui attira d'ailleurs plus les regards des quelques garçons de la salle.  
  
« Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez aller soit manger ou autre chose » déclara-t-il les yeux étincelant d'une drôle de manière.  
  
« Merci professeur » répondirent en ch?ur les deux adolescents qui avaient déjà certaines idées en tête. Ils allaient d'ailleurs bouger, lorsque Hank leur fit une remarque  
  
« Ne faites pas de bêtises tous les trois. N'oubliez pas ce que vous êtes »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je les surveille » répondit Kitty Alors qu'un Pop se fit entendre là où il se trouvait.  
  
Devant l'air ébahie de toute la salle, il venait de disparaître et de réapparaître aussitôt près de Harry. Celui-ci se leva, et à la surprise de tous s'adressa aux nouveaux.  
  
« Bonjour professeur McKoy, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir ou si je ne suis pas là, allez voir Hagrid. Je suis persuadé qu'il vous aidera. Comme je vous l'ai dit un jour vous vous ressemblez » puis tournant la tête vers Diablo et Kitty il sourit encore plus ? Kurt fut trop lent, et ce fut donc Kitty qui serrait dans ses bras. Voyant que le jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, il les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi à se serrer tous les trois, sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle.  
  
Ils finirent par se séparer, et rient devant l'étonnement des élèves et professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas comment Harry pouvait connaître ces personnes. De plus, il semblait différent à présent. Un sourire franc et réel lui couvrait le visage, et remplaçait l'air strict qu'il arborait presque tout le temps.  
  
Sans se soucier des autres élèves, le préfet de Gryffondor tant redouter posa une question à ses deux amis.  
  
« Alors par quoi on commence ? Une visite du château ou de prés-au-lard ? »  
  
« Harry » l'interrompit le directeur, ayant clairement entendu la question de l'élève.  
  
Harry fixa son directeur, soupira « Comme vous le voulez professeur » se résigna-t-il à dire, prenant un air très déçu. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Kitty et Kurt purent lire sur ses lèvres un pas de problème noyé dans un grand sourire. Ils prirent eux aussi un air peiné, et se tournèrent pour bien le montrer aux professeurs.  
  
« Bon et si on allait faire un tour du propriétaire » demanda Kurt ce qui créa encore plus de trouble dans la salle.  
  
« On y vas, mais il faut juste que je me change » lui répondit Harry qui à la surprise de tous, retira rapidement sa robe stricte noir. Et tous virent alors la combinaison noire qu'il portait en dessous.  
  
« Ouah » « Jolie » fut les réponses des 2 mutants.  
  
« Merci. Pour réponse à vos questions, c'est de la peau de dragon véritable. C'est un ami de Roumanie qui me l'a fournit. Mais chute » dit- il, en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche  
  
« Pourquoi Chut » ?  
  
« Tout simplement car c'est juste un tout petit illégale comme produit. Enfin c'est illégal de le vendre ou de l'acheter. Mais dans la mesure ou je ne l'ai pas acheté, et que l'on ne me l'a pas vendu, je ne risque rien. »  
  
« Et depuis quand M. Potter vous ne suivez pas les règles » demanda Kitty  
  
« Depuis mon entré à Poudlard ma chère. Tu sais, c'est de famille. Je dois faire honneur à mon père. Il est vrai que j'ai surtout fait honneur à ma mère depuis le début de l'année. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons nous amuser. » déclara-t-il en lançant un coup d'?il vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Kitty et Harry s'agrippèrent ensuite à Kurt et disparurent à nouveau de la grande salle.  
  
Hank soupira en portant une main à sa tête « Attendons nous au pire » alors que Dumbledore souriait toujours. Le Harry d'avant était de retour. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait venir ses deux amis. Il a rapidement compris que personne à Poudlard ne pouvait le faire revenir  
  
Quelques couloirs plus loin, les trois amis réapparurent dans un léger pop.  
  
« C'est incroyable Harry. c'est encore plus grand et plus beaux que tu nous l'avais dit »  
  
Kurt acquieça d'un signe de tête qui fit sourire le sorcier.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. Je n'ennuie dur comme il n'est pas possible ici. Si je ne recevais pas des lettres de votre part, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais » avoua-t-il  
  
Kurt et Kitty se regardèrent. Ils savaient par les lettres que Harry semblait avoir des problèmes, mais ils n'imaginaient pas cela. Kitty lui mit la main sur l'épaule et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.  
  
Kurt les observa d'un air presque dégoûté quelques secondes avant d'agir. Il plaça subrepticement ses deux mains derrière les deux têtes et les pressa l'une contre l'autre, les forçant à rentrer en contact. Il les lâcha aussitôt en riant, alors que ses deux amis protestaient.  
  
« Stop. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi empoté, je n'aurai jamais été obligé de faire cela. » ils restèrent sans voix, ce qui augmenta d'autant les rires de Kurt.  
  
« Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes embrassés, on commence la visite. » questionna-t-il Harry qui lui répondit par un signe de tête.  
  
« Si on pouvait commencer par la cuisine, j'ai une petite faim » demanda-t- il, portant ses mains à son estomac qui fit rire les deux autres.  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as toujours faim » rajouta Hank qui arrivait accompagné de Hagrid souriant lui aussi.  
  
Les trois compères se regardèrent et quittèrent rapidement le couloir pour aller à la cuisine.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient par le tableau de la coupe de fruits, et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, où fourmillaient comme toujours les elfes de maison. Voyant les trois visiteurs, ils accoururent pour demander de quoi ils avaient besoins. Kitty et Kurt n'avaient pas imaginé cela, et même si Harry leur en avait parlé. Heureusement, Dobby arriva, étant de son devoir dans son esprit de venir aider Harry.  
  
« Poussez-vous delà. Laissez Harry Potter tranquille et les amis d'Harry Potter en paix. » couina-t-il de sa petite voix.  
  
Bizarrement, les elfes obtempérèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations, non sans lancer des regards noirs à Dobby. Visiblement, même s'ils n'appréciaient pas cet elfe de maison qui se faisait payer, ils préféraient ne pas trop discuter avec lui de peur de devenir comme lui. L'intéressé ne le remarquait pas car il contemplait comme toujours Harry.  
  
« Dobby content de voir le grand Harry Potter venir voir lui. »  
  
« Bonjour Dobby. Je voulais te présenter deux amis à moi » dit il en désignant Kurt et Kitty. « Ils ont fait un long voyage, et ils voudraient bien manger quelque chose. Alors »  
  
« Tout de suite voila » déclara un autre elfe en arrivant avec un plat contenant de la nourriture pour plusieurs personnes.  
  
Sur le plat, de nombreux plats étaient disposés, et ils mangèrent donc tous correctement. Rassasiés, ils quittèrent la cuisine, bien décidé à visiter le château.  
  
Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement, le trio passant d'étages en étages très rapidement. Harry était très content de les voir, leur fit visiter beaucoup de salles de cours et d'autres.  
  
« C'est incroyable qu'ils puissent parler, bouger voir même quitter leur tableau et aller visiter les autres personnages. » s'exclama Kitty en observant l'un des personnages bouger dans son cadre, accueillant le personnage étant son voisin de cadre.  
  
« On s'y habitue » répondit Harry « Mais si su veux un conseil, si quelqu'un commence à te parler, regarde aussi les murs. Car ils ont tous des caractères différents et peuvent être assez soupe au lait. Autant que certain fantôme »  
  
« C'est vrai qu'il y a des fantômes ici. J'espère que nous allons en voir bientôt » s'enthousiasma Kurt qui devant l'air sceptique de ses amis leva les épaules symbolisant sa pensé.  
  
Ils décidèrent de ne pas lui poser de questions, et voyant l'heure tourné, Harry décréta que le temps du repas arrivait. Se trouvant assez loin de la grande salle, ils décidèrent d'utiliser le talent de Diablo pour y retourner plus vite.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils jaillirent en plein milieu de la salle, faisant sursauter une majorité de sorciers. Sans jeter un regard vers eux, ils s'assirent à l'un des bouts inoccupés de la table Gryffondor, et commencèrent à manger, alors que peu à peu les discussions reprenaient autour d'eux. Harry tourna la tête quelques minutes plus tard afin de savoir comment réagissaient les autres sorciers. Arrivant sur Ron et Hermione, à l'autre bout de la table, il fit un sourire qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps sur le visage du survivant. Ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'étrange trio entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les élèves présents les regardèrent, se posant beaucoup de questions sur ceux-ci. D'un côté, les invités semblaient vraiment particuliers, et ce qui troublait encore plus les esprits était la nouvelle attitude de Harry. Il n'était plus en effet aussi froid et stricte que depuis la rentrée de septembre. Ron et Hermione qui disputaient une parte d'échec en étaient fort surpris. Ils avaient essayé depuis des mois de le faire sourire, mais Harry restait de marbre. Et la, il redevenait presque comme avant, et cela grâce à l'arrivé de 2 étrangers. Ils voulaient des explications. Ce fut donc sur cette idée, qu'ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe.  
  
« Bonjour, nous n'avons pas été présenté, je suis Hernione . »  
  
« Granger et Ronald Weasley. Deux typiques Gryffondor » interrompit Kitty sous l'?il agacé de Hermione.  
  
« Je suis Kitty et lui c'est Kurt alias Diablo. Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer. Cela fait longtemps que Harry nous parle de vous » déclara-t- elle, une once de méfiance dans la voix.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sans ciller. Diablo sentant la tension monter, s'écria :  
  
« J'ai un petit creux, je fais un saut en cuisine. »  
  
Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de répondre, qu'il disparu laissant une petite fumée. Ron et Hermione la bouche grande ouverte, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas rêver dans la grande salle.  
  
« Mais on ne peut pas.. »  
  
« Transplanner » coupa Harry qui savait ce qu'elle voulait énoncer.  
  
« Dans ce cas, il faut que tu lui en parles. Car je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kurt réapparaissait, les bras chargé de victuailles.  
  
« Tiens Moerté. Il faut que tu manges car tu es encore en pleine croissance » dit-il en donnant à Harry un sandwich qui pouvait satisfaire facilement Hagrid.  
  
Ron et Hermione se sentant de trop, retournèrent à l'échiquier les laissant terminer de manger.  
  
« Alors comme cela, tu es presque devenu le meilleur élève de ta classe » demanda Kitty au grand désespoir de Kurt avec de la tristesse dans la voix.  
  
« Oui. Hermione est encore supérieur dans certains domaines, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je m'améliore. De plus, plus je réussi à maîtriser mon pouvoir, et plus j'arrive facilement tous les sorts que j'entreprends. »  
  
Puis joignant le geste à la parole, il leva un de ses doigts de sa main droite et se concentra. Soudain, une lumière apparut au bout de son doigt, qui fit rire ses deux amis. Ne comprenant pas, il lançant un regard noir, croyant qu'ils se moquaient de lui. C'était le cas. Car comme allait lui expliquer Kitty, en faisant cela, Harry ressemblait à un personnage extraterrestre de science fiction d'un film moldu. N'ayant presque jamais eut accès au filme moldu, Harry ignorait tout du personnage.  
  
Cela entièrement révélé, il se mit à rire rejoignant les deux autres, et devant les regards curieux des élèves présents.  
  
« Moerté téléphone maison » prononça Kurt d'une voix haché et bizarre, un doigt vers le plafond qui eut pour effet de déclencher un nouveau fou rire pour le trio.  
  
Une fois calmé, ils continuèrent à parler de tout ce qu'ils désiraient faire durant les vacances.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que nous allons nous en prendre au Serpentard » déclara Harry qui eut pour effet des regards intrigués de ses amis.  
  
« Les pires sont parties et ceux qui restent ne sont pas vraiment. méchant » termina-t-il après une courte pause.  
  
« Mais où est donc passer ton antipathie envers eux » demanda Kurt « Car si je me souviens bien, tu nous as toujours dit que tu n'avais toujours des ennuies avec eux »  
  
« Oui, mais depuis, j'ai discuté avec certains, et j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas les juger tous comme mauvais. Je m'arrange d'ailleurs assez bien avec 1 ou 2 d'entre eux. Ils sont comme nous en vérité »  
  
Kurt essayait de comprendre son ami, alors que Kitty comprenait.  
  
« Tu prends en maturité Harry. Et tu as raison de dire cela. Il ne faut pas les juger à causes de leur appartenance à cette maison. » puis observant que Kurt semblait réticent, elle jugea bon d'ajouter. « Je te rappelle Kurt, qu'avant de nous rejoindre, Malicia était avec Magnéto. »  
  
Cette fois se fut Harry qui parut comprendre.  
  
« C'est vrai »  
  
« Oui c'est vrai » répondit Kurt, se rappelant ce point.  
  
« D'accord, mais dans ce cas, qui ? »  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir, et un sourire cruel naquit sur son visage. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, ils furent tous ouies.  
  
« Imaginé un Logan qui déteste tout ce qui bouge et qui par malchance est entièrement dépourvu de pouvoir. »  
  
« Si cela existe, il doit être exécrable » se moqua Kurt alors que Kitty souriait. Un être pire que Logan point de vu caractère était difficile à imaginer.  
  
Harry sembla comprendre l'interrogation et sourit encore plus.  
  
« Si cela existe, et cela se nomme Rusard » son sourire devenant réellement mesquin voir sadique.  
  
Le concierge passa sans le savoir sa dernière nuit tranquille de toutes les vacances.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne : la suite a pris plus de temps que prévue, mais le principal st qu'elle soit enfin là.  
  
Miliana : j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Comme tu l'as constaté, Harry redeviens au contact de ses amis l'ancien Harry moins stricte et bien plus turbulent. Surprise dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
PrincessYueSerenity : merci, j'espère que tu as aimé.  
  
Lunemoire : ne t'inquiète pas, le Harry sérieux ne va rester longtemps, surtout en la présence des deux mutants.  
  
Loumiolla : merci d'apprécier. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Harry est beaucoup moins stricte dans ce chapitre, et cela va durer quelque temps.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : désolé pour l'attente supplémentaire, mais les autres fics demandaient plus d'attention. J'espère néanmoins que tu seras satisfait de ce chapitre.  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Eh bien si je l'ai fait. Heureusement, la suite arrive enfin.  
  
Mangafana : tu as parfaitement le bon raisonnement. Tout d'abord, il dissimule son pouvoir derrière un calme et une attitude stricte qui ne lui ressemble pas dans les premiers tomes. Mais il faut comprendre que pour maîtrises ce pouvoir, il doit travailler encore plus qu'avant. S'il n'est plus avec ses amis c'est à car ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé suite à la troisième tache et encore moins ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant l'été. Tout comme Dumbledore d'ailleurs.  
  
Naséis : merci pour cette review toujours fidèle avec toi-même et c'est aussi bien. Par contre, dit moi exactement lorsque je commence réellement à péter un plomb car parfois je ne le remarque pas. Même si en ce moment c'est essentiellement sur une autre fic que mes fusibles fondent assez régulièrement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera à partir de ce chapitre beaucoup moins à cheval sur les règlements. Mais il fallait tout de même montrer le nouveau Harry avant de revenir pour quelques temps en tout cas à une version plus ancienne.  
  
Alex-13 : en effet, c'est un problème assez ennuyeux. Heureusement, il sera maintenant plus questions de l'univers de Harry que des x-men. Donc tu devrais réussir à comprendre facilement. Si tu as besoin d'explication n'hésites pas je te répondrai.  
  
Andadrielle : Harry va commencer à faire le fou surtout que ses amis sont maintenant là et que les jumeaux ne sont pas là pour les vacances. Il se doit donc de les remplacer et il est certain que le pauvre concierge va avoir du travaille avec les rois de l'évasion.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre comme tous, les autres.  
  
Normalement, je devais encore faire 2 chapitres de cette fic. Néanmoins si cela ne vous dérange pas de continuer à la lire après la sortie en français du tome 5 dites le moi et je verrai pour la continuer d plusieurs chapitres supplémentaires.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensé, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	13. Des vacances très remuantes

Chapitre 13 : Des vacances très remuantes.  
  
Tout se passait très bien dans le château, les élèves présents dormaient encore, lorsqu'un terrible bruit provenant du bureau de Rusard ébranla jusqu'au fondation de l'école.  
  
Le tumulte réveilla presque tous les occupants. Les professeurs alertés, accoururent vers la pièce en question, pour y découvrir un Rusard, l'air agar, maugréant, insensible à la présence des autres professeurs.  
  
Soudain, il poussa un grand cri en voyant le directeur Dumbledore derrière lui en se retournant.  
  
« VOUS ETES LA PROFESSEUR. VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU SI JE LES RETTROUVE, ILS AURONT AFFAIRES A MOI » cria-t-il alors que les professeurs se bouchaient les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris rocailleux du concierge.  
  
Dumbledore comprenant le n?ud du problème, demanda à l'infirmière qui était présente, de l'accompagné à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse se faire examiner. Il maugréa et proféra plusieurs menaces à l'encontre d'une certaine corne de brume présente dans son bureau avant d'accepter de quitter les lieux.  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous partir, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le directeur fut le dernier à quitter la pièce, en prenant soin de prendre avec lui l'instrument qui avait causé le réveil de l'école et la sourdité passagère du concierge.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la grande salle, il expliqua aux élèves les causes de leur réveil intempestif.  
  
« Il semblerait que notre cher aimé concierge ait eut un petit problème avec une corne de brume ce matin. Il est pour l'instant à l'infirmerie afin de soigné une petite perte d'audition. »  
  
Des ricanements dans la salle le fit sourire sur les rapports conflictuels entre les élèves et Rusard. Il ne s'empêcha pas de jeter un regard en direction de Harry et de ses deux amis qui semblaient bien réveillé, contrairement aux autres élèves. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient les responsable de cela.  
  
Sentant le regard du directeur sue eux, les 3 amis levèrent les yeux de leurs déjeuners et le fixèrent eux aussi d'une façon détendu.  
  
« Il sait que c'est nous Harry ? » demanda Kitty alors qu'ils venaient de quitter la grande salle.  
  
« Oui, rien ne lui échappe. Enfin presque rien » se ravisa-t-il en pensant aux maraudeurs et à ses propres changements.  
  
« Alors nous commençons par quoi ? » questionna Kurt sans ce soucier une seule minute des inquiétudes de Kitty.  
  
D'ailleurs, cette question fut accueilli par un soupir de ma jeune fille.  
  
« Tu ne changes pas Kurt »  
  
« Jamais » répondit-il.  
  
« Dans ce cas allons à la chambre au serpent » proposa-t-elle, en regardant calmement Harry. Elle savait que Harry redoutait d'y pénétrer, à causes des mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne voulait donc pas l'y forcer contrairement à Kurt qui verrait cela comme un défi.  
  
Harry la regarda quelques secondes, pensant à ses souvenirs de sa seconde année. Il lui fit ensuite un large sourire.  
  
« Allez venez, nous allons visiter le royaume profond » déclara-t-il lugubrement, alors qu'ils partaient ardemment vers les toilettes donnant accès à la porte de la chambre.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt faisait fuir Mimi Geignarde de ses toilettes en effectuant plusieurs de ses célèbres pitreries.  
  
« Tiens-toi tranquille avec elle maintenant Kurt, car sinon elle ne va pas te lâcher de toutes les vacances. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est assez collante qu'en elle le veut » expliqua Harry  
  
« C'est un fantôme. Elle ne pourra pas me poursuivre éternellement. » ria Kurt avant de lâcher un oh d'exclamation lorsque Harry ouvrit l'accès au sous-terrain.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais elle peut venir t'ennuyer pendant ta toilette » lui dit Harry souriant devant le visage de Kurt visiblement troublé par les paroles de son ami.  
  
« Ouahh » s'exclamèrent les deux mutants en pénétrant dans la chambre des secrets. Harry lui déglutissait, ce lieu symbolisait des souvenirs pas vraiment sympathiques à l'esprit. Sa seconde année à Poudlard était loin d'être la meilleur, entre la suspicion de ses condisciples et les attaques du basilique.  
  
« Incroyable, il devait vraiment être impressionnant lorsqu'il était encore en vie ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, il est beaucoup plus grand que je l'imaginais » rajouta Kitty en observant de plus près la carcasse du roi des serpents qui trônait à présent en plein milieu de la salle, au pied de la statut de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
« Et surtout beaucoup plus féroce lorsqu'il est au trousse de quelqu'un. Et cela même s'il est aveugle » commenta Harry qui n'osait pas vraiment regarder le serpent même dans son état actuel.  
  
« Cela a été rude camarade ! » demanda Kurt qui voyait bien que son ami était vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce lieu.  
  
« Oui. Beaucoup plus que je l'imaginais avant de redescendre ici à nouveau »  
  
« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à présent. Ce lieu n'est vraiment pas très agréable. Ce Salazar était peut-être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque, mais aussi sûrement l'un des plus dérangé s'il a non seulement créé cet endroit et laissé cette immonde créature en héritage pour sa descendance. »  
  
Harry fut surpris par les paroles de Kitty. Pas quelles étaient dénuées de sens, mais car peu de sorciers et sûrement pas à Serpentard auraient fait ce genre de jugement aussi précis sur la nature du sorcier.  
  
« C'est vrai, nous devrions rentrer » confirma-t-il « Il y a des endroits bien plus amicaux à visiter »  
  
Puis joignant le geste à la parole, il prit Kitty par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Kurt souriait en le voyant agir de la sorte avec son amie les suivait de près.  
  
Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et Kurt les agrippa et ils atterrirent tous les trois dans les toilettes de Mimi devant l'entré de la salle qui était encore ouverte. Là aussi, Harry referma l'entré, et fit promettre à Kurt de ne pas y retourner seul en utilisant son pouvoir. Etrangement, il fit cette promesse docilement. Harry et Kitty pensaient que malgré son air sûr de lui, Kurt devait avoir compris que cette pièce était bien plus dangereuse et néfaste que toutes les autres.  
  
Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas du midi qui allait bientôt commencer. La matinée était passée rapidement dans la chambre des secrets. Ils furent dans les premiers à la table unique qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Ils prirent place près de 2 Poufsouffle qui fixèrent pendant quelques secondes les 2 mutants avant de recevoir un regard de Harry leur désignant d'arrêter cela tout de suite. Connaissant le caractère autoritaire du préfet depuis plusieurs mois, ils obtempérèrent et s'occupèrent de tout à fait autre chose dans la salle.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'installèrent un peu plus loin du trio, se demandant comment ils pouvaient faire pour leur parler. Ils étaient vraiment surpris par la tournure des évènements. Tout d'abords Harry qui agissait de façon complètement différente depuis leur arrivé, et surtout, ils semblaient se connaître tous les 3 depuis longtemps. Or ils savaient bien que Harry n'avait pas d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Donc comment ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Cette question ils se la posaient tous les deux. La réponse était peut-être dans une autre interrogation, où Harry avait-il passé son été ?  
  
Se sentant observer, Kitty tourna la tête et rencontra le regard des deux Gryffondor. A la surprise de ceux-ci, elle leur sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Elle savait qu'ils se posaient des questions sur eux et sur leur rapport avec Harry. Surtout qu'il était flagrant que Harry et elle était assez proche. La façon dont ils se regardaient le révélait. De plus, elle désirait devenir ami avec eux, les connaître. Elle savait que Harry s'était pour des raisons qui lui était propre, éloigné d'eux. Elle désirait aplanir la situation. Elle se résolut à en parler à Harry.  
  
« Alors, est ce que nous allons cette après-midi au village » demanda en chuchotant Kurt tout en regardant autour de lui si on l'espionnait.  
  
Harry sourit à cette demande. « Tu ne pers toujours pas le nord »  
  
Le mutant secoua négativement la tête ce qui fit soupirer et lever les yeux vers le haut plafond Kitty. Elle savait qu'avec Kurt c'était perdu d'avance.  
  
« S'il a une idée en tête, cela va être dur de la faire changer d'avis » soupira-t-elle alors que Kurt continuait à s'empiffrer. Il est vrai qu'il aimait bien manger, et les elfes de maisons cuisinaient des plats vraiment exquis.  
  
« Très bien, dès que Kurt ici présent sera prêt, nous partirons pour le village en utilisant le passage secret » murmura-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre.  
  
Kurt lui fit un signe de la main, le pouce levé poing serré pour lui signifier son accord, sa bouche étant trop rempli pour parler correctement. Harry rit légèrement à cela alors que Kitty portait sa tête dans ses mains de honte se demandant ce que les autres élèves et professeurs devaient se dire en voyant la façon d'agir de son ami.  
  
« Heureusement que le professeur n'est pas présent Kurt. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécie tes agissements. »  
  
L'intéressé haussa les épaules, avant de se resservir une autre part de désert.  
  
Kitty utilisa ce temps où Kurt était occupé pour parler à Harry d'une chose qui la préoccupait. Ses amis Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Tu ne crois qu'il serait temps de nous les présenter de façon plus convenable »demanda-t-elle  
  
Harry se retourna vers ses deux amis, fit une légère grimace avant de faire face à nouveau à Kitty.  
  
« Peut-être. Il est vrai que la rencontre d'hier n'a pas été très conviviale. » avoua-t-il.  
  
Cela était une conclusion très juste de la situation de la première rencontre entre les deux duos, l'un de sorciers et l'autre de mutants.  
  
Il fixa ses deux amis à l'autre bout de la table, et prit sa décision.  
  
« Très bien, nous allons profiter de l'après-midi pour discuter avec eux. Ensuite, nous profiterons de la nuit pour voir se promener le château »  
  
A son expression, il comprit que Kurt était content de visité le château de nuit. Ils pourraient aller visiter le village plus tard durant les vacances. Kitty était d'accord avec Harry sur sa décision. Ce fut donc un trio bien sûr de lui, qui suivit Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grande salle.  
  
La jeune fille remarqua vite que Harry et ses amis se trouvaient derrière elle et Ron, et décida donc de s'arrêter après avoir monté l'un des escaliers les menant à la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
Elle se retourna dans la foulé, faisant de suite face à un Harry souriant et pas impressionné par elle.  
  
« Tu veux nous parler Harry ? »  
  
« En effet. A moins que mademoiselle la préfète à d'autre chose à faire »  
  
Le commentaire fit s'esclaffer Ron, qui stoppa net lorsque Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui n'échappa pas à personne.  
  
« On se calme tous les deux. Vous êtes des amis depuis trop longtemps pour vous chamailler comme cela » les paroles de Kitty lui attirèrent tous les regards alors que Kurt rajoutait  
  
« On dirait un vieux couple. Si c'est cela, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela sera dans 50 ans »  
  
Le commentaire fit rougire sérieusement les deux sorciers qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce personnage vraiment franc et déroutant.  
  
« Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler ici. Nous devrions retourner dans la salle commune afin de discuter calmement » proposa Harry  
  
4 têtes acceptèrent cela, et ce fut alors silencieusement, qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers la salle commune, qui était presque vide.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans un coin suffisamment proche de la cheminée pour ne pas avoir froid, mais suffisamment éloigné des autres pour être tranquille.  
  
Harry était entouré de Kurt et de Kitty, alors que Ron et Hermione se trouvaient en face de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment serein. C'était lui plus qu'eux qui avait creusé le trou entre leur amitié. Il était aussi vrai qu'il avait besoin de certaines choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner. Il savait au fond de lui que cela n'était pas juste pour eux, mais les choses avaient évolué dans ce sens.  
  
« Tout d'abords, je crois que je vous dois des petites explications à propos de notre relation actuel » en disant cela, il fit un geste de ma main, signifiant qu'il parlait de la relation qu'il entretenait avec eux et qui n'était plus aussi fraternel depuis la fin de leur quatrième année.  
  
Il exposa alors son point de vue sur la question, depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie suite à la troisième tâche jusqu'aux derniers jours précédents l'arrivé des deux mutants.  
  
« Tu croyais que nous ne savions pas comment réagir avec toi ? » l'interrogea presque outré par les paroles de Harry.  
  
Elle allait continuer, lorsqu'à l'étonnement de tous, Ron prit la parole.  
  
« Il a raison Hermione. En tout cas pour moi c'était et c'est toujours le cas. Et d'ailleurs au vue de la façon dont tu agis, c'est pareille pour toi »  
  
Il y avait un sentiment de certitude et de peur dans ses paroles. Ron réalisait maintenant ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer depuis plusieurs mois. Hermione cligna des yeux avant de baisser la tête, comprenant aussi qu'elle avait le même problème. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec Harry et cela dès le début.  
  
« C'est notre faute aussi si nous nous sommes séparés peu à peu et si tu as été contraint de rechercher des nouveaux amis » admit-elle, sensiblement sous le choc de ses paroles. « Nous n'avons pas comprit ce que nous devions faire pour t'aider. »  
  
Harry regardait ses deux amis, anéantit par leurs propres paroles. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais penser de la sorte avant. Comme le découvrait Harry cela était en effet le cas.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous lamenter, ce qui est fait est fait. La seule chose que vous pouvez vous dire, c'est que d'une certaine façon, vous avez provoqué notre rencontre avec Harry. De plus, il y a certaines choses que vous ne pouvez pas lui apporter. » déclara Kitty en passant le bras derrière la tête de Harry, se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion.  
  
Harry peu habituer à ce genre de marque d'affection commença à rougir alors que Kurt avait la main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire. Ron et Hermione qui était en face d'eux ne purent réprimer un sourire devant le tableau.  
  
« En effet, nous n'avons pas tout à fait le même rapport que toi avec Harry » concéda Hermione, alors Kitty rougissait aussi se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
A partir de là, la discussion devint plus facile car moins tendue. Le fossé existait toujours mais il allait commencer à se rétrécir petit à petit. Les trois sorciers étant décidé à réparé l'incompréhension entre eux qui existait depuis plusieurs mois.  
  
« Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontré tous les trois ? » demanda à présent Ron, toujours curieux de les connaître. C'était en effet la première fois qu'il voyait un être comme Kurt. Il était conscient qu'il n'appartenait pas au monde magique.  
  
Lorsqu'ils racontèrent la vérité sur les deux mutants, ils furent subjugués, surtout Ron. Autant Hermione connaissait le terme de mutant mais pour Ron cela était vraiment trop incroyable.  
  
« C'est pour cette raison que tu peux te déplacer en disparaissant comme si tu transplannais»  
  
« C'est cela » répondit-il joyeusement. Il était d'autant plus heureux, que son pouvoir moins utile chez les x-men lors des attaques par exemple que celui de Scott était dans ce lieux précis visiblement assez envié.  
  
Le restes de l'après-midi passa rapidement, et ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses. Par contre, Harry préféra ne rien dire pour le moment à propos de son pouvoir de mutant. Il désirait que personne ne le sache, en tout cas pour l'instant.  
  
« Quoi c'était vous dans le bureau de Rusard ! » cria presque Hermione avant que Harry lui mette la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.  
  
« Oui c'était nous. Et je peux t'assurer que cela ne fait que commencer » avoua-t-il au grand dame de Hermione qui s'attendait à ce genre de commentaire.  
  
Néanmoins, elle était contente que Harry était enfin de retour auprès d'elle et de Ron.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miliana : C'est vrai que Harry va beaucoup mieux depuis l'arrivé des mutants. D'ailleurs, cela va s'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres. Pas d'inquiétude donc, je continuerai cette fic même après la sortie du tome5.  
  
Alex-13 : Dans ce cas, je vais continuer  
  
Pimousse Fraise : Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que le prochain arrivera plus rapidement  
  
Mangada : Rogue risque en effet de faire les frais du nouveau Harry et de ses amis. Mais il faudra attendre un peu. Comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, les choses s'arrangent entre Harry et ses amis Ron et Hermione. Comme je l'explique, le fossé entre eux qui s'était établit faute de communication des deux côtés s'arrange. Pour la confrontation entre Kitty et Hermione, dans la mesure où elles sont un peu similaires en intelligence et en raisonnement, il est normal qu'il y ait de l'animosité. De plus, Kitty n'ayant pas vue Harry depuis longtemps, montre aussi son territoire aux autres sorcières et cela même si elle ne risque rien avec Hermione.  
  
Lily of the Valley : Content que le chapitre te plaise. Pour Logan, il faut m'excuser, mais personnellement, je ne l'aime pas, et cela depuis ma première rencontre avec les x-men il y a une dizaine d'années. Néanmoins pas d'inquiétude, car s'il revient dans la fic, je serai gentil avec lui. Il y a tout de même un certain professeur de potion que j'aime encore moins, même si je me suis calmé depuis le début. Et dans les prochains chapitres, cela risque d'être lui la cible des blagues de Harry and Co.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Content que tu sois satisfait, j'espère que cela va durer.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup, je continue.  
  
Loumiolla : Merci beaucoup, la suite viendra bientôt.  
  
Naséis : Je sais bien que tu vas continuer à les lires. D'ailleurs celle-ci va continuer plus longtemps que je l'avais prévu. Il y aura donc d'autres chapitres. Par ailleurs, si l'action est allé très vite dans le chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas car je me lasse de cet fic, mais car la première journée des mutants à Poudlard devait être selon moi rythmé et assez rapide pour montrer leur enthousiasme et ébahissement.  
  
Andadrielle : Merci des compliments. Pour la relation entre Kitty et Harry, l'avenir nous le dira, même si les choses sont en bonne voix. Surtout si Kurt continue à vouloir accélérer les choses entre ses deux amis.  
  
PrincessYueSerenity : Merci de l'adorer, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Merci à tous pour avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, et je l'espère celui- ci.  
  
Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura encore plusieurs chapitres, et cela même si le tome5 sort en français.  
  
Néanmoins, n'ayant pas encore commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas vous dire quand il sera sur le site, mais je vais essayer de l'écrire rapidement.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre, votre avis m'intéresse. Merci  
  
Passez donc un bon week-end et surtout pour le tome5 à partir du 3  
  
A la prochaine  
  
By By 


	14. La course poursuite commence

Chapitre 14 : La course poursuite commence  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Harry parlait de manière plus civilisée envers ses deux amis Ron et Hermione. Il pensait à cette journée qui c'était terminé par une discussion franche avec ses 4 amis qui comme il le pensait se ressemblait légèrement.  
  
Kitty et Hermione avaient le même goût pour les études, contrairement à Ron et Kurt qui voulaient plus s'amuser et profiter de leur jeunesse. Même si dans les deux cas, ils avaient eut des années pleines de rebondissements et d'actions.  
  
Harry s'endormit paisiblement comme il ne le faisait plus depuis son retour à Poudlard peu avant la rentrée. Il dormait si paisiblement qu'il fut tout surpris et énervé de se faire réveillé par Kurt qui avait eut l'idée saugrenu de lui lancer un saut d'eau froide, trempant entièrement son lit.  
  
« Décidément Kurt, tu joues avec ta vie. Attend un peu que je m'énerve » cria-t-il sur son ami qui le saut déversé, avait disparu dans une petite fumée.  
  
Il se retourna entendant le rire moqueur de Ron qui en voyant la colère de son ami, cessa immédiatement et couru lui chercher une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer un peu.  
  
« Je crois qu'il mériterait de rencontrer mes frères » déclara-t-il en tendant la serviette à Harry qui émit un grognement qui surpris Ron, peu habitué à le voir ainsi.  
  
« Il va me le payé quand je vais le retrouver » dit Harry en fouillant dans ses affaires une fois sec. Il en ressortit un vieux parchemin que Ron reconnu comme la carte du maraudeur.  
  
Harry la saisit, de rage, et la toucha du bout du doigt, faisant apparaître la carte sans utiliser sa baguette et sans dire un mot. Ron le regarda faire ne s'en rendant pas compte sur le moment. Il ne voulait pas déranger Harry dans ce moment.  
  
« Il est dans la grande salle » déclara-t-il froidement, un sourire froid sur le visage. « Il va falloir être plus malin et plus adroit que lui. Chose qui sera plus difficile avec son pouvoir » termina-t-il avant de poser la carte et de s'habiller rapidement, portant les même habits que les jours d'avant.  
  
Ils sortirent rapidement du dortoir et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune où Kitty et Hermione discutaient paisiblement.  
  
« Salut vous deux » les saluèrent-elle avant de se poser des questions en voyant arrivé Harry.  
  
Il lança un bref salut à Hermione avant d'aller directement sur Kitty et de lui demander.  
  
« Je vais à la chasse aux nuisibles. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? » puis se retournant vers les deux Gryffondor « Vous êtes les bienvenus aussi »  
  
Hermione voulu poser une question, mais Kitty troublé par ces paroles et l'absence de Kurt fit le rapprochement.  
  
« Qu'a fait Kurt ? »  
  
« Il m'a simplement réveillé. Avec un saut d'eau bien sûr » rajouta-t-il après une courte pause.  
  
Hermione le regarda puis Ron désirant avoir confirmation, alors que Kitty levait les yeux au ciel de dépit.  
  
« Il ne changera jamais. Il a fait le coup un jour à Scott. Ils se sont poursuivit durant plus de une heure et ont terminé dans la salle des danger. Si tu veux faire de même ici, il va y avoir du travail compte tenu de la grandeur du château » lui fit-elle remarquer.  
  
« Je compte bien sur toi et vous deux » fit-il se d'adressant à ses 3 amis « pour m'aider dans cette tâche difficile. Il est peut-être rapide, mais nous avons des atouts dans nos manches » dit-il sérieusement en montrant la carte où Kurt venait de quitter la grande salle pour la cuisine.  
  
« Il veut faire le plein de provisions pour la journée pour être tranquille » dit Kitty avant de rajouter pour les deux sorciers ignorants certaines choses « Il a besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour disparaître. Il sait bien que Harry va le poursuivre. C'est d'ailleurs en y pensant le meilleur moyen de visiter le château dans les moindres recoins. »  
  
Ils se retournèrent en entendant une petite explosion, et découvrirent un morceau de parchemins que Kurt leur avait envoyé.  
  
« Vous gagnez si vous m'attrapez avant le repas de ce soir, sinon je gagne » lit Hermione en tendant le parchemin à Harry.  
  
« Il a toujours été d'un naturel joueur » leur révéla Kitty en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle semblait gêner par le comportement immature de son ami.  
  
Harry le remarqua et s'adoucit aussitôt. Il passa le bras dans le dos de la jeune fille ce qui la surprit, le garçon, n'étant pas d'une nature très démonstrative.  
  
« Ne fait pas cette tête. Il fallait s'y attendre avec lui. D'ailleurs cela risque de devenir amusant si nous devons jouer à cache-cache avec lui » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'?il aguicheur qui le surpris lui-même. Il perdait de plus en plus de sa timidité depuis l'arrivé de la jeune fille.  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait aller manger avant qu'ils arrêtent de servir, si nous voulons nous aussi être en forme pour l'attraper » les prévint Ron dont le ventre émettait un son caractéristique qui le fit rougir, soupirer Hermione et rire les deux autres.  
  
« D'accord on y va mais avant, je vais chercher ma baguette que j'ai laissé dans ma table de chevet le dortoir. » avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers si rapidement qu'il n'entendit pas l'interrogation de Ron derrière lui.  
  
« C'est bizarre, il a pourtant utilisé pour actionner la carte avant de vous rejoindre. »  
  
Hermione fit la moue, alors que Kitty essayait de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles du garçon.  
  
« Il faut que tu fasses attention Harry. Si ce genre de chose se produise, ils risquent de se poser des questions » pensa-t-elle alors que le bruit de l'escalier signalait son arrivé imminente.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent violemment dans la grande salle, faisant se retourner vers eux les élèves et professeurs présents et qui déjeunaient tranquillement.  
  
Harry lança un sourire au fauve qui à son expression savait que quelque chose se préparait. La non présence de Kurt ne signalait rien de bon, il en était certain.  
  
« Mangeons un peu pour reprendre des forces avant de mettre au point un plan pour retrouver notre joyeux farceur. » dit Harry en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Kitty s'assis à ses côtés tandis que Ron et Hermione se plaçaient en face de lui.  
  
Ils mangèrent presque en silence, les deux amis ayant depuis des mois plus l'habitude de parler avec Harry durant les repas. D'ailleurs, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de parlé, Kitty et Harry étant en conversation. Elle pouvait paraître futile, mais compte tenue qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble pendant presque 4 mois, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils se comportent ainsi.  
  
En les voyant agir de la sorte, allant même à évoquer le temps qu'il faisait chez eux, Hermione comprit que la jeune fille était très importante pour son ami. Elle avait comblé le vide qu'elle connaissait en Harry, hérité des années passées auprès des Dursley sans l'amour qu'il devait avoir de la part de sa famille. Elle avait eut réellement conscience de cela plusieurs mois auparavant suite à la dernière tâche et était heureuse de savoir qu'il allait à présent mieux.  
  
Elle était peinée de n'être pas parvenu à l'aider comme un ami l'aurait fait, mais elle savait que malgré son intelligence, elle en était incapable tout comme Ron d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, elle ressentait un pincement au c?ur en voyant Harry aussi bien et aussi ouvert avec les deux mutants qu'avec elle et Ron pendant des années. Elle espérait que leur relation redevienne comme avant, mais savait que même s'ils reparlaient ensemble de façon presque normal, ce n'était pas encore le cas.  
  
« Je crois que le temps d'y aller est arrivé »déclara Harry à l'adresse de ses 3 amis qui à l'exception de Ron étaient d'accord avec lui.  
  
« Toi ne dit rien. Tu as suffisamment manger » fit Hermione à l'intention de Ron qui finissait d'avaler un toast rapidement voulant protester.  
  
« Nous ferons un arrêt si nécessaire à la cuisine pour le grand mangeur que tu es. » le rassura Harry sous l'?il amusé de Kitty qui était contente de le voir agir de la sorte avec ses amis.  
  
« Il ne leur a pas tout raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de nos vacances mais s'est un bon début » pensa-t-elle tout souriante.  
  
Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire. Elles allaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux.  
  
« Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré. » proclama Ron en se levant. « Alors dit moi Harry où se trouve notre cible du jour ? » continua-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Il est temps de lui montrer de quoi nous autres sorciers sommes capable ! » dit-il d'un ton déterminé peu commun que dans les grandes circonstances cher Ron Weasley.  
  
Cette attitude fit soupirer Hermione et rire les deux autres.  
  
« C'est sûr, tu restes toujours le même pour le meilleur et. »  
  
« Pour le pire oui » le coupa Hermione, le faisant rire Kitty et lui et grogner Ron.  
  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les 4 bons joueurs, avant de sortir de la grande salle sous l'?il avide de Rogue qui s'attendait au pire et rassuré du directeur qui retrouvait le Harry insouciant d'avant le tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
Ils se rendirent au 3ème étage du château, l'étage se trouvant à mi-hauteur et donc le meilleur endroit pour commencer les recherches.  
  
« Alors où se trouve-t-il ? » demanda Ron bien décidé à la retrouver rapidement.  
  
« Il se balade dans le parc » répondit Harry, le regard fixe sur la fameuse carte.  
  
« Il ne va pas être facile à attraper avec son pouvoir » décréta Hermione sous l'?il avisé de Kitty  
  
« Connaissant Kurt, il va en abusé, jusqu'à épuisement si nécessaire. Le seul point positif est qu'il ne peut disparaître ou réapparaître que sur des distances relativement courtes et qu'en des endroits qu'il a déjà visité. » expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
  
« Il peut donc aller se réfugier dans la chambre des secrets, en cas de problème. C'est l'une des salles qui ne figure pas sur la carte. Les autres il ne les connaît pas. »  
  
Ron et Hermione fut surpris de ces paroles. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la visite de la chambre. Hermione aurait souhaité la voir contrairement à Ron qui grimaçait en y repensant. Trop de choses s'étaient l'année de son ouverture qu'il souhaitait oublier.  
  
« Bien, nous allons rester ensemble pour le moment et essayé de déterminer les lieux où il est le plus susceptible de visiter afin de nous échapper. » déclara Harry déterminé à ne pas passer la journée à la poursuite de Diablo.  
  
Kitty qui avait à présent la carte dans les mains soupira en voyant le nom de son ami passé d'une salle à l'autre dans le château, effrayant au passage les élèves et même certains fantôme.  
  
« Pour le trouver, ça va être dur » soupira-t-elle  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment faire pour le débusquer »répondit Harry un sourire à la fois crispé et amusé sur le visage.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent attendant qu'il expose son plan, mais la seule chose qu'il fit, fut tout autre.  
  
« Prend la carte Ron, tu sais aussi bien que moi t'en servir »  
  
Ron pris la carte ne comprenant pas le but de son ami et fut d'autant plus perplexe lorsque celui-ci continua « Toi et Hermione allé le poursuivre en utilisant la carte et en faisant le plus de bruit possible en arrivant non loin d'où il se trouve. Essayé d'être rapide, pour qu'il bouge sans arrêt. »  
  
Il quitta Ron des yeux et s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
« Hermione, il faut que tu notes tous les endroits où Diablo apparaîtra durant la poursuite. »  
  
« Tu penses pouvoir déterminer ensuite où il ira plus facilement » l'interrompit-elle comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
  
« Exactement. Poursuivez le jusqu'à midi. Nous ferons le point en mangeant et mettrons en place le plan pour le neutraliser cette après-midi »  
  
« Oui mais toi et Kitty qu'allez vous faire jusqu'à midi ? » lui demanda Ron qui ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart de son plan comme durant plusieurs mois.  
  
« Nous allons mettre en place le plan. Car pouvoir déterminé où il se trouve va nous aider, mais pour l'attraper, il nous faudra autre chose » expliqua-t-il amusé par les têtes surprises de ses amis.  
  
« Allez y maintenant avant qu'il ne décide de trouver un endroit moins accessible hors des limites de la carte. »  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, puis acceptèrent.  
  
« Il est au milieu du second étage. Nous allons y aller rapidement » précisa Ron les yeux fixés sur la carte.  
  
Aussitôt, lui et Hermione courait déjà vers les escaliers les plus proches pour débuter la chasse.  
  
Harry les regarda disparaître dans l'un des couloirs avant de se retourner vers Kitty.  
  
« Que penses-tu faire à présent que tu n'as plus la carte pour le localiser ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. Elle se doutait qu'il avait un autre plan en tête.  
  
« Simple. Nous allons voir si je peux le retrouver en utilisant mes capacités autres. »  
  
A sa tête, il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et lui sourit.  
  
« Il semble que faire de la magie sans baguette ne soit pas la seule chose que je peut faire à présent » répondit-il, paroles qui rassurèrent la mutante.  
  
« Je pense pouvoir localiser ses sauts. Quand il disparaît ou apparaît, il laisse derrière lui une trace de son passage. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que le professeur Xavier peut aussi le localiser avec l'aide de cérébro. »expliqua-t-il  
  
« Et toi, tu peux le localiser aussi de cette façon ? »  
  
« Pas tout à fait. Mais je commence à pouvoir ressentir l'utilisation de certaine magie autour de moi. En me concentrant donc, je dois pouvoir localiser les traces qu'il laisse derrière lui. Enfin je l'espère » avoua-t- il un peu moins sûr de lui.  
  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que tu peux le faire » l'encouragea- t-elle, ce qui eut un effet bénéfique sur le garçon.  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Alex-13 : Voila le nouveau chapitre tant attendu.  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Merci beaucoup de penser cela.  
  
Miliana : Pour l'action, elle commence juste dans celui-ci, et continuera plus dans le prochain. Pour le couple Harry/Kitty, il progresse lentement.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je t'avais dit qu'il serait là la semaine dernière mais cela a été impossible. Mais le voila.  
  
Naséis : Je ne me lasse pas de cette fic.  
  
Lilly of valley 3 : Personnellement, je préfère Gambit malheureusement il ne figure pas dans les films. Pas d'inquiétude, Harry redeviendra ami avec Ron et Hermione même s'il restera toujours des non dit entre eux.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Le voila.  
  
PrincessYueSerenity : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite.  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci pour tes pensées de ma fic, car comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas deux univers très proche l'un de l'autre.  
  
Sweety : Voila ce que vous faites pendant les cours, c'est pas bien. Non je plaisante, cela dépend du cours et du prof. J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre va te plaire.  
  
Power Akira : Je sais la suite a été longue à venir, et j'espère qu'elle te satisfera.  
  
Luna13 : Content que la fic te plaise, ce qui est le cas si tu l'as lu en une journée.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews qui vous avez envoyé. Je sais, l'attente à été longue et le chapitre n'est pas très long. J'espère néanmoins que celui-ci va vous plaire. Le prochain arrivera plus vite.  
  
Passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	15. Une journée de Diabo

Salut comme quoi tout arrive même s'il a fallut un nombre incroyable de mois. J'espère juste que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ( je plaisante) et que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Malco

* * *

Chapitre: Une journée de Diabo

La journée sembla durer réellement une éternité pour le couple de sorciers suivant les déplacements aussi brusque qu'imprévisible du mutant bleu au travers du château. En effet, la tâche que Harry leur avait confiée s'avérait encore plus difficile qu'ils le suspectaient tous les deux quand Harry leur avait donné.

« C'est bien de pouvoir se déplacer ainsi mais çà ne l'est pas pour nous qui devons le rattraper » se plaignit Ron, sa joie du matin ayant fondu malgré le froid occupant certains couloirs moins fréquenté du grand château.

« Ne fait pas cette tête Ron, tu étais tout autant volontaire que moi quand Harry nous en a parlé ce matin. En plus si on se rapproche de lui de cette façon je ne pense pas que c'est du temps inutilement utilisé, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, lui remontant le moral évoquant leur lien à nouveau créé avec leur vieil ami.

Devant cet argument honorable et valable, le rouquin désira répliquer mais s'abstint arrivant à la même conclusion que la jeune fille. Point ennuyeux dans la position actuelle, pour le moment et après des heures de recherches dans l'école, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à tomber sur Diablo qui malin comme le mutant qu'il est ne restait pas longtemps à la même place, sachant pertinemment qu'on le poursuivrait de suite. De ce fait et malgré l'utilisation en meilleur escient de la carte du maraudeur, Ron et Hermione arrivaient trop tard sur les lieux et le lièvre était déjà loin. Néanmoins au bout de deux heures de ce jeu, Hermione remarqua qu'il passait fréquemment par les mêmes pièces ne pouvant pas se déplacer dans des lieux inconnus. Le problème étant alors de pouvoir se servir de cette découverte facilement et ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

« Espérons que Harry aura plus de chance que nous alors » soupira Ron cinq heure de l'après-midi sonnant dans l'école et Diablo ayant réussi à s'enfuir juste sous leur nez quelques minutes plus tôt réapparaissant à l'autre bout de l'école afin d'être assuré qu'ils ne pourraient pas le suivre.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a en tête mais je pense qu'il doit avoir un plan » supposa Hermione elle aussi soucieuse. Harry n'ayant jamais vraiment montré un don pour la logique comme elle les années précédentes qu'elle doutait de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où de nombreux élèves étaient présents profitant des diverses activités que les professeurs avaient mises en place pour les vacances afin de détendre l'atmosphère déjà lourde. Même si le ministère minimisait le retour de Voldemort de nombreux sorciers croyait Dumbledore et le soutenait. De ce fait, le ministère s'en trouvait fragilisé et heureusement pour le moment le lord noir des Serpentard n'en profitait pas.

Pendant la majeure partit de la journée, Harry accompagné de Kitty tentaient de localiser les sauts de Diablo. Tâche aussi ardue qu'inédite pour Harry qui ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa concentration suffisamment longtemps et avec précision pour maintenir le meilleur contact avec son ami. Peu à peu et à force de temps, il parvint à le localiser plus facilement voir même jusqu'à entrevoir sa destination au moment de l'activation de son pouvoir de téléportation. Ce fut donc en cette fin d'après-midi qu'il souffla lourdement, ouvrant ses yeux et rencontrant ceux de son amie présente à ses côtés. A son sourire, elle comprit qu'il parvenait à ses fins et donc le jeu allait se terminer.

« Tu peux anticiper ses déplacements ? » demanda-t-elle ardemment espérant une réponse positive, qu'elle reçu d'un simple mouvement de la tête la faisant se réjouir encore plus.

« Je crois que ta fin est proche Diable » s'enthousiasma-t-elle joyeuse à la perspective de la défaite de son ami bleu.

Loin de se douter de ce qu'il se préparait pour lui, Diablo continuait sa visite personnelle de l'école, sautant de temps en temps vers des pièces connues pour être certain de ne pas se perdre. Cette notion de se perdre, il ne la connaissait pas réellement grâce à son pouvoir mais il ressentait une certaine crainte tout de même dans cet environnement si différent du sien.

« Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger » constata-t-il bientôt alors qu'il observait les vitrines dans la salle des trophées. Il souriait de savoir que lui, jamais il n'en recevrait un. Dans son école normal il demeurait l'un des bizarre de l'institut et à l'institut, il restait le troublions de service et pour être franc il est était assez fière. Faire enrager gentiment Scott et modérément Logan lui plaisait plus que tout et le professeur Xavier l'avait bien remarqué et pour des raisons de détentes d'atmosphère ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Je ferais mieux de me préparer à aller vers la Grande Salle mais pas trop tôt sinon Harry est bien capable de m'attraper avant que je n'ai le temps d'atteindre la table des professeurs mais bon je vais faire quelques sauts dans les environs. Surtout qu'il me semble que les deux autres ont cessé de me courir après » se réjouit-il content de les avoir écœuré.

« Par contre je me demande bien ce que Harry et Kitty font » sa tête se remplissant d'idées tordues dont il avait le secret. Il éclata de rire devant la maladresse qui pouvait les atteindre dès qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble et ce fut ainsi, à rire tout seul au milieu de la salle que le concierge le trouva.

Ce fut le miaulement lugubre de Miss Teigne avant même la voix tout aussi lugubre de Rusard qui lui fit comprendre de leur présence. Rusard n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter qu'un petit nuage de fumée le remplaçait dans la salle, laissant le concierge continuer à insulter les murs. Diablo riant de plus en plus.

Dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'élèves et certains professeurs se trouvaient déjà, s'occupant attendant le dîner qui ne commencerait que près de 15 minutes plus tard. Tous avaient remarqué le mutant bleu passant dans les salles comme par magie malgré ce lieu mais peu en connaissait la raison. Ceux dans la confidence attendaient avec impatience le début de repas pour voir qui aller gagner ce petit jeu. Un peu d'amusement ne leur faisait pas de mal et les professeurs pour la plupart le voyaient du bon œil. Pas tous mais beaucoup.

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione scrutaient la salle sachant bien que Diablo finirait par arriver mais quand ils l'ignoraient. Tout comme ils ignoraient se que préparaient Harry. Ron par discrétion avait neutralisé la carte des maraudeurs avant de rentrer dans la salle. Même si peu de personne y serait présent il devait faire attention.

« C'est bientôt l'heure et aucun n'arrivent encore » dit Ron avec une once d'excitation dans la voix. Connaissant Harry il savait bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire et même pas par Diablo.

«Oui et je crois bien que les professeurs aussi attendent ce qu'il va se passer » son regard allant vers ceux déjà à leur table et surtout le Fauve discutant avec Hagrid regardant les aller et venu, se demandant bien ce que son élève turbulent allait bien inventer pour se faire remarquer.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il est très content de ce qu'il se passe » rajouta-t-elle parlant du Fauve anxieux visiblement.

« En tout cas il nous aura bien fait courir aujourd'hui et j'espère bien que Harry finira par l'avoir » lui répondit Ron une certaine retenue dans la voix. Cela l'énervait de ne pas l'avoir attrapé mais il comprenait que ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

« C'est marrant mais je crois que Dumbledore est assez content de ce qu'il se passe, contrairement à McGonagall et surtout Rogue. L'école avait besoin de divertissement je pense » déclara-t-elle dans le vraie comme le montrait le regard pétillant du directeur en rentrant dans la salle, sachant bien sûr ce qu'il se passait et attendant comme tout le monde le dénouement.

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs proches, Diablo se reposait adosser à l'un des murs dans un repli, à l'abri des regards. Il assistait tranquillement les autres occupants entrer dans la Grande Salle attendant le meilleurs moments pour y rentrer et sauter sur la table des professeurs à son tour. Au début il voulait prendre l'assiette du directeur quand elle apparaîtrait mais il sentait que ce serait trop donc il optât pour cette autre solution. Consultant sa montre et constatant que l'heure approchait, il disparut, arrivant plus bas dans l'école, tout près de la porte de la cuisine, devant le tableau et l'actionnant rentrant dans l'antre des elfes mais restant à l'entrer et dans l'ombre ne voulant pas qu'ils arrivent vers lui. Il y parvint car bizarrement les elfes en plein effort ne le remarquèrent pas trop occupé à s'affairer pour le dîner. Content de lui il n'avait qu'à attendre que les elfes envoient le repas pour se transporter lui aussi. Il souffla doucement pour ne pas être repéré et attendit le moment fatidique qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il assista avec amusement et appréciation les elfes dans leur travaille envoyer les différents plats à la Grande Salle se trouvant juste au-dessus. Sentant son heure venir, il se concentra à sa destination et après une dernière inspiration, il activa son pouvoir et quitta la cuisine. Alors qu'un sourire narquois lui couvrait son visage, la suite allait le lui faire perdre.

Au même moment, tous les élèves attendaient que Dumbledore d'un claquement de doigt fasse apparaître le repas comme toujours mais certains avec une certaine appréhension. Ron et Hermione se posaient des questions car Harry et Kitty ne se trouvaient pas encore dans la salle. Ron s'en inquiéta alors qu'Hermione ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus.

Les assiettes arrivant, un drôle de bruit attira les regards vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci intrigués eux même, lancèrent des regards au directeur qui souriait, toujours. Le petit bruit s'intensifia plus alors qu'une forme commençait à se dessiner juste au-dessus de la table des professeurs, la forme prenant au bout d'une dizaine de seconde la forme connu d'un certain mutant bleu farceur.

« Maintenant que notre jeune ami est parmi nous » son regard se posant sur Diablo bien visible à présent toujours en l'air, gesticulant mais ne parvenant pas à bouger de sa position. « Tu peux nous rejoindre Harry » dit-il plus bas se retournant derrière lui, comme certains professeurs, Harry se trouvant tout de suite là, suivit de Kitty terminant de passer au travers du mur.

« Désolé pour l'interruption mais je l'avais prévenu que je le trouverai en premier » expliqua-t-il arrivant à hauteur de la table Diablo le suivant du regard.

« Belle interception en tout cas. » le complimenta le directeur. « J'ai juste sentit le sort arrivé avant qu'il n'apparaisse et stoppant son apparition »

« Merci mais ce n'était qu'un simple sort dont le but de refroidir ses ardeurs si je peux dire »

« Oui mais il fallait surtout savoir exactement où il serait car si il était arrivé de l'autre côté de la salle tu aurais échoué » continua le directeur cernant très bien que Harry cachait quelque chose son regard se portant sur la baguette de Harry, à croire qu'il était conscient des réels pouvoirs du garçon.

« En tout cas cette journée se termine de façon tout aussi fracassante qu'elle s'était déroulée grâce à la malice de Diablo. » son regard quittant Harry rejoignant le mutant passablement ombragé de s'être fait attraper par un Harry sournois.

« Je dois vous remercier tous les deux pour nous avoir donner une journée de détente et insouciante, très importante en ces temps de crises et surtout sombres. » son sourire bienveillant coupant toute réaction de contrariété chez Hank pas vraiment de son avis.

« Néanmoins, je pense que cette journée devrait rester unique car sinon perdrait de son sacré et pourrait je pense énerver plus qu'amuser certaines personnes de l'école. » son regard se mutant plus grave vers Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Nous sommes arrivés à nos fins en amusant tout le monde et notre plan ayant fonctionné, nous continuerons nos vacances, plus tranquillement et comme nous l'avons prévu » le rassura Harry bien content de lui retrouvant pour l'occasion le sérieux le caractérisant depuis le début de l'année.

Retrouvant son élève de prédilection, Minerva retrouva son sourire malgré un pincement lui disant que tout n'était pas terminé. « Un Potter restera toujours un Potter » pensa-t-elle, soupirant à présent réfléchissant aux actions possibles de Harry.

Soucieux d'en terminer rapidement, Harry d'un brusque mouvement de baguette libéra son ami Diablo qui faillit s'écraser par terre, surpris de sa liberté retrouvé avant de se téléporter à côté d'Harry.

« Tu m'as eut cette fois mais la prochaine fois je gagnerai » enchéri-t-il le prenant dans une accolade, Kitty arrivant à leur côté.

« On devrait aller manger maintenant que tout est terminé » décida-t-elle.

« Tout à fait d'accord » s'écria Diablo retrouvant son sourire, apparaissant tout de suite près de Ron et attrapant une cuisse de poulet dans l'assiette de Ron qui s'ébroua de suite, provoquant les rires autours de lui.

Ce fut donc amusante que cette journée se termina, de la même façon qu'elle avait commencé.


End file.
